


Whatever it takes

by Yanwa



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sex, Betrayal, Blackmail, Bottom Spencer Reid, Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Whump!Spencer, very graphic description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanwa/pseuds/Yanwa
Summary: Spencer's night time job at a club might not be perfect, but he manages to stay out of trouble. Until now.When the X-Men get involved. And Spencer falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a new one again ^^° I´ve been thinking about this for a while now and finally got down to writing a good bit of it. 
> 
> Please be aware, this story is switching between past an present scenes

******Past******

Spencer had started at the club “Libery“ as a waiter, answering to the job ad in the papers. It had been the only job which matched all the criteria he had.

First, it needed to fit into his ridiculous workload which consumed most of his days. Any work during daytime did not match, since he had to attend lectures. Here, he had been offered evening shifts. Second, he was able to reduce or increase the amount of shifts he did even within short notice. It allowed him to take care of his mother by sometimes visiting her and he was also able to react to additional assignments for his courses.

The two criteria alone would have ruled out most jobs, but Spencer also needed money. Since he received a stipendium, most of his education was covered. But he still needed some money of his own. But most importantly, he needed money to cover his mother´s medical bills.

He was paid ridiculously well for carrying around a few drinks and Spencer had no reason to complain about the hourly wage. Keith had warned all of them that the club’s guests could be rough, but so far, Spencer didn´t experience too much of it. Or maybe he was just not recognizing a few of the lines thrown his way as rude or improper. It helped create his image of someone used to deal with ‘rough’ guests.

At the beginning he had been observed very closely and for a moment, he was afraid someone was calling him out on his age and the little lie at the date of birth when he filled out his application. His colleagues thought him to be twenty-year-old Spencer Matthews. Matching his birth date of the fake ID he had acquired a few years ago while he still lived in Las Vegas. Some states allowed gambling in Casinos at the age of eighteen, so when Spencer had been fifteen, he had made a risky gamble. A fake ID and a fake background good enough to be checked by Casino security in exchange for a hefty sum. A sum he didn´t have at the time but he was given one week to get the money. It was either winning the money or selling the house his mother had inherited. Spencer took the train to California, flashed the fake ID at Casinos which allowed to gamble at age eighteen and came back with enough money to pay for his ID and then some.

But while Spencer was a genius with numbers, his social skills were lacking. The men he had bought the ID from had taken more money than agreed on. As interest. Skinny little Spencer Reid didn´t have any way to fight back without risking physical harm or worse- having the background he just paid for damaged or nullified. Even though he had paid too much, the ID was good enough for him to get the job.

Spencer soon found out that aside from a few core members, the staff changed a lot. Spencer couldn´t fathom why, since the job met not only his, but many other people’s criteria as well. Maybe it was the area, which was admittedly not one of the best. Honestly, it was one of the worst areas in town. But Spencer had learned how to spot and lose a tail very early in live. When he had to return home from the public school without being able to afford public transport. He had to walk through some shitty areas in Vegas as well whenever he was late to school because his mom had not believed him to be her son. And therefore, refused to take her medication.

It now came in handy. A lot of colleagues didn´t stay, even though the money was good. Spencer did. But his shifts were the early evening shifts and ended soon, so the payment was equal to the few hours Spencer worked. After talking to a few colleagues, Spencer found out that the rate increased for shifts after ten p.m. and again for all shifts after midnight.

Therefore, he asked Keith about staying a few hours longer.

“You can try it. Sure. I can always use some more waiters for the late shifts. If it´s not your thing, we just switch back.” Keith offered. It was the first indication about what was to come. Spencer found out why the payment was so much better. The early evening shift was… tame. When things were still harmless. A few gay and bi men who wanted to get a bit of a buzz before the real show started. The call before the storm. As the hours became later, Spencer witnessed the performances getting bolder and more sensual. The clients loosening up. The interaction between staff and guests changing. At first, shortly after Spencer’s shift would have ended, he saw the visitors getting braver, hands brushing over the waiter’s waists. Then their hip. Then their bottoms.

While serving, Spencer quickly ducked out of being molested, running back to the bar quickly after serving the drinks. His tips decreased due to his running away and Spencer watched horrified as his colleagues flirted back after having someone slap their asses or squeeze their buttocks. After the third time Spencer dropped his tray when someone roughly gripped his ass, Keith assigned him to help behind the bar. Spencer was no bartender, he had no idea about cocktails and other drinks. Hell, he wasn´t even allowed to drink legally, he had literally no experience at all with drinks. But with a bit of guidance, he was able to make himself useful enough.

He was glad to be allowed behind the bar, where he was safe from the guest’s hands. As the night moved on, so did the atmosphere in the club. Dancers were performing both on the stage and in cages. Each performance more daring than the one before. Spencer was barely able to hold back his shocked expressions when he saw just how far the guests and the staff went. Sitting down in a guest’s lap seemed to be normal. Being touched in places Spencer was not comfortable to be touched in public. Normal. At the end of the shift, Spencer told Keith he´d liked to return to his usual shift. Even though he needed the money… he was not willing to be molested for it. His mother would not want him to do this to pay her bills.

After his announcement, Keith had not reacted the way he expected him to. The man sat down next to Spencer and laughed.

“Don´t worry, Spencer. I know it looks bad, but there is not a single employee here who´s doing anything he´s not okay with.” He smirked and winked. “These boys just like to have fun and they are single, so why not? But I can see, it´s not something everyone likes.”

Still, Spencer had been relieved to return to his regular shift.

But also, his regular pay. Medical bills. Taxes. Maintenance for the house his mother had inherited and which he rented out for a few more dollars to students and interns. He should have given it up and sell the house, but he couldn´t. It was his childhood home and his mother loved the house. He wanted her to be able to return to it and selling it would feel too much like giving up on her.

His payment was barely enough to cover the bills and soon, Spencer worked every evening at the club, no longer allowing himself a much-needed break. The early shifts. The short shifts. He could feel himself slowly burning out. Skipping meals both to save time and money was exhausting. Keep up with his studies for not one, but now two PhDs and work each evening was becoming more and more of a challenge.

At some point, Keith approached him.

“Listen, Kid. You can´t go on like this. I´m not going to pry, but if you are working yourself to the bone is due to some financial problems… how about we exchange a few of the early evening hours for some late-night hours?” He quickly raised his hands when Spencer opened his mouth to decline. “Just help out behind the bar. Pete will show you how to do a few drinks and you´ll help the staff keep it clean and everything in place. If you decide to flirt with a few of the guys, that´s up to you.”

Immediate gratitude filled Spencer and he sighed in relief as he sat down on one of the stools in front of the bar.

“Thank you.” He said sincerely. This arrangement would allow him to earn more money while working less shifts and not be molested along the way.

******Present******

Spencer had been convinced that waking up next to Remy was the best possible way to wake up.

Now he knew better. Waking up to Remy kissing his neck and running clever fingers over his waist to his navel was the best way. Period. The mutant was lying in bed with his, spooning him from behind. At least he had done so during the night. Now it was less spooning and more…

“Hm…” Spencer hummed as he felt something hard against his backside. This was a promising start of another day in Remy´s company. The young student lifted his hand to burry it in Remy´s hair as the other man kissed his neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin. Remy´s fingertips brushed over his stomach, prompting a suppressed laugh from the ticklish genius who pushed back, away from the feather light touch. Right against the hardness behind him.

Spencer was still tired, the night had been to short again. Still, Remy’s touch never failed to awaken the tingling anticipation which would soon turn into arousal. But he couldn´t make this to easy for the other man, could he? Maybe he should indulge in a bit of laziness.

“I´m still tired, Remy.” Spencer muttered when Remy´s wandering hands went to his lap and didn´t find him hard.

“Dat´s alright, cher. Remy will do the work.” The Cajun muttered against Spencer’s neck and the young student hummed in agreement. Perfect.

“I´m not moving.” He said and listened to the amused laugh it earned him. Remy´s laugh always made him smile. Just like now. Spencer’s lips stretched to a smile and he lazily opened one eye to see Remy pushing himself up on one elbow. The Cajun leaned over him as he reached out to the lube still lying on the bed.

It vanished out of sight when Remy took it and Spencer heard the distinctive click of the tube being opened behind his back. He had no idea how often Remy must have done this to be able to use the lube one handed, but he was not going to complain when shortly after he heard the closing click of the tube. Only a moment later, he felt a slick hardness against the crack of his ass and Spencer closed his eyes with a sigh. They had slept together just before falling asleep, so Remy wouldn´t have to prepare him. Soft lips were kissing and sucking a meandering path from his shoulder to his ear and the young student shivered when hot breath ghosted over his ear.

“R’ly not movin’, cher?” Remy sounded amused and Spencer opened one lazy eye and only moved his head to look at Remy. Looking at Remy´s devil eyes always sent a shiver down Spencer’s spine. Being the focus of these intense eyes made him feel prized and as sappy as it sounded, special. Remy´s eyes were not his only asset, though. His mouth was sinful, with full, bowed lips now stretched into a cocky smirk. Challenging. So of course, the only thing Spencer could do was say:

“No.”

The Cajuns lips stretched into a smile and his red and black eyes seemed to light up with the challenge.

“Hm, Remy´s holding y’ to dat.”

Immediately, the anticipation became sharper and a wave of arousal let his breath pick up. He could feel Remy’s lips on his neck again, sucking at the sensitive skin as his hand reached up. Gripping Spencer’s chin, the mutant turned Spencer’s face to look him in the eyes.

“Den enjoy the show, cher.” Remy said, mischief and lust clear in his unusual eyes. Spencer only had a second to wonder if he should regret his choice of not moving before Remy kissed him again. It was a short, but passionate kiss. Using his hold on Spencer’s chin, he turned the young genius’ face back towards the edge of the bed. And the floor length mirror on the wardrobe. Spencer blinked, still caught up in the kiss as he watched Remy´s hand let go of his face in the reflection of the mirror.

His breath caught in his throat and he almost flinched when his lover pulled the covers away with one swift move. Looking at his naked form on the bed, Spencer felt himself blush.

His own body became more defined since he had started his current job at Liberty, but it was not something Spencer cared much to look at. He never liked to look at himself in a mirror.

However, he could watch Remy´s finger move over his hip the same time he felt them move on his skin. He could see Remy kiss his neck again while he felt the Cajun´s lips on him. It was strangely mesmerizing. His heart started to beat faster as he observed Remy´s hand, moving over his hip before it vanished from his sight. He could still feel it at the back of his leg. Pushing between his tights and a hot blush spread over his reddening face as he watched Remy push his leg up. Spencer had also become more flexible with his current job and the young genius watched in the mirror as Remy easily pulled his leg up, exposing him to the mirror. Mortified, Spencer tried to close his legs, but Remy´s hold on his knee was strong and secure. When the genius wanted to cover himself up with his hands, a sharp bite to his earlobe stopped him.

“Don´t move, cher.” Remy whispered and Spencer froze. He could feel Remy’s erection against his backside moving as the man behind him shifted closer. Watching his red face in the mirror, his eyes wandered along his body and his breath hitched when he saw the swollen length of his lover aligning himself against his body.

Spencer swallowed hard and continued to watch their reflection. He still felt exposed, but now it was not only him, it was them. When he saw and felt the tip of Remy´s erection press against his hole… Spencer’s moaned and almost closed his eyes. But he couldn´t completely give in to the desire to close them and let his head fall back. Instead, he continued to watch. Looking at Remy. At his lover´s face as he pushed himself into Spencer’s body and lost himself in the tight heat. An expression of pure bliss and lust on his face. If felt intimate to watch this expression on Remy´s face and Spencer’s gaze moved down. Watching Remy´s hard dick slowly push into his own body. He could feel Remy push inside of him, but watching it… It was pornographic, almost obscene. And the most erotic thing Spencer had ever seen. He felt and watched himself growing hard.

Spencer let out a panting breath as Remy moved out of his body, the swollen length in the mirror leaving the tight hole. Then he moved his gaze back to Remy´s face. Just in time to see the man close his eyes as he enjoyed thrusting back into Spencer. The young genius could feel himself being stretched again in the most delicious way and a slight whimper escaped Spencer’s lips. A slight smirk flickered over Remy´s full lips and the man drew back again. He leaned down to kiss Spencer’s neck and the young genius looked down again. Watching REmy sink deeply into his body. Slow and sensual. Building up the heat in Spencer’s belly with each move. Each move Spencer could see in the mirror. Remy´s hard cock, glistering with lube, pushing into his body and sliding out of it. Again and again. Remy´s face, as he got lost in the act. Sinful bliss.

It was hot to watch Remy fuck like this and when Remy´s thrust became harder, Spencer moaned again. Louder. Without Remy even touching him, he was getting harder as he continued to watch his body being rocked. Fucked.

“Look at y’rself, cher. So beau.” Remy muttered and Spencer couldn´t tear of his eyes of the face he saw in the mirror. Raw desire in dark eyes. An overwhelming feeling starting to build in his groin as Remy started to fuck him in earnest. Hard and steady thrust pushing the long hardness into Spencer’s willing body. The young genius closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Remy move inside of him. Each thrust adding to the tension inside of Spencer. His dick was now getting painfully hard with neglect and Spencer wanted to reach down and touch himself. Curious what it would look like in the mirror. But Remy bit his shoulder again.

“Remy should tie y’ up, cher? Keep y’ from moving?” the man panted slightly against his abused flesh and Spencer moaned at the thought of Remy tying him up and fucking him. Maybe in front of another mirror. His erection throbbed painfully, his dick twitched against his lower abdomen, the tip reaching towards the linen sheets. Remy´s dark chuckle told him the man had noticed.

“We´ll do dat another time, cher.” The Cajun promised and Spencer let out another sound, between a whimper and a gasp. His gaze returned to the mirror. To his own heavy and swollen cock, precum leaking out. He barely registered it as he looked at Remy´s swollen length, going in and out of his body. Spencer gasped, feeling his desire burn bright and hot in his lap. His gaze shifted between the sight of Remy’s face, getting lost in pleasure and his dick. It was both obscene and intimate to watch this. This sight alone was already fueling the heat in him, but on top of that, Remy pounding into his ass. Spencer not only saw, but felt each inch of hard and hot flesh fucking him. Spencer moaned louder, feeling the beginning of orgasm, the tightness in his balls and groin growing almost unbearable. It felt like goosebumps were rushing over his skin at the same time his muscles tightened up. Starting to spasm and shake. He let out a keen whimper as Remy´s grip on his knee tightened, pushing his leg even further up while Remy buried himself deep inside Spencer.

“Dat’s it, bebe.” Remy praised, meeting Spencer’s lust filled gaze through the mirror. He kept their eyes locked, but Spencer felt his gaze start to cloud as he was getting closer to his climax. The young genius groaned, one hand reaching up to Remy´s wrist, grasping it tight in an attempt at support. The heavy sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled his hears along with Remy´s groan when the Cajun pounded into him harder and faster than before, close to his own orgasm. Spencer groaned as he started to lose himself in the upbuilding tension and the promise of blissful release. And watched Remy come undone. The Cajun let out suppressed moan as he came with another hard push into Spencer and looking at Remy´s face as the man came was the finally straw. Spencer gasped as his own orgasm overwhelmed him. Spilling his cum over the linen sheets, Spencer leaned back against Remy, as the Cajun pushed a few more times into him. Remy used the chance to bite hard into his shoulder, while pushing deep into him.

Panting, Spencer closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of post orgasm and the feel of Remy´s body behind him. Remy slipped out of him, released his leg and used his now free arm to wrap it around Spencer’s middle. Spencer hummed as Remy pulled him closer and the Cajun kissed his abused shoulder.

“Now I´m feeling even less like moving.” Spencer admitted. He wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day, but his stomach had other ideas. It voiced the lack of breakfast, grumbling loudly against Remy´s hand on Spencer’s stomach.

Spencer didn´t even have the energy to blush, but Remy chuckled against his shoulder.

“Breakfast in bed for y’.” Remy promised, before he detached himself from Spencer with one last kiss to his shoulder. He even covered Spencer with the sheet he had thrown away to expose him. But couldn´t be bothered to put on clothes as he left the bedroom. Spencer watched his naked, gorgeous frame and now that Remy couldn´t hear him anymore, silently muttered the words which he had wanted to say the all morning.

“I love you.” 

******Past******

Spencer returned to the late shift. Pete laughed when he saw him.

“There you are! We´ve been wondering if we made you run!”

Spencer blushed and sent a glare Pete´s way. Who raised his hands in a placating gesture.

“Calm down, I´m just joking. You´ve been acting like a teenage virgin the last time. Can´t blame a guy for teasing.”

Spencer tired hard to not let his face fall. Pete was not so far off. Although the man probably meant someone age sixteen or fifteen rather than Spencer’s eighteen, the young genius was in fact a teenage virgin. Instead of continuing the topic, he asked Pete about preparing the drinks.

Thanks to his memory, he memorized the recipes of the cocktails almost immediately. Thanks to his training with magic tricks, his hands were skilled enough to mix the drinks almost immediately and after just a few days, the atmosphere became relaxing once his coworkers started to get used to him and even complimented him.

In retrospective, Spencer was a bit disturbed about how fast he got used to the late shifts. A few times, he carefully observed the waiters and dancers and all of them seemed to enjoy themselves. Just like Keith said. Some dancers even joined the crowd after their performances. Nonetheless, Spencer avoided looking into the crowd as much as possible. He didn´t feel comfortable watching physical affection in public, so he kept to himself at the bar and the immediate area. So focused on his narrow space, Spencer was quick to notice one of his guests at the bar. One of the dancers stood close to him, plastered to his side. Well… It was clear he was expected to serve the man and try to encourage him to buy a drink for the dancer as well. Sighing, Spencer placed down the towel he had used to dry the glasses. It was a task he didn´t appreciate, but he could see the sense in it. If the guests paid for the staff’s drinks, they spent more money and didn´t get drunk as fast. It was surprising how much money came in from paid drinks.

Often, the staff members would give Spencer a hidden sign to make their drinks nonalcoholic. They were less expensive, and the staff received a bit of a bonus since the client paid the full price of a heavily alcoholic drink while the dancer only drank a nonalcoholic one. It was cheating but also something Spencer soon realized as common for most clubs. 

As the weeks passed, his shifts were getting longer and one night, Spencer was asked to do the accounting for one of the cashiers before closing. The other staff members were happy to let him do the numbers while they cleaned up the club. Spencer didn´t like to talk about himself, so they didn´t know a lot about him. However, they noticed how easily Spencer worked with numbers. Whenever there was a larger bill, especially when it needed to be divided between multiple people, they dared Spencer to do the calculation without any aid of electronics and eagerly awaited his fail. Spencer felt bad for not telling them how easy these calculations were for him, even more so since he recently received a PhD in Mathematics and was now working on PhDs for Chemistry and Engineering. He didn´t want to stand out as a freak.

It didn´t take long for Spencer to do the accounting for all cashiers of the evening. The income was even larger than Spencer had ever thought, and he was shocked about the amount of money the club made.

“You are good with numbers.” Keith approached him on a week when his brother Mike– who was taking care of the ledgers – was sick. “I need some accounting done. Can you do that?”

For some reason, Keith and the other employees seem to think that he was studying extra-occupational mathematics while working full-time in accounting. Spencer didn´t correct him, because a few more hours would earn him a bit more money. He didn´t even need to interact with anyone besides Keith and Mike for this. Memorizing everything necessary to do the job was easy for him. Of course, he had to sign a discloser to keep the numbers secret. After seeing them, he knew why.

While he thought he was paid well, the waiters for the late shifts earned a hefty bit more if one included any tips. And so did the dancers. Spencer starred at the numbers. This was…it would have solved so many of his problems to do this work.

Shaking his head, Spencer continued the work. There was no sense in mourning the money he wouldn´t earn. He was not willing to let himself be groped or stared at and was unwilling to do either of the jobs.

Nonetheless, he found himself watching the other staff members more often since then. Knowing how much they earned made him wonder. Obviously, the men enjoyed themselves. Enjoyed dancing and flirting and they were very well paid for it.

It was nothing he would ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

******Past******

Usually, Spencer preferred to keep his life divided in clear segments. One part for studying. One part for work. And one part for the tiny little bit of private live he had, which seriously lacked any other human being in it. Spencer tried to not think about it too often. He didn´t need anyone and he didn´t have the time for it anyway. There were one or two people he considered friends, but he could feel them drifting apart as Spencer never had time for them.

Maybe this was the reason why at some point, he befriended one of the other staff members. Daniel was one of the dancers and the only one who didn´t seem to mind Spencer’s social awkwardness. Instead, the young man joked and teased Spencer just the same as he did everyone else. Spencer knew the man as one of the longer staying employees, having worked there for at least five years, but still in very good shape. He wasn´t old by any means, having finished his degree just a few weeks ago, but he started early. He was easygoing and backed off when he noticed Spencer becoming uncomfortable. But he also continued to stay longer just to keep him company while Spencer finished counting and restocking the cashiers.

They were getting along well enough for Spencer to relax in Daniel´s company. Their conversations were light and never went deep but the easy jokes made the time before closing a bit less exhausting.

“Aww… I can´t imagine having to get up early in the morning tomorrow.” Daniel said, offering his empathy and Spencer returned his words with a tired smile.

“It´s all right. The work and the lectures are really interesting.”

Daniel grimaced and shrugged. “Yeah, I´m sure it is.” Spencer wondered if the man was being sarcastic because he still thought Spencer was studying Mathematics or if he would have said the same if he knew Spencer was already working on his second and third PhD. “I´m happy I´m done with that. Just waiting for the results and earning a bit of easy money till then.”

Spencer snorted at the “easy” remark and Daniel raised one brow.

“What? It is easy. I´ll just do a few moves on the pole and the clients practically throw their cash on me.” He smiled wickedly as he leaned back and Spencer shook his head.

“I don´t like people touching me.” He reminded Daniel. It was already a well-known fact and Daniel only grinned.

“No shit.” The man said amused. “But I think you´ve got the wrong impression here, Spencer.”

He waited for Spencer to send him a questioning gaze before he continued.

“As a dancer, I don´t have to be touched. I can just do my routine and go backstage for by breaks.”

Noticing the skeptical expression on the younger man´s face, he quickly raised his hands in defense.

“I said I can do that. Not that I want to. I like partying a bit with the guests. Let my drinks be paid and get some attention from handsome blokes.” He winked again and Spencer founded himself grimacing when the man added. “But I could just do the performance and that´s it.”

“Well, I can´t dance either.” The student pointed out quickly. And he also didn´t want any attention.

Daniel shrugged.

“It´s not that hard. On the pole, you just learn a few poses and switch at the right moments. At the beginning, that´s already good enough. The rest comes later.”

Just to placate him, Spencer send him a small smile, but still shook his head.

******Present******

“Now, C’mon.” The man said, trying to grab Spencer’s wrist. “What are you? Exclusive for one guy only? How much does he pay to get you just for himself?”

Spencer pulled his wrist free with a hissed. “Sorry, you´re at the wrong place for that. Ask the cab driver for a brothel.”

The guest’s face turned beet red and he opened his mouth, Spencer quickly excused himself and fled behind the bar. A short signal to Pete was enough and the bartender signed and went over to the guests. Spencer filled himself a glass with water while he watched as Pete started to talk quietly to the man.

“Trouble, cher?” Remy’s voice interrupted his observation and Spencer immediately felt himself smile. Putting down his glass, he walked over to where Remy sat at the bar and leaned over the counter to give him a quick kiss.

“Nothing Pete can´t handle. The guests sometimes get the wrong ideas but usually calm down after Pete talked with them. Or they leave. What can I get you?”

Remy immediately smirked and Spencer rolled his eyes.

“To drink.” He clarified and Remy grinned even further when Spencer took a sip of his water.

“Remy knows better t’ings for you to swallow, mon cher.” The Cajun answered and despite regularly meeting with Remy for two weeks now, the man still managed to make Spencer blush madly.

“I´m at work, Remy.”

“So?” Remy asked, as if a blowjob and work were not contradicting at all. It brought a fond smile to Spencer’s lips and the young genius shook his head.

“My shifts over in ten minutes. I just need to get my tips for today and then I´ll join you.” He promised and moved out from behind the bar to the staff exit. He was not surprised when he felt Remy’s hand on his hip as he pushed in the code and the Cajun moved behind him.

“Remy needs to make sure y’ get there without another connard trying ‘is luck.”

Shaking his head, Spencer led Remy to the back area without any more protests. It was not the first time Remy came here with him, the other staff members were already used to it. The moment the door closed, Remy was turning him around to kiss him.

Spencer hummed and finally relaxed against his lover. For the next few minutes, all he did was enjoy Remy´s kisses. Tame at first, but when Remy´s hands moved down to cup his ass and push his hips closer, Spencer could feel something hard. A sharp spike of excitement shot through him at having such an impact on this gorgeous man. Keeping one hand on his ass, Remy moved the other to take a hold of Spencer’s hand and guide it down to his lap, while he continued to kiss him. 

Spencer hummed against Remy’s lips when he felt the long bulge.

Remy broke their kiss and starred with lust filled eyes into Spencer’s.

“Spencer…”

“Still at work, Remy.” Spencer protested weakly, his resolve crumbling.

“Y’ can get into dat office, can´t y’, cher?”

Spencer moaned against the other man’s lips. He had access to Keith´s office since the man was at a business meeting all day, they would even be alone in their.

“And Remy wants to bend y’ over y’r patron’s desk, cher.” Remy muttered against Spencer’s lips, urging him further against the wall. “Want’s t’ take y’ right on top of all y’r neat papers. Mess up y’r petty books.” Remy purred and Spencer almost lost himself in the mental image and thrilling thought of doing something forbidden and indecent.

“Get a room!” Someone interrupted with a laugh and Spencer almost jumped. Daniel was approaching them with a big grin and money in his hand. Handing the bundle to Spencer, he looked at Remy and winked.

“Staff only, loverboy.” He pointed towards the door and Spencer blushed at the reminder that Remy technically was not allowed in here as he pocketed his tips. Daniel already brought it over to him every time Remy was here, knowing that Spencer would leave as soon as he could.

“Thank you, Dan.” Spencer muttered and quickly grasped Remy´s wrist, pulling him towards the exit. They stepped out into the alley behind the club and immediately, Spencer was pulled back into Remy´s arms.

“No longer at work, cher.” The Cajun said and tilted Spencer’s chin up to kiss him again. Spencer happily kissed him back, but broke the kiss before it turned to intense.

“It´s only a few minutes until we´re-“ Spencer was interrupted with another kiss and slowly, Remy pushed him backwards, between a few empty storage boxes and big garbage containers. Spencer hummed and broke free again.

“Rem, we´re-“ he gasped when Remy sucked at his neck. “Not here, it´s-“

“Filty.” Remy finished. Purring against his neck before he sucked on a spot a bit higher on Spencer’s throat. Somehow, the Cajuns sensual voice made it sound thrilling instead of absolutely disgusting. “Dirty.” Remy continued to kiss and suck at his neck, moving higher with each word. “Risky.”

Spencer panted breathlessly by the time Remy reached his ear. His legs felt like jello. Just like his resolve. Remy´s words had turned him on, but…Spencer couldn´t find it in him to have sex in such a place. He had always refused public toilets, avoided dirty places. Always aware of infections and this was an alley. With garbage containers and empty cardboard boxes. He couldn´t bring himself to expose himself in such a place, no matter how thrilling it sounded coming from Remy.

But…. He didn’t need to strip to fulfill Remy´s desire. So he slowly turned his head to kiss Remy’s lips one last time, before he looked into the dark eyes of his lover.

And then slowly sank down to his knees. Remy´s breath hitched at the sight, his eyes going almost black with desire. When Spencer reached for his lovers fly, the Cajuns hands helped him by opening his belt in a joined effort, they opened Remy´s pants far enough to pull his erection free. Liking his lips, Spencer leaned forward to gently kiss the tip. It wasn´t the first blowjob he was giving to Remy. The Cajun had guided him through a few, sharing his likings and encouraging Spencer whenever he did something Remy enjoyed. Spencer knew by now how it worked and he did his best to put that knowledge to use. Keeping it as wet as he could, Spencer tried to look up to Remy as he took the hardness into his mouth. Keeping his lips tightly around Remy´s dick, he moved his head back. His tongue circled around the head when he reached the tip, before Spencer moved back down. Encouraged by the panting gasps and moaned endearments, Spencer continued to work his lover’s dick. Varying between gentle suction and playful teases of his tongue. Remy´s hands fisted his hair when Spencer used his hands to play with his balls or to wrap his one hand around Remy´s shaft and jerk it in sync with his head’s motions. He could feel his lover getting closer to the edge, the tension in his body growing and despite Remy´s best efforts to hold still, small thrust pushed his dick deeper into Spencer´s mouth. The young genius almost gagged, but reminded himself to relax. Above him, he heard Remy silently curse in French when his dick pushed deep into Spencer’s mouth. Feeling daring, Spencer gripped his lover’s hips and pushed them forward. The tip of Remy´s erection hit his throat, forcing another gag out of the young genius. But Remy let out another broken ‘Merde’ and the body in Spencer’s hand shivered a bit. Spencer pushed Remy´s hips back, and with gentle pressure, tried to urge him to push back in.

Remy groaned and letting go of his resolve, pushed into Spencer’s hot and wet mouth, before pulling out again. He slowly started to fuck the young man´s mouth, encouraged by the pressure on his hip, urging him to go in deep. It only took a few thrusts, before Remy pulled out. Gripping his own dick hard, Remy jerked himself just twice, before he spilled his cum on the face of the man kneeling in front of him.

Spencer had closed his eyes, but the creamy seed didn´t come close to them. Instead, it hit his swollen lips and his cheek. Each jerk of Remy´s hand pushing out another load of cum covering Spencer’s lower face. Spencer gingerly let his tongue out, carefully licking up some of the white on his lips, unsure how to feel about it.

“Merde, Spencer… c’est… garçon pécheur.” Remy panted incoherently as Spencer tucked him back in and closed his pants. The Cajun reached down to help him up and Spencer took his hand to let himself be pulled up. The mutant pulled out a tissue and gently cleaned his face before he planted another kiss on Spencer’s lips. The young genius almost grimaced at the thought of where his mouth had just been. He never thought about things like this when they were in the middle of it, but afterwards he couldn´t help it.

Remy chuckled at his expression, but then sobered up.

“Remy will return the favor tonight, oui?”

Spencer hummed. He didn´t even need it. He felt content knowing that he had driven Remy into such a blissful release. Then the smirk returned to Remy´s face.

“Mais… Remy still wants to fuck y’ over dat desk, cher.” He hummed wickedly. Spencer only let out a fond sigh.

“Next time, Remy. I´m sure we´ll get to fuck on my boss’ desk.” He muttered, amused and feeling daring, he added a “Kinky bastard.”.

“Oui. Mais y’ love dat.” Remy returned, absolutely convinced. Spencer didn´t disagree.

******Past******

The man at the bar was pretty, but certainly not Spencer’s type. Spencer didn´t like him. He was not attracted to blondes, but he could hardly fault the man for his hair color. His absolute arrogance was another story and Spencer detested the man even without knowing his name. 

The club was packed, almost bursting and the staff was struggling with keeping the guests happy. It was Halloween and a lot of the guests had come in costume und Spencer had to admit, some of them were really good. Like the “winged” guy he had just seen.

“What can I get you?” He asked, forcing his voice to be friendly even though the guy gave off the whole ‘I´m rich and better than you’ impression. Seeing as even Spencer with his lacking social skills was aware of that, it was no wonder the other bartenders preferred to stay clear of this one. He was arrogant and Spencer seemed to be the only one with not enough temper to let it bother him. At least not to a noticeable degree.

“Just… Get me whatever is your best drink.” The man said after looking through the available drinks in disgust.

Well, if the behavior was any indication, most expensive and best seemed to be equivalent, so Spencer was already set on serving him the priciest drink they had.

He turned around and poured the drink but before he could bring it to the man, Pete came over.

“Spencer, can you do the ledgers today? Mike just called, they need to bring Katy to a doctor.”

Spencer quickly nodded and tilted his head to the arrogant guy who seemed to have a fable of portraying himself as an angel and placed the drink in front of him.

“Of course, no problem.” He assured Pete. Mike´s daughter had been ill for the whole week and Spencer was disheartened to hear the girl was feeling worse. Looking back to the winged guy, he saw the man muster him intensely.

At the end of the shift, Spencer was tired. The Halloween party had been a huge success and he was amazed at the creativity of the costumes. And the quality. The angel guy might have been an arrogant prick, but his costume was well done. And probably expensive. The wings looked so real, Spencer would have taken a closer look if he were more comfortable with the guy. Since he wasn´t he kept his distance.

There were a lot of other nice costumes as well. Some had taken less effort, and some had taken more effort. He saw one guy wearing sun glasses even indoor which would have been strange, but Spencer guessed he was going for the men in black theme with his costume. Even though Spencer was sure the lenses shouldn´t be red.

Afterwards, Pete seemed amused when Spencer commented on the quality of the costumes. The bartender shook his head, as if he couldn´t believe Spencer didn´t notice.

“There were some mutants, Spencer.” He said and Spencer halted. Mutations were still a new topic in society. While mutation in nature were natural, the pure degree of mutations with the X-gene were currently discussed by people all around the world. Mutants were usually in hiding as they were feared by most ‘normal’ people. But looking back, Spencer could admit that Halloween might be the perfect opportunity to blend in.

“Oh.” Was his only answer. He never encountered a mutant before and now felt intrigued. Maybe next Halloween, he would have the opportunity to talk to one. He didn´t want to tread them as some kind of freak - after all, he was threatened like one without any mutation and didn´t like it – but he still felt intrigued.

********

Spencer was surprised to see a few of the men he saw first at the Halloween party come back to the bar. He shouldn´t be, the party had been a huge success so why shouldn´t the guests come back? However, some of them were trying to chat him up and Spencer learned quickly enough, that the “Men in Black”-guy wore his sunglasses indoors all the time. He felt a bit bad when the guy explained it to be an eye condition and didn´t ask for details about the illness. Even he knew that was rude.

Pete seemed amused about the fact that some of the new guests took an interest on Spencer.

Mostly, just harmless questions and attempts to make contact.

Spencer was good at hiding behind the bar. But some guests grew persistent and at some point, Spencer was more than just uncomfortable with the attention. Some men however did not catch the hint and stayed until closing time.

“I´m sorry. Spencer needs to stay longer today.” Pete told one of the men who seemed disappointed.

Daniel, stepping behind the bar to help clean up, frowned.

“Keith asked if you´d like to do accounting today?” He whispered to Spencer and winked in a way that betrayed the scheming.

“Sure.” Now he really needed to stay longer and now he even had something to do while he waited for the man to give up. When he turned around, he saw the guest starring at him and giving him an innocent smile, Spencer shrugged.

“Sorry. It will take a while before I´m done here.” 

Ok, that was a lie. He was not sorry. Okay, maybe a bit. The man looked beyond frustrated.

********

Spencer frowned as he looked down on the numbers.

“Spencer, are you done?” Keith asked, as he entered the office. It was rare for him to leave Spencer alone in the room, but the safe was closed and even Keith knew by now that Spencer had absolutely no interest in his business or his values aside from the ledgers he was assigned to do.

“Almost. It looks alright, but…” Spencer broke off.

“But?” Keith frowned as he moved closer to look into the books. “Looks fine to me.”

“It does.” Spencer agreed. “If you´re not comparing it to the previous months.” He took a pencil and marked some of the numbers. “These were lower the last time and they continue to increase in an pattern which would seem random at first. However, there is a pattern if you take all of these numbers.. ” he motioned to the other marked number. “… and compare their development, there is a noticeable pattern.”

Taking a new page, Spencer started to write down the number of the last months for each value. Keith blinked and bend down further to look at the writing. Then he took a sharp breath and almost ran over to the safe.

As Spencer continued to list the values, Keith pulled out a few ledgers and shifted through the pages.

“That´s-“ He stumbled over his words as he saw that the numbers Spencer wrote matched his records. For months. “Spencer….” He started again and the young genius looked up. “Just how good are you with numbers?” The man asked, starring at the genius in front of him, then at the page. It took him a few seconds but then… “That fucker is cheating me!”

After this Keith was away for a few days. And the bills and accounting returned to their regular values.

When Keith gave him a rise for the accounting work and called on him more often, Spencer felt good for the first time again since he had started to work late shifts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, Spencer's troubles start but in the present, his affair with Remy continues to grow into a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, tlcroft for the suggestion :D 
> 
> From here on, past will be italic and present will be the normal font. I might later come back and change it for the previous chapters.  
> There will also be a shift more towards present than past the coming chapters, but past is still important for all of the hints it gives you ;) Let me know what you think.

******Past******

_“No.” Spencer searched desperately through his belongings. “No, no, no, no.”_

_In the end, he emptied the bag on his bed, going through each item. Still, the result was the same._

_Spencer felt desperation rise in him as he sat down on the bed. His wallet was nowhere to be found. Including his last payment._

_His eyes started to burn as he starred as the few meagre belongings, he carried in the bag he usually took to work and back home. Usually, there weren´t any really important things in there and so far, Spencer had never had any trouble with thieves, he always managed to stay away or keep his belongings save. But today, he received his latest payment and of course today, someone skilled enough to not even be noticed stole his wallet including the face ID he had to carry to work to ‘prove’ he was of legal age should he be controlled._

_The young student kept starring at the few things scattered on his bed, not seeing anything. He only thought of the heavy bill, which was due in two days for his mother´s stay at Bennington’s. And of the fact that he would need a new ID, as fast as possible. Which would cost him. A lot._

_After all the things he had done to get enough money, all the risks he took… Now this. Spencer always tried to keep going and keep positive. But today, he gave in to the urge to just lie on his bed and cry._

**_****_ **

_“Phew…” Keith said as he looked at Spencer. “That´s… quite a bit of money.”_

_Spencer crumbled on the chair and bit his lips._

_“I know, I… I´ll give it back. I promise.” He kept abusing his lower lip until Keith sighed._

_“Spencer, I´m not a bank….” Keith started and the young man swallowed hard._

_“I know, but I need it fast and I don´t earn enough money for a bank to lend me so much… I…”_

_In fact, he didn´t earn any money except for Keith´s payment, but he didn´t want him to find that out. And it was not an income he could officially claim in order to get a credit. Officially, he was not even old enough to work here._

_“Spencer, are you in trouble? I mean…” Keith shrugged._

_Spencer quickly shook his head when Keith trailed off. “No! Gods, no! I´m not having any… gangs or mafia or something like this at my neck!” Which was true. But Keith didn´t seem to belief him. There was no lie Spencer could think off to give Keith, so he decided to be mostly honest._

_“It´s just my mother. She´s in hospital and the medical expenses are…”_

_“Ah…” Keith hummed. “No insurance?”_

_Spencer shrugged and nodded. Already, he felt uncomfortable talking about his private life. So far, Spencer had avoided giving anyone at work any private information._

_“I don´t want to push you, Spencer. But what about your dad, family, friends? IS there anyone-“_

_“No.” Spencer took a deep breath. “It´s just me and her.”_

_Keith was silent for a few minutes, before he took a chair and sat down opposite of Spencer._

_“I might be able to help, but if you want to pay me back, you will need to work more and if you will have to take care of your mother, I don´t see how-“_

_Spencer quickly looked up._

_“No! I…” He stopped, when Keith´s eyebrow rose in surprise. Taking a deep breath, Spencer started anew._

_“It won´t affect my hours, I promise. My mother does not live here and she´s not fit to travel. She´s staying at a place where they can take care of her.”_

_Spencer averted Keith´s eyes as the man continued to look at him._

_“It´s really just you and her, huh?” The man asked, sympathy heavy in his voice and Spencer bit his lips. He didn´t want pity, but if it helped him convince Keith… slowly, he nodded._

_“Ok…” Keith leaned back when Spencer looked up. “Look, kid. I´m not a monster. I´ll lend you the money, but-“ He quickly raised his voice when Spencer’s head shot up. “I really don´t see how you´ll be able to pay me back anytime soon with your current position._

_We will make a contract, but even then… You understand that I´m putting a lot of trust in you to give you this much in advance and I need you to prove to me you mean it and put in some effort.”_

_Spencer listened quietly and slowly nodded. Keith nodded in return and appeared content with Spencer’s agreement. He stood up and went over to the safe. Spencer watched him put in the numbers and take out a considerable stack of money._

_“Alright. Let´s see, you need something with a higher wage. I know you don´t want to wait the tables at the late shift. No, don´t deny it-“ Keith interrupted when Spencer opened his mouth to protest. Walking over, Keith placed the money on the table. “But the only other positions are bouncer, and I think we don´t need to discuss this, and dancer. So…” He stretched the last word. “Should I let Daniel know to give you an introduction or…?”_

_Swallowing hard, Spencer looked over at the stack of money. There was really no one else he could ask for this much in such a short time. He couldn´t go to the casinos he could legally visit by now, he was banned from those. There were no friends, no family. God forbid if he even knew where his dad was right now. Spencer had tried to call his office only to be shaken off by a secretary._

_Thinking back about what Daniel had said about his work… maybe he could do that. Maybe it was not as bad as he had thought. Still, his throat felt dry as he quietly voiced his agreement._

_“Yes.”_

**_****_ **

_„Whohoo!“ The crowd cheered as the young man wrapped himself around the pole, sliding down the metal bar with his legs around the steel. He stopped one meter above the ground, and leaned back. His hands let go of the pole, reaching back. Only hold by his latex-clad legs, the young man bend backwards until his arms reached the floor. Then his legs let go, moving over to a handstand and then down to the ground._

_Spencer straightened himself up again, panting slightly. No matter how many times he did that, it was still exhausting, but his strength and condition had picked up significantly in the weeks since he started working at the pole. Also his tips and applause had picked up with the increasingly difficult positions on the pole. He didn´t feel very comfortable, but send a smile to the clapping audience anyway before leaving the stage. His attempts to not look like he fled the stage were also getting better. Even though Spencer preferred to not show off his skin too much, there was no hold on a pole if he wore too much clothing. The only exception which worked for him was latex. The material was not very comfortable and clung to his skin. The audience loved it. The tight pants were reflecting the light of the club, drawing the eyes to his long legs and his backside. The top he wore didn´t really have any right to be called clothing. Spare parts of cloth hold together by straps left his whole waist bare and enough patches of skin uncovered to give him the necessary hold on the pole._

_When he started, Spencer flat out refused to wear something like this in public. He had argued with himself for three weeks before he bought this and a few similar outfits. At first, when he started to buy clothing for his work, he had been blushing madly even though the employees at the store had acted professional, having seen much worse. Now he tried to keep his mind practical, thinking about the business only and the benefit he would gain from wearing something like this while performing at the pole. And the tips it would get him. The last time he bought something at the shop, the roles had been reversed and the new employee at the cashier had turned a significant shade of red as she rang up the pieces of “clothing”._

_“Good job.” Keith praised him as he went backstage. Spencer almost inhaled his water, still panting slightly as he sat down._

_“Thank you.” Spencer answered in his most polite tone. Since he was in Keith’s depth, the man had continued to push him to do more. More performances, more skin. More suggestive poses and movements. He never mentioned the money, but Spencer still felt as if his depth was constantly hanging over his head._

_He did indeed pay Keith back. Bit by bit. There had been no raise for him when he switched work. Instead, Keith used the difference to lower his dept. It was a slow process and Spencer tried to keep his mood up. Not become frustrated._

_His tips were definitely higher. Unfortunately, the extra money was spent on the extra expanses. New clothes he needed to buy, since the pole quickly damaged any. In addition, the guests seemed to expect some company after the performance. Spencer’s income dropped once the men realized that he had no interest in ‘socializing’ with them, no matter how much they paid. Keith had not been happy about the guest’s sour mood and informed Spencer that if he wanted to continue being on stage, he should also put in a minimal effort. After all, other staff members would gladly take up the chance and be happy to have a few paid drinks as well._

_“Spencer.” Keith´s tone was full of warning when Spencer choose to put on a lose shirt on top of his pole outfit. It let him feel at least a bit less naked before he went into the crowd._

_“I know.” The young student growled out._

_“You know I´m a patient man, but you really are pushing it.” Keith grumbled and Spencer tried not to snort at that. He remembered when the man had told him that no one needed to do anything they were uncomfortable with. Yet here he was, ‘encouraged’ to go into the crowd and let someone pay a few drinks for him. While it did help with the money, Spencer didn´t like the attention of the men buying his drinks. Keith had told him to go dance with a few guests, but Spencer had so far successfully refused to the public humping and groping these men called dancing._

_Nonetheless, he went out into the crowd. By now he was skilled enough to avoid being touched too much. He managed to get to the bar without much trouble and sat down on one of the stools. Sure enough, it didn´t take long for someone to join him and Spencer forced a smile on his lips when he accepted the offered drink. The next hour would be spent listening to innuendos if he was lucky. If not, it would be spent listening to talk about sex and the man trying to get his hands on him. Sometimes, the attempted flirts were even nice enough, as the men tried to simply find out more about him. Spencer didn´t answer their questions, but it was a welcome change to more creative – and sometimes really idiotic- pick up lines._

_Thankfully, he would be able to return to the stage in a few minutes. At least there, no one was able to get close to him._

******Present******

No matter how tired Spencer was, he always greeted Remy with a kiss on the lips and a smile. If just for the smile it earned him back, the effort to put a smile on was worth it. But today was even more special. It was movie night and Spencer finally convinced Remy to watch Doctor Who with him.

“I´ll be ready in a few.” Spencer promised before he did a quick detour to take a shower. It didn´t take him long to shower as this time, Remy did not join him. At first, Spencer felt disappointed but when he came out, he saw Remy opening a bottle of wine and two plates of food on the little table in front of the couch.

“Smells good.” Spencer commented and sat down on the couch next to Remy. Immediately, he was handed a glass of wine which he took gladly. As the fist episode started, they buried themselves in covers and pillows and leaning against each other, they ate their food.

“You like it?” Spencer asked carefully as he placed his and Remy´s empty plates ono the table and picked up their wine glasses again. Remy hummed, which was not really an answer and Spencer smiled sheepishly as he snuggled closer to the other man. Instantly, an arm went around his middle, creating the perfect position to cuddle deeper into the man Spencer had grown increasingly close to.

As he continued to sip his wine and watch the episodes he had seen so many times, Spencer couldn´t stifle a yawn and his eyes closed for a moment longer than only a blink.

“Y’ tired?” Remy asked quietly as he took the wine glass out of Spencer’s hand. Spencer looked up to see him finish the rest of his own wine off before the Cajun placed the glasses on the floor next to the couch.

“Just a bit. I had to stay a bit longer to do the accounting.” He admitted and closed his eyes when Remy´s lips brushed against his forehead.

“Remy noticed.” The amused sound didn´t prevent Spencer from offering a guilty “I´m sorry.” Spencer immediately remembered that Remy had cooked dinner and he had kept him waiting.

“It´s fine, cher. Remy will wait for y’ any day.” The Cajun promised and Spencer felt his heartbeat pick up at the words. “Mais, cher… dere no one else to do dat?”

“No.” Spencer answered immediately and with heavy regret. “It´s only three people who do it, including me. And Keith and Mike were not in today. Usually, I´m rarely doing it alone, since I need to lock everything up afterwards but today Keith was away on business and Mike´s daughter…” He trailed off. From the little bit of gossip he had picked up, it didn´t look so well. “I… I could talk to Keith, I could do the accounting the next day-“ Not really, since he was still doing his lectures at that time but maybe he could just skip on or two.

“Cher. Remy told y’ it´s fine, non?” Remy repeated, as he picked up on of Spencer’s hands to place a kiss on the back. Still, Spencer felt as if he had to explain himself.

“It´s just, there aren´t a lot of people in there who can do it and we´ve had a lot of changing staff recently.”

“Pourquoi?” Remy asked and Spencer felt proud of himself to finally pick up the meaning of the word.

“I don´t know. I guess it´s not uncommon for a club. When I started, a few people started with me and they just quit after a while. One day they were there, the next day a colleague tells you they resigned.” He shrugged and closed his eyes as he leaned stronger against Remy. The Cajun´s fingers gently ran over his hip, just above the pajama´s waistband. Remy hummed again, his fingertips brushing over the waistband.

“Y’ not wondering where people go?” he asked and Spencer frowned.

“Remy… it´s a night club. And let´s be honest, the area is not the best. The money´s good but that´s about it.”

“So, y´r doing dat for the money?” although Remy sounded casual, Spencer frowned further. He didn´t want to admit to Remy that he didn´t have much money and he didn´t want to tell him to much about his private life. Or his depts to Keith. 

“Let´s just not talk about work, okay?” he asked gently and relaxed when he felt Remy nod.

“Remy´s just wondering, why y’ boss don´t just get’s le comptable.” He muttered and Spencer sighed. Of course the man didn´t want to let it go.

“Look… I don’t know, okay. Usually Mike does it, but it´s not looking so good for his daughter right now. And there aren´t many people allowed in the office, Keith keeps a tight security. It´s actually a nice change to work alone in the office compared to getting starred at the whole time. But if you’re really worry about the late hours, I can ask him to hire someone. It will just take a bit for him to get access, Keith´s got some really weird security for his office and – “

“Shh.. pardon, cher. Remy did´t want to pressure y’ to quit dat.” He apologized and kissed Spencer’s forehead. “But now Remy´s curious.” He added after a minute and Spencer sighed in fake exasperation. Remy had told him he worked once as a security consultant, of course he would be curious.

“Ok, fine. The code I have is my own personal one that I created. Not even Keith knows it. From the little bit he explained, it´s somehow tuned to let him know when someone who is not allowed get´s inside without one of the people allowed.” He hesitated for a moment. “I think he recruited a mutant he´s friends with to create some kind of barrier. But I´m not entirely sure how.” He admitted, curious to see if Remy would react to this bit of information. “A few weeks after I started, someone actually tried to get in. Security questioned all of us, so I think the person got away. But the point is, they didn´t even get in. And if somehow someone got one of the codes, there would be only a few minutes before the alarm gets off if none of the permitted people came in with them.” Looking up, he watched Remy think about what he had said and after a few seconds, the Cajun nodded in reluctant agreement.

“Dey use mutants. Not many do.” He mentioned and Spencer shrugged.

“It works, so I think more people should do it.”

Remy hummed and leaned forward to pour the rest of the wine into his glass before he leant back against the couch and shifted his attention back to the tv. Spencer declined the offer to drink some of the wine, instead he snuggled closer to the Cajun and closed his eyes. An amused snort shook Remy´s frame.

“Y’ not watching, cher?”

“I´ve seen it already.” Spencer informed him, but when Remy leaned forward for the remote, he added. “So we can discuss it tomorrow at breakfast?”

A short laugh once again let Spencer’s human pillow shake, but Remy only turned the volume lower instead of turning the TV off. For once feeling content, Spencer smiled as he closed his eyes, letting the faint voices of the Doctor and other protagonists lull him into sleep.

**********

The next day was Sunday and while Spencer still would need to work at the club very late at night, the day was free. He didn´t dare to think about the paper due in a week, since this was one of the rare occasions Remy took him on a date. A proper, actual date.

Spencer couldn´t stop smiling, since Remy clearly had taken his preferences into account. Between visiting the museum, they had a leisure picknick in the park and as the evening came closer. When visiting the art gallery, which was not Spencer’s forte per se, Remy had taken a little detour to the men’s restroom. Proving to Spencer that the Cajun really liked the added spice of semi-public sex. He didn´t outright fuck him, but the mutual hand jobs left both of them strolling relaxed between the paintings. And Spencer had to admit, that while he never would have expected to do things like this in public just a year ago, it was always exciting with Remy as his partner. Spencer no longer minded if Remy wanted to add a little extra to their sex life, be it the location or even the few toys Remy had brought over. The blindfold was quickly becoming Spencer’s favorite among them.

His boyfriend was rightfully confident in bed, creative and attentive and Spencer couldn´t wish for anyone better. The only thing worrying him was that while Spencer liked to call Remy his boyfriend in the quiet of his mind, there was no verbal agreement. And while Spencer certainly spend a lot of time at Remy´s, he noticed that the Cajun´s flat was… unpersonal. Like some business rented apartment. Remy also didn´t now much about him. They talked about Spencer’s work and at some point Spencer had admitted to the club just being a part time job helping him fund his studies, Remy didn´t know any details.

The state of Remy´s apartment kept him from involving himself to much with Remy, something Spencer loathed. He wanted this. He wanted this man, desperately. As his lover, his boyfriend. Permanent. Spencer already knew he was in love with Remy but whenever he wanted to push things further, Remy was skillfully avoiding the topic.

It only proved to Spencer that Remy was not here permanently. It was some kind of work-related stay, he knew that. But it was not permanent. Afraid of bursting the bubble, Spencer didn´t push to hard.

“Let´s go to dinner, mon cher. Remy knows just de place to take his beau.” Remy said and Spencer felt his heart skip a beat every time he heard Remy use some kind of verbal claim, which happened more often recently. It had been ‘cher’ before, now it was ‘mon cher’. Remy calling him his more often now.

He took Remy´s hand as they walked through the park back to Remy´s car. As long as it lasted, it was perfect.

******Past******

_His last performance had been exhausting and Spencer dropped down on the chair and quickly downed the rest of the water in his water bottle. It was late and all he wanted to do was to go home and fall into bed. But he knew he would not be able to go home yet. Each night, the tips were handed out at the end of the shift and there were still two hours till then. If he went home now and returned tomorrow, he knew his tips would miraculously be less than on the evenings he stayed._

_The only exception to this was Keith´s promise to ‘keep his belongings safe’ should he be occupied otherwise. Like, talking to a guest. The underlying message was something Spencer refused to acknowledge but he knew some of the dancer’s sometimes left with a guest._

_Spencer had once believed this to… consensual, at least. One man hitting on another and mutual attraction leading to more. This was a gay club after all and picking up someone in a club was not something out of the ordinary. The staff members more than once showed their willingness for a bit of fun. But now, Spencer was not so sure anymore if all of this was really ‘willing’ and ‘consensual’. So far, there had been no proof of anything. Other than Keith pushing Spencer to spending some time outside in the crowd between his performances. It left a feeling of dread in his stomach, but Spencer ignored it. He owned a dept to Keith and he would earn the money to pay him back as long as no one outright demanded more of him than he was willing to give. He could bear being uncomfortable for a few hours a week._

_“You really did an amazing job up there.” Keith commented and Spencer almost jumped. He had believed to be alone in the staff room._

_“You know, you are becoming increasingly popular with our guests.” Keith informed him as he stood in front of Spencer. For a moment, the young student though about how Keith would have sat down a few months ago when talking to him. Creating a more comforting and equal image of himself. A friendly and well-meaning person. Now the owner of the club towered over him and looked down on him._

_“I will go out in a few minutes. Just-“_

_“- having a drink? They´ll buy you one.” Keith interrupted as he looked disapprovingly at the empty water bottle._

_“- taking a break. In peace.” Spencer finished and Keith frowned._

_“Yes, well. Your break is over. Get out there.”_

_Spencer bit his lip. “My shift is over.” He reminded the man and Keith shrugged._

_“We’re not done counting. Do something productive while you wait.” The man paused for a moment. “Otherwise I´m forced to cut your tips.”_

_Spencer sat up abruptly._

_“What? Why?!”_

_“As compensation. The guests are unhappy with you and some are tired of waiting for you to get over your bullshit. We already had a few people leaving. They don´t want to wait for someone who´s not going to show up.”_

_“There was never any promise I would join them!” Spencer insisted but Keith clicked his tongue in disapproval._

_“They are our guests. And when the guests are not happy, they don´t come back. I even had some complains from other staff members. People who are unhappy don´t give good tips and the waiters have to work harder to get their money if they even get it at all.”_

_Spencer felt dread settle in his stomach. He knew where this was leading._

_“I can´t ignore this anymore. Either you play with the team or you’re out.”_

_“Out?” Spencer echoed. “You´re firing me?” He asked in disbelief._

_“No, what are you taking me for? You know we don´t force people to do anything here and I´ve got no reason to fire you just because you don´t want to dance after your shift is done.” Keith spread his hands in a show of reason. “But the spot on the stage will be occupied by someone else and – I´m sorry, but the bar doesn´t need any help these days so-“_

_“I´ll have to return to the evening shifts.” Spencer finished dryly. So much for not forcing anyone._

_“Well, yes. But it´s your choice.”_

_“What kind of choice is that?!” Spencer exploded. “You know exactly, I can´t affort –“_

_“Spencer, your personal situation is not relevant for work. You having financial troubles doesn´t mean I can continue to threat you better. I helped you where I was able to. But I draw the line when the rest of the staff is suffering from your behavior!” The man said sharply, and Spencer bit his lips. Keith took a deep breath._

_“As I said, it´s your choice.”_

_Spencer returned to the bar and tried to act as usual, but he still felt shaken by the encounter with Keith. Looking around, he wondered which of the waiters had complained about him. But he got along well enough with everyone, he couldn´t pinpoint who might have said something against him._

_It didn´t take long for him to catch the attention of one of the guests. Spencer tried to smile but it felt like a grimace. Nonetheless, the man still went over and introduced himself as John. The way he said the name, Spencer immediately was sure it was not his real name. But since the man most likely wanted to try and get into his pants for one night, he guessed it was not uncommon to use a false name. Not that he knew. Spencer didn´t do one-night stands. Or more night stands._

_Briefly, Spence wondered if Keith would demand the same from him if he knew just how limited Spencer’s experience with physical contact was._

_He probably would. It didn´t matter._

_When Pete took their order, Spencer did not give him a signal to leave the alcohol out this time._

_John was not the worst company. He was charming and nice, but just the thought of entering the dance floor was turning Spencer’s insides into stone. But he knew it was expected from him and he couldn´t afford to lose his position if he wanted to repay his depth. So he downed the drink and let John take his hand to lead him into the crowd. Instantly, he felt uncomfortable and squashed and as John attempted to find some clear space to dance, he felt someone slap his backside._

_Just one second later, John pulled him closer to his own body._

_“Relax, it´s just a dance.” The man said, trying to sound comforting. It didn´t help at all. Spencer was not able to move and he didn´t want to be this close to John, even though the man still acted decent enough by keeping his hands at appropriate places._

_“I – I´m sorry!” Spencer forced out and broke free to return to the bar._

_“Whoa, wait-“ John´s voice rang out behind him. The man probably tried to reach for him, but the crowd closed the space like water flooding into a hole. But being alone did not help as Spencer was now squashed between sweaty and moving bodies by his own. He took a few turns, tried to worm his way through available spaces between the dancing people but he felt as if he was moving in circles instead of out._

_For one moment, he thought he could recognize John voice._

_“-lost sight of the -“_

_What? Spencer froze, trying to listen. Until someone dumped into him from behind._

_“Sorry, pal. My mis- well, helloooo.” The smell of alcohol hit Spencer’s nose when the person who dumped into him didn´t move away, but closer. A meaty arm wrapped around his waist and pulled the student close to a sweaty body. Spencer felt like gagging at the smell and struggled to break free._

_“Saw you up there. Dance with me.” The man said ignored Spencer’s struggled. Instead, he pulled him closer and Spencer grimaced as the man started to grind against him. Something hard rubbed against his hip and the man´s other hand was well on his way to Spencer’s groin when the young genius shoved the wrist away and made a wrangled out of his grip. He could hear the man swear and saw him reach out, but Spencer stumbled away from him. Between the dancing people and back into the crowd. Disgust swelled up and panic started to settle in when he felt another hand grab his ass just mere seconds later. Determined to get out, Spencer struggled through the people. Ignoring the groping, he concentrated on moving. But the crowd was thick, and he was not used to moving between them. More stuck than moving, Spencer felt violated at the unwanted hands reaching out to him and the slurred demands to ‘dance’. It felt suffocating and Spencer increased the force he used to get through the people as he felt his breathing increase with panic._

_This was too much! He needed to get out of here! The moving light and moving bodies. The heat and the crown. Narrowing down, groping, touching. Spencer felt like screaming, but the breath in his lungs stuck. Panic and fear started to grow and –_

_Someone pulled him closer to a warm body. Instantly, Spencer felt comforted as somehow, the crowd didn´t feel so thick anymore. Except for a pair of hands on his waist, no one was touching him anymore._

_“Calm down, bebe.” A deep voice said, Spencer felt himself relax almost instantly at the soothing tone. The man was just as tall as he was, maybe even taller and for once, didn´t smell of alcohol. Instead, he smelled… nice. Spencer took a deep breath as the man pulled him into a lose embrace. Really nice. Another deep breath and the young genius felt himself calm down more._

_“That’s it, cher. Y’r doing bien.”_

_Finally feeling calm again, Spencer really looked at the man. He was well built. Muscled in all the right places but didn´t look overly bulky. Long legs in sinful pants and a well fitted, soft shirt. Long, auburn hair and full lips. And he was wearing sunglasses. Indoors. Another eye-condition or…? Spencer bit his lips. He couldn´t just ask. Even Spencer knew that was rude._

_“Thank you.” He brought out and the man chuckled amused. The sound turned the stones in Spencer’s stomach into something much more pleasant and the genius felt heat rise to his cheeks as he suddenly noticed how close the man was._

_Inwardly, he scolded himself for his behavior. Yes, the man was attractive, but that was no reason to act like this. He even forgot he was still in the crowd! He needed to leave._

_“It´s Remy who should be grateful, cher.” The man smiled and – oh, that smile was positively sinful. Spencer felt his blush deepen. “Remy’s got to dance with such a beau.”_

_Beau? Spencer knew enough French to realize the man had just called him a beauty, but…_

_“I´m not-“ he started, but a smile from the man let his voice fade away._

_“Not dancing. Qui. Let Remy fix dat.” With this, the man – Remy? – took Spencer’s hands and placed one on his shoulder while he kept the other one in a lose grip. More like ballroom dancing than fit for a crowd like this but then Remy put an arm around Spencer’s waist, and he pulled him much closer than Spencer was used to for ballroom dancing. When Remy began to sway, Spencer didn´t even think. His own body seemed to move effortlessly with Remy’s fluid motions._

_Strange, just a few minutes ago he was close to panic, now he felt relaxed and just the slightest bit of nervous about dancing with the handsome man. Spencer let himself be led while he looked at the other man’s face. Right. Sunglasses._

_“Remy…” Spencer started, almost confident that was the other man´s name even though it meant Remy was talking about himself in third person._

_“Qui?”_

_“Uhm… are you…” Spencer haltered. He really wanted to know. But he didn´t want to offend Remy and encourage him to leave. Thankfully, Remy seemed to know where this was leading, as he let go of Spencer’s hand to dip his glasses a bit lower. Red and black eyes looked at him and – Spencer knew he should be shocked, but instead, he felt intrigued. Those eyes were mesmerizing._

_“Does dis bother y’, bebe?” Remy asked and Spencer shook his head._

_“No.”_

_It was true, Remy´s eyes were unusual and if someone had descripted eyes like this to Spencer a few days ago, he would at least think them weird. Now, he just couldn´t look away. They were stunning and captivating. Remy smiled and Spencer felt himself blush again, heat rising to his head._

_Remy pulled his glasses up into his hair. His hand didn´t return to take up Spencer’s hand again but instead, found their way around Spencer’s hip. So Spencer settled on placing his hand other Remy’s other shoulder, as their positions became less formal and more like the kind of dance the people around them danced._

_Spencer almost stumbled over the fluid and effortless way Remy maneuvered their positions, but Remy’s hands on his body prevented him from breaking the now much closer dance._

_Much closer. Spencer’s breath hinged when he felt the other man this close. He could feel the motion of Remy’s muscles underneath his shirt and suddenly, the man’s face also was much closer._

_When did that happen? Spencer felt completely swept away and out of his league. He was dancing much closer with Remy than with everyone before, but he couldn´t even muster up any kind of resistance. Because this gorgeous man was moving with him, his captivating eyes starring into his own and those ludicrous lips were close enough for Spencer to feel Remy’s breath._

_“ ‘ow about dis, cher?” Remy whispered against his lips and Spencer felt the other man’s move lower until they reach the tight pants Spencer was still wearing. “Does this bother y’?”_

_What? Spencer only blinked, feeling almost dazed at the closeness. He should be bothered by the advances, shouldn´t he? Instead, he felt anticipation rise inside of him, tingling through his veins._

_He moved his hands over Remy’s shoulders, to his neck and buried his fingers in soft hair. Just a second later, he felt Remy’s soft lips on his own._

_Spencer melted against the other man. He didn´t have a lot of experience in kissing, but Remy didn´t seem to mind as the man took over and ravished his mouth. All Spencer could do was let out a little moan, dampened by Remy´s lips and attempt to kiss back. He was no match to the skilled lips and clever tongue. Instead of trying to do anything, Spencer let Remy take charge over the kiss, surrendering._

_Remy’s hands moved lower, over his butt and Spencer broke free of the kiss as heat filled him. What was going on? He never would have let anyone touch him like this on a dance floor on the club! He should tell Remy to stop and he should get out of here, he should –_

_“Oh god.” Spencer got out when Remy´s lips latched onto his throat. No one ever did that and Spencer would never have guessed how arousing it could be to have someone suck on your neck. Coherent thoughts slipped away as Remy licked and sucked on his throat while his hands squeezed Spencer´s ass._

_This felt like being drunk. Only so much better. Much hotter. Spencer didn´t know when they had stopped swaying to the music and started to move against each other. Any other day, Spencer would be embarrassed about getting aroused in public, now he wanted –_

_He wanted more._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters but the only place to break it off that felt okay was leaving one chapter long and the other to short ^^° So, now it´s only one really long chapter. I´m lookig forward to see what you think :)

******Past******

_Spencer was – almost – sure he wouldn´t have let this go too far on the dance floor. Well, much farther than it did. But it was good that Remy suggested to move this to a more private place and Spencer was pulling Remy along into the staff area to grab his things to leave._

_Remy´s lips on his neck send shivers down his spine as Spencer pushed in the code to open the back area and he pulled Remy along. The moment the door closed behind them, Spencer hesitated. This area was staff only and he shouldn´t let a stranger- Remy turned him around and pulled him in for another kiss._

_Or they could just take the backdoor and be out here much faster than going through the club again. Reluctantly, Spencer broke free and pulled Remy further into the area and to the dressing room where he went straight for his locker. While he opened it and took his things out, he felt Remy´s arms slip around his hips and pull him closer. Strange how he had panicked the last time he felt a man´s erection against his backside, but now all he wanted to do was and push back against Remy. Instead, he turned around in Remy´s embrace. His bag landed on the floor and Spencer wrapped his arms around Remy´s shoulders when he felt the other man’s hand move to his ass again. As the man reached gripped his backside, Spencer moved up and wrapped his legs around Remy´s waits. Something he so far had only done to the pole, but never to another man. His back hit the lockers as Remy pushed him against the metal doors and kissed him again._

_Spencer moaned into the kiss when Remy pressed him tight against the lockers and moved his hips._

_This was delicious, just the right amount of friction against his erection. Everything Remy did just seemed to get him harder and Spencer almost whimpered when Remy broke the kiss and bit into his neck as he continued to move against him. Each bit of returning pressure seemed to spur on the lust just a bit more and –_

_Oh god, he was going to sleep with Remy. He knew it, he wanted it._

_A one-night stand at the club was certainly not now Spencer imagined losing his virginity, but-_

_Let´s be honest, this was probably his only opportunity to sleep with someone as gorgeous and sensual as Remy. The man clearly knew what he was doing, and Spencer was sure the man would be great in bed. Who better to –_

_Okay, that was not honest. It was all true, but currently meaningless._

_The real reason was that he wanted Remy. He wanted Remy badly. So, he let his hands slip down from the man´s shoulders, trusting him to hold his weight as he began to open Remy´s shirts. He didn´t look, too busy kissing Remy, but what he felt when his hands moved over naked skin was more than just promising. Spencer let out a disappointed whine when he felt Remy lowering him to the ground, but the man was quick to give him another kiss._

_“Not ‘ere, bebe. But Remy´s place is close.” Remy´s lips moved over his cheek to his ear as the man pressed Spencer closer again. “Come with me?” He muttered before kissing the spot just below Spencer’s ear. He young student shivered and nodded._

_A sudden cat call almost had Spencer jump away from Remy._

_Looking to the door of the staff room, the young genius felt himself blush deeply as he looked at a grinning Daniel. Then reality hit him. They were in the staff room! How could he have forgotten they were not only in a restricted, but semi-public place!_

_Daniel chuckled at Spencer’s expression, but quickly shook his head when the young genius attempted to free himself of Remy´s embrace. Oh hell, the man was still gripping his ass._

_“Don´t mind me. I just need a quick moment before you leave.” He looked over to Remy for a moment, who quickly raised his hands, letting go of Spencer._

_“Remy will wait outside for y’, cher.”_

_The moment Remy closed the door behind himself, Daniel let out an appreciative whistle and Spencer fidgeted._

_“Relax, I just thought you´d like to get your extra money before you leave.” Daniel grins and holds out a few folded bills. Spencer blinks. That was faster than expected._

_“Thank you.” He takes the money and puts it into his messenger bag._

_The other dancer only smiles and makes motions toward the door._

_“Now go and…” The following suggestive gesture was obscene enough for Spencer to blush again. “Don´t leave him waiting.”_

_Muttering a quiet ‘Jerk’ under his breath, Spencer turns around to leave. As he comes closer to the door, he realizes again just what he is about to do but when sees Remy standing a few feet further down in the corridor … Spencer bit´s his lips at the sight. Remy was sex on legs. Just watching him as he stood there, looking around in curiosity made Spencer’s nerves tingle. When Remy noticed him approaching and his gaze fell on the young student, Spencer felt like melting on the spot. Remy hadn´t placed his sunglasses on his nose again and the look in his eyes was enough to direct Spencer’s blood straight into his groin. Anticipation made his nerves tingle and Spencer picked up his pace to reach Remy faster. Following his most urgent impulse, wrapped his arms around Remy´s neck to kiss him. He´d never thought he would do something like this, just walking up to a stranger, kissing him. Even though it was already clear they would spend the night together. But Remy didn´t complain. Instead, he kissed back and placed one arm around Spencer’s hip to pull him along towards the sign that read ‘EXIT’._

_Just how far away was Remy´s place? Spencer slipped his hands back into the still open shirt to run his finger´s over the smooth skin. The feeling of Remy so close was intoxicating and when the kiss broke, he buried his nose against Remy´s neck, kissing the soft skin in a mirror of Remy´s actions. He had no idea if this was good or not, but it had felt good when Remy did it to him._

_Remy´s throat vibrated as the man hummed lowly._

_“Y’r a responsive one, aren´t you, cher?” he muttered. Spencer had no idea what he meant by that but the hand on his hip moved to his ass and Spencer stopped thinking about Remy´s words. He almost protested, when Remy shifted his attention towards the door and guided them out._

_Why were things taking so long? He couldn´t await being alone with the charming man. To touch that body, explore it. To be touched by him. Spencer moved his hands further down towards Remy’s belt, pure lust building inside of him when he saw the bulge in the other man´s pants. He wanted to touch, to feel, to feel him inside of him. Spencer had always feared for the first time to hurt but now he couldn´t wait to find out the things Remy could do to him._

_Remy let out a shaky breath when and gently moved Spencer’s hand away from his belt._

_“Easy, bebe. Remy will take care of you, but let´s get there first, non?”_

_Instead of answering, Spencer sucked on Remy´s neck. Thrilled by the impact his action had on Remy._

_The Cajun cursed in French and Spencer let go of the sensitive skin._

_“Remy, please.” All that mattered was Remy. Remy´s hands, Remy´s lips. Remy´s cock. Spencer was neither daring nor experienced enough to really take action, even though he really wanted to touch. But he pressed closer against Remy, desperate to feel the man´s body. A tiny bit of him thought he should be horrified at his own behavior, but he wasn´t. Moving his hips against Remy’s, he felt the hardness beneath the cotton brush against his groin and against his own growing bulge._

_“Alright, bebe. Slow down. Merde.” Remy cursed again and took a step back. Spencer almost whined. Why didn´t Remy give him what he needed? By now, Spencer growing hard enough to feel more than just a little trapped in his pants. He only calmed down a bit when the other man took his face in both his hands and kissed him slowly._

_“Not ‘ere, cher.” Remy said as guided Spencer down the back alley towards the main street._

**_*****_ **

_The young genius had no idea how they made it, he had no recollection of the way they took. He knew that he had toed off his shoes once he reached the apartment, but that was pretty much it. The moment the bedroom door closed behind him, he was pressed against the wall. The Cajun latched onto his neck again, his hands roaming over Spencer’s body._

_“Oh, god. Yes.” Spencer let out a low moan when the other man finally gripped his hardness. The latex of his pants was still between them, but it felt so good. The young genius felt his whole body tremble in anticipation as he watched Remy reach for Spencer’s pants. He blushed when the man peeled the clingy material down to his thighs and was tempted to cover himself when his erection was free. For a moment, he felt embarrassed and exposed. It felt to intimate to share with someone he didn´t know. But it was too late to worry about that. Spencer tried to relax and close his eyes when Remy gripped his hard cock and started to stroke it._

_Letting out a moan, Spencer let his head fall back as Remy continued to work his erection. This was so much better than doing it himself. His hands reached blindly for Remy and he gripped the other man´s arms tightly. Finally, he opened his eyes and was rewarded with a kiss to the corner of his lips before Remy leant down to kiss his neck. Then suck his neck. And bite it._

_Each action brought another hot wave of arousal right down to the hot flesh between Spencer´s legs and the young genius spread his legs as far as his pants allowed him. It was good, but not enough. Spencer tried to move along with Remy´s hand, tried to thrust into the other man´s grip. And moaned again when it was so much better, but still not enough._

_“Remy, please.” He begged. He needed more. This time he did let out whine when Remy let go of his hardness._

_Remy let out an amused hum and instead of opening Spencer’s shirt, he just pushed it up and over Spencer’s head. The shirt itself was lose enough to be pushed of that easily. Not like the top Spencer was wearing underneath._

_“Kinky, cher. Remy likes dat.” The Cajun said appraisingly as he looked the younger man up and down. Spencer blinked, looking down in embarrassment. Was he really about to do this with a stranger? Someone he just met?_

_The last worrying thoughts left Spencer’s mind when Remy pulled of his own shirt. His movements were fluid and sensual. Far more sexual than any of the performances Spencer had seen in the club even though it was such a simple gesture. Spencer let his eyes roam over the other man´s naked torso. In comparison, he felt small, even with the additional workouts on the pole. How could someone like that even think about touching him? Remy was perfect. The sight of the well-toned chest and abs made his stomach flip. Remy´s pants already sat low on his hips and following the trail down from Remy´s navel to his pants, Spencer could see the outline of a well sized erection. It made his insides tighten, both with desire and nerves. Should he tell Remy that he never slept with anyone?_

_No, Spencer decided. Who would even belief someone old enough to work at a bar and perform on a pole to be a virgin? Especially one who was as easy as Spencer must appear to Remy now. He´d only humiliate himself by telling Remy. Spencer didn´t want to discourage Remy or appear naïve in front of the man._

_Trying to find his courage, Spencer took hold of his own waistband and pushed the clingy material further down. It was difficult putting these pants on and difficult taking them off. Spencer bis his lips when he thought about the picture he must make, far from the gracefulness of Remy´s moves._

_His heart was beating too fast and he hoped Remy didn´t notice how close he was to trembling. Or maybe at least think of a different reason for it. And it was easy enough. There was this gorgeous man in front of him who was going to sleep with him and while he felt nervous, a bit embarrassed and unsure, he also felt aroused. Spencer never felt so much lust for anyone in his life before, so much desire to touch and be touched. And Remy did touch him. Instead of watching Spencer struggle to get the tight latex off, the other man took reached for a small tube at the bedside, before taking hold of Spencer’s waistband. As he peeled down the latex, Remy gracefully wend down to his knees until the material reached the floor._

_Looking down, the young genius swallowed hard. The moment his pants hit the floor, Remy was moving his lips on Spencer’s lower belly and further down. Conveniently brushing past the younger man’s erection, Remy´s tongue teased the soft skin of Spencer’s inner thigh._

_The younger man let out a shuddering breath as he watched. His legs were trembling, his body tense in anticipation. The wall took most of his weight as Spencer was unable to keep himself upright. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he pressed them against the wall as he leaned back. He felt ready to burst as he felt Remy´s mouth on his skin, his lips teasing over the soft skin. Remy’s hand on his knee almost let him jump. Calloused finger hooked into the back of his knees and guided Spencer’s leg over Remy´s shoulder while the lips drew closer to his painfully hard erection. Spencer’s nails scratched over the white wall as he balled his hands to fists and released them again in an unconscious gesture. He almost whimpered Remy reached the base of groin and didn’t pay attention to the soft click when Remy opened the tube in his hand and coated his fingers in lube._

_Instead, Spencer’s head fell back against the wall as hot breath brushed over his sensitive erection and-_

_Spencer moaned loudly at the feeling of wet heat wrapping around his dick. He whimpered and buried his hands in Remy´s hair as the man took him in deeper into his mouth. It was already almost too much and for a moment Spencer was afraid he would come far too soon, embarrass himself even further._

_Unable to form any words, Spencer let out another moan when Remy moved his head up, lips running over the lengths of Spencer’s hard dick and back down._

_“Oh fuck, Remy…” Already so close, Spencer silently begged for restrain as Remy moved up again. He needed to hold on just a little longer, but Remy was having none of that. His clever tongue was circling over the head, before he took Spencer back in. With another moan, Spencer leaned forward. Trembling and shaking, he tried to push down the feeling of rising tension in his balls as he watched Remy suck him. At the same time, slick finger moved over his leg to his ass. There was no hesitation when the other man pushed a lube coated finger into his body and the burn was enough to take the edge of the approaching orgasm. It hurt and Spencer closed his eyes, feeling himself tensing up. But he didn´t really go soft and Remy was still moving his lips over his erection. It only took a few moments for Spencer to focus on the wet feeling of Remy´s mouth as the pain in his ass ebbed down enough for Spencer to force his muscles to relax._

_Spencer didn´t know how long he spent balancing between the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched and prepared and the pleasure and heat of Remy´s mouth. A few times, when he got used to the current amount of stretching, he could feel himself coming closer to orgasm again. But then Remy added another finger or stretched him further and it was like torture. Up and down and up and down. Never high enough to come but never low enough to not be at least aroused. Remy was very considerate with preparing him. Or maybe just enjoyed driving him into madness._

_After what felt like an eternity, Spencer was close to breaking apart in bliss and equally close to sobbing in frustration. He had lost all coherent thoughts, his silent begging between heavy breaths reduced to simple worded pleas for relief. His body was shaking, his hands trembling and his dick an aching hardness almost too sensitive to touch. His belly felt so tight the muscles felt close to cramping and Spencer knew he was close again. Almost there._

_And then Remy stopped._

_This time, Spencer did let out a broken sob. He wanted to grip Remy´s hair, guide head back into his lap. But his finges refused to tighten. His hands fell down, barely brushing over muscular shoulders._

_“Please, please. Remy.” The silent chanting was interrupted by a gently shushing sound._

_“Turn around, cher.” Remy ordered, voice deep with heavy lust and Spencer tried. He did. His body simply refused to move. But it also didn´t resist when Remy gently guided him, turning him around until Spencer was facing the wall. Remy´s hands were on his waist, his hips. Gentle but firm pressure on his spine forced him into arching his and bending his body until Spencer almost lost balance and needed to push his hands against the wall to find support. Spencer’s breath hitched. Like this? Remy wanted to take him like this? Not even looking at him? Spencer’s eyes dropped down to the floor. A neutral carpet. Standard for business apartments. And a white wall._

_“Remy-“ He wanted to change positions. A grey carpet and white wall was not what he wanted to look at his first time. He wanted to see Remy´s face._

_“Shh, bebe. Almost done.” Spencer´s mouth suddenly felt dry. He was still aroused, still hard. But…_

_“I want to look at you.” Spencer somehow managed to get out and if he could, he would have straightened up. But his muscles where still tight with tension and moving felt impossible. Unsure of himself, of his non-existing experience, Spencer bit his lips. Maybe it was alright like this? This was an anonymous fuck with a stranger and most likely only one night. He should expect something intimate, should he?_

_A hand reached for his chin, lifting his face up and Spencer found himself looking up into Remy´s unusual eyes. It still sent a thrill through him. He watched, as Remy leaned pulled him closer, his arms going around Spencer’s middle. Spencer leaned against Remy, letting the man hold most of his weight._

_Remy’s lips caressing his neck again came as a surprise. His hands roaming over Spencer’s body even more. Spencer’s breath hitched. Remy´s gentle kisses stopped for a moment, when the mutant pulled Spencer’s top over his head. Instantly, Spencer became aware of the fact that he was now completely naked in front of Remy, while the man was still mostly dressed. After the way he just had been touched, it was ridiculous to feel embarrassed about it, but Spencer still felt heat rise to his face._

_Again, he was surprised by Remy´s strength when the man picked him up. Hand just below the student’s ass, the mutant lifted Spencer easily. Somehow, the young genius didn´t know how, he was able to wrap his legs around Remy´s waist and hold onto his shoulders. It only took a few steps for Remy to reach the bed and he even managed to kneel on the mattress before placing Spencer down on it._

_Spencer swallowed hard as he watched Remy stand up again and take off his pants. His movements were sensual and erotic, rekindling the heat in Spencer’s groin as he watched. Even if he did, Spencer knew he wouldn´t be able to not let his gaze drop to the other man´s lap. He was hard, but not fully erect yet. Still, his cock was already long and thick. Spencer couldn´t tear his eyes away as he watched Remy reach into the night stand next to the bed. He threw the wrapped condom onto the bed, but kept the tube in his hands. He heat in Spencer’s face grew as he watched the other man open the tube and pour a generous amount of its content into his hand before reaching for his own dick. Remy spread the lube with one hand as the other quickly closed the tube with a practiced move and threw it on the bed next to the condom. Spencer didn´t look where it landed, he kept watching Remy´s long finger wrap around the other man´s cock. Wanking it in a lazy movement as Remy moved to kneel on the bed. Remy´s cock started to swell and grow into a full erection as the mutant jerked it and Spencer felt a moan slip out as he continued to watch. Spencer never considered watching another man pleasuring himself to be so hot. Of course, he had masturbated in the past, he was a teen. But never to porn, since the only computers available to him were university property. He had been thinking about sex with men while wanking. But he never thought about such a scenario. It felt intimate and hot to watch the tip of Remy´s dick slip out between his fingers each time the man moved his hand down. It almost vanished from view when he jerked it up again, only the red and wet head still peeking out of Remy´s fist. Then Remy, now fully hard, moved closer to him and the student finally looked up. Remy´s eyes were dark with lust, his gaze intense. Swallowing hard, Spencer spread his legs to allow Remy to settle between his thighs._

_This close, the Remy´s erection seemed even bigger and Spencer almost couldn´t belief this had all was supposed to fit inside his ass._

_He had no time to think about this as Remy leaned over him, resting most of his weight on one arm next to Spencer’s body. But there was still enough pressure to push Spencer closer into the cushions and the young student gasped when Remy´s hot sex pressed against his lap, brushing his own erection._

_He gasped again when Remy leaned down to kiss a trail over his neck, down his chest to his nipple. Spencer never considered this part of his anatomy to be particular sensitive, but it hardened fast as Remy´s tongue played with the tightening bun. It sent a hot trail of arousal down to Spencer’s lap. While was still not hard, he knew if Remy continued this, it won´t be as long as Spencer had thought. Then Remy bit down and Spencer gasped. Jerking his hip upwards in an involuntary movement._

_Spencer buried his fingers in Remy´s hair as the mutant moved up and kissed him. It was just a brush of soft lips against his mouth and Spencer pressed his own mouth back just as lightly. His hands were still in Remy’s hair, brushing thought the soft waves. Then he settled them on Remy´s shoulders. The muscles beneath his fingers shifted as Remy reached down with his free hand to grasp both of their erections at once. His hand and dick still coated in slick lube, he grasped both of their dicks firmly in his hand and started to stroke them together._

_“Oh god… Rem…” Spencer gasped, breaking the kiss. Gasping and panting whenever Remy’s thumb moved over the sensitive tip of his hardened flesh. Remy’s lips returned to his mouth and the man took advantage of the next gasp to push his tongue against Spencer’s open lips. Spencer suppressed a moan against the other man´s lips and tightened his hold on Remy´s shoulder´s when a skilled tongue entered his mouth. With each stroke or Remy´s hand, the kisses became more heated. Another broken moan escaped Spencer when the older man started to move his hand faster, wanking both of their dicks at once. The young student shivered as goose bumps seemed to run over his whole body. The tension in his lap growing again. Spencer closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he lost himself to the feeling confident strokes working his erection and the building heat in his groin. Remy buried his face against his neck, kissing and liking the tender skin. Spencer felt the breathless chuckle against his skin before Remy sucked at it. Spencer let out a strangled whimper, tilting his head to the side to give him better access. There was a scrap of teeth against his neck, but then Remy moved away from it. He was stroking their erections one more time, before letting go. Spencer opened his eyes to look at Remy and found his mouth captured again, a soft tongue pressing against his lips. Spencer let it slip in with a muffled moan. Let Remy ravish his mouth before the mutant broke their kiss and sat up on his knees again. Spencer’s hands slipped of his shoulders and not knowing what do to with them, Spencer let them rest beside his body on the sheets._

_He took a moment to appreciate the man kneeling between his legs as Remy put on the condom. Broad shoulders, but not bulky. A muscular chest and well-defined abs, lean hips. A thin line of hair leading to neatly trimmed public hair. Framing a gorgeous erection which Remy quickly coated in more lube after he put the condom on. Spencer looked up again, his eyes meeting a hungry stare._

_“Y’ wanted to watch Remy fucking you, non?” The Cajun asked as he gripped on of Spencer’s legs and moved it to his shoulder. Spencer’s breath hitched, anticipation mixing with the arousal. The new position forced his hip up and away from the bed and Spencer kept watching Remy´s face. He could feel the head of Remy´s dick press against his entry as Remy aligned himself._

_Spencer’s lids fluttered for a moment when the head breached his muscle ring and he gasped. It was still uncomfortable, but not as painful as Spencer thought it would be. Remy did prepare him well._

_But he didn´t close his eyes. Instead, he watched pleasure take over Remy´s face, growing with each inch the man pushed in further._

_It was the single most erotic thing Spencer had ever seen and tried to not look away even as he felt himself being stretched again. Panting heavily, Spencer let out another moan when Remy moved his hips back, before pushing back in. And it felt both strange, yet good. Especially when Remy started to move. Shallow, small thrust at first. Not uncomfortable, but not as mind blowing as Remy´s lips on his dick. But as the thrusts were getting bolder and stronger, they send hot waves of tension and arousal through his body. The hands on his waist were moving, pushing, bending him further and-_

_“Ohhhh-“ Spencer chocked on his moan and added a silent cursed. “Fuck.” Remy’s hand tightened on his hip, holding him in position as the man drew his hip back and then-_

_“Fuck. Remy.” Spencer whimpered. The mutant was now keeping a tight grip on his waist. Holding him in place. He was hitting that spot again and again and pure pleasure was running through Spencer’s body. The young genius continued to moan as the other man continued to thrust into him in a steady rhythm. Gradually building up the tension and all Spencer could do was gripping the sheets tightly and try to push further against Remy. There was nothing else, beside the feeling of Remy moving inside of him. In and out. And in again. Hard, hot flesh pushing into his body, stretching his insides. It felt like losing his mind, his whole attention concentrated on the tension in his body. The heat in his lower belly and the tightness in his groin. Dark spots were clouding Spencer’s vision when he opened his eyes again and he let out a breathless huff that might have been Remy´s name, but Spencer wasn´t sure if he had been able to say even that much. His insides felt tightly would, ready to crack. Burst. Crumble. Just a tiny bit more. Just…_

_Remy pushed in again, hitting his prostate and Spencer broke apart._

_His whole body started to shake as he came. There was no real acknowledgement as Spencer watched his own cum spill over his stomach. His mind was unable to process the soiled white skin as it was overwhelmed by relief and bliss and… Spencer gasped and panted as his shaking body was ready to collapse but held in position by Remy´s strong grip. Spencer’s orgasm didn´t stop Remy from rocking into him. The man even picked up his speed and fucked him harder. Spencer’s gasps turned into chocked sobs. He was not coming down from his high as Remy continued to hit his sweet spot. Remy fucked him faster and more forcefully each time he shoved his hip forwards. Pushing his own erection deeper into the tight heat._

_Spencer’s body was shaking uncontrolled as the overwhelming intensity didn´t fade. Instead it built up, becoming sharper and stronger. Spencer’s broken sobs were fading, his voice unable to form any more noise. One hand let go of the sheets, settling down on Remy´s right hand. The mutant was holding him in place, fingers digging into Spencer´s waist with a strong grip. Spencer’s hand reached blindly for it, fumbling without any strength as Remy still was pounding his body. Setting his over sensitive nerves aflame. It was sweet torture turning into an unbearable overload of his body. And still Remy continued to fuck into him._

_Spencer let out an agonized sob, trying to form words. To tell Remy that it was enough. That he couldn´t bear anymore. It was too much. But each agonizing second at the same time was the most blissful ecstasy, shutting down his thinking and only leaving feeling._

_He couldn´t get out even one letter, his voice refusing to work. His own hand was gripping Remy´s finger at his waist, but didn´t have the strength to push Remy´s hand away. It felt painful, his body was instinctively trying to shy away from the overload and at the same time trying to get closer to prolong the sweetest torture he had ever endured. But it was also shaking too much to really do anything._

_As Remy continued to fuck him, Spencer didn´t even know if his eyes were open or closed. He lost all focus of everything except the painful tightness of his muscles and each inch of hot hardness moving in him, each new hit against his prostate. It already was too much… but still growing. Pain. Pleasure. Sensation. Too much everything._

_The hand on his tight tightened, the thrust inside his body getting less rhythmic, but even stronger. Another strangled gasp escaped Spencer’s lips as his body became close to shutting down completely. Above him, Remy let out a mix between a moan and a groan and the grip on Spencer’s waist became bruising, but the young genius didn´t care as finally, Remy came with one deep thrust. Slowing down as he spilled his come inside of him, he continued to fuck him much slower. It took only a few deep thrusts before Remy’s dick slipped out of Spencer’s body._

_The young genius panted in relief, but his body was still shaking. He still felt out of it as Remy´s hands left his leg and Spencer fell onto the sheets. His whole body was still trembling, sweat running down his face and soaking the sheets. Finally, the assault on his nerves stopped and his body attempted to process the overload. It only took a glance to the side for Spencer to notice that Remy taking the used condom off and the man was looking down on him, a lazy smile on his lips. It was like a bucket of cold water. There was nothing intimate or personal in that smile. He suddenly felt… less. Reduced. Was this how such things went?_

_He supposed this was normal. He was a one night stand brought home from a club. With a sudden thought, Spencer realized that he didn´t even introduce himself to Remy. The man might not even know his name! It was no wonder Remy didn´t feel the urge for this to be about more than sex._

_What did he expect if he acted like this? How could he just let some stranger pound him into the bed without even telling him his name?_

_Despite this, Spencer couldn´t help but feel embarrassed about his own behavior and even thought knew he had no right to feel used, but… The feeling set deep inside of him, deep rooted and intense. This had been a mistake._

_Remy suddenly flinched and Spencer could see him balling his hands to fists. It made Spencer flinch in return an immediately, Remy opened his hands and settled next to him on the bed, carefully reaching out to him._

_“Y’ alright, cher?” The man asked, suddenly sounding much warmer and Spencer instantly nodded. It certainly was not how he had envisioned losing his virginity, but he couldn’t blame Remy for that. He should probably be grateful Remy took his time to prepare him well, even though he could already feel that he was sore. By tomorrow, he´d probably have trouble doing his performance. Or sitting down._

_It wasn´t the man´s fault if Spencer was unable to draw the line at not fucking a stranger. Despite it all, Remy made him come harder than he had even thought possible and now his body was starting to fell pleasantly exhausted, sleepy even. Sighing, Spencer pushed himself up and looked around disoriented. Where did he leave his…_

_“Y’ want to leave so soon, bebe?” Remy´s voice had a careful, cool note to it and Spencer turned around._

_“I – uhm- I thought – “ Embarrassed, Spencer started to pick at his nails._

_“Y’ could, cher. But Remy doesn´t like to sleep alone.” The man said, reaching out for Spencer and pulling him close. “And Remy doesn´t like to eat alone.”_

_“….” Spencer couldn´t help but stare, speechless for a few seconds. When he found his voice again, he used it to make sure he didn´t misinterpret something again._

_“Are you… offering breakfast?”_

_Remy hummed in agreement, as he let his hand wander teasingly over Spencer’s cooling skin, before he leaned away from Spencer. The young genius starred at the other man in confusion, before Remy turned back around, tissues in his hand and a bottle of water._

_“Thank you.” Spencer said, before he almost drowned the whole water. He hadn´t noticed how thirty he was. Then he used the rest of the water to wet a few tissues, blushing fiercely as he wiped his own cum of his stomach. He barely had time to throw the tissues over the side of the bed, before he was grabbed again and pulled over. The mutant pushed him into the sheets and leaned down to kiss him._

_“Remy makes some mean pain perdu, cher.”_

_That at least answered some of Spencer’s guesses. The accent was already a give away, but new Orleans-style French Toast for breakfast was another hint pointing to Remy´s origins._

_Could it really be that Remy wanted… to continue this? Spencer didn´t expect him to want a_ relationship or anything like this. But maybe Remy wanted to continue this into next morning. Possibly start the day with another shack.

_“I guess… I can be persuaded if you throw in some coffee.” Spencer said, the thought of spending more time with Remy becoming increasingly alluring. For a moment, he had thought this to be a mistake, but now… Remy really was everything Spencer could hope for when it came to his first partner._

_“Smart choice, bebe.” Remy purred against his throat and Spencer couldn´t help but chuckle at what he felt as almost an inside joke Remy was not aware of._

_“But first, I need to shower.” Even with the tissues, he felt gross. “And so do you.”_

_Spencer once again tried to push himself up, only to be pulled down again by a hand on his stomach. Okay, this was the second time he did that. Spencer frowned, looking at the smirking Cajun._

_The man better not tell him he wanted to sleep like that or else-_

_“After we´re done, cher. Remy will even change the sheets, mon beau. Mais, no point doing dat before Remy´s finished wid y’, non?”_

_Spencer felt his eyes grow wide as the Cajun continued to speak, clever fingers slipping over his stomach on their way down._

_Hours later at breakfast, Spencer almost face planted into his toast. Even after drinking two cups of strong coffee._

******Present******

Spencer had not expected to find a woman at Remy´s place. Especially not one as violent as this one.

“-swamp rat!” he could already hear her the moment he entered the apartment. “Ah don’t care! Bet ye like it, huh? Whoring around and callin it a mi-“

“Remy’s free to sleep with whoever he wants, Rogue. Y’ broke it off and –“

“Yeah, that’s a fine excuse ya ave now, eh? But yer still fucking-“

“Spencer!” Remy sounded both surprised, relieved and terrified at once. He looked none of it though, just really, really exhausted. The woman spun around, glaring at Spencer and immediately, her lips pulled into a sneer of disgust before she turned around back to Remy.

“Yer whore can just come over anytime, huh? Got a key, now?” She hissed and Spencer flinched.

“Actually, the door was open.” The woman must have left it open after storming inside.

Remy frowned in anger, before he bit his lips. Then he turned to Spencer. 

“Spencer, desole. Meet- “

“Can it, Remy. Ah don´t want to meat yer boy toy. Just remember, after this is done, ya better not think ya can come back crawling to me again!” The woman hissed. “Ya really… can´t even look at ya and not think…” By now she was so angry, that her words seem to leave her. Instead of continuing, she turned around and made their way to the door. On her way, she send a quick glance Spencer’s way but he couldn´t interpret the look on her face.

Looking at Remy´s sour expression, Spencer made one step towards him before he flinched at the sudden noise of the door slamming shut forcefully.

Remy let out a quiet, French curse.

“Might ‘ave broken the lock, dat one.” He muttered, before sighing. “Desole, mon cher. Marie was Remy’s petit amie.”

Spencer frowned.

“Your… girlfriend? I mean, ex-girlfriend?” He asked and when Remy nodded, the young genius blurted out his next questions.

“But you don´t live here, how did she know where to find you? And didn´t you call her Rogue when her name´s Marie?”

Remy must have enormous self-control, but Spencer could still see him wincing.

“Rogue is… just someth’ng people call ‘er.”

“A nickname.” Spencer realized and thinking about what he had seen so far from her… “It kind of fits. She´s always this… temperamental?” If this was someone Remy had been before… how could the Cajun date him now? He was probably the whole opposite of what that fierce woman had been. “She´s terrifying.” Spencer admitted and Remy let out a smile between fond and sour.

“Dat she is. The femme is hot blooded as dey come.” It didn´t sound entirely negative and Spencer bit his lips. Rogue had said ‘again’ as she talked about Remy coming back to her. Also, there was this deep, affectionate fondness Spencer could see when Remy talked about her. Spencer didn´t want to admit it, but it hurt to think about the possibility that Remy might return to her once he was done with his current job.

“Spencer…” Remy must have noticed his expression, even though Spencer tried to hide it. “Petit, don´t. Remy´s not going to return to Rogue. Dat was not a healthy relationship.”

“But you love her.” Spencer pointed out. It was obvious. Remy sighed.

“Qui.” He admitted and Spencer’s insides turned into a knot. “Mais, love is complicated, cher. Remy will always be fond of Rogue. Dat woman is a force and Remy always liked the thrill.” His smile turned a bit bitter. “Never claimed to be no fool, non?”

Spencer frowned, unsure how to react to this. Remy stepped closer to him and with a slight caress, lifted his chin to place a kiss on Spencer’s lips.

“Mais, dere is no future with Rogue for this Cajun.” Remy continued.

“I´m not exactly an exciting person, Remy.” Spencer said timidly.

“Y’r no Rogue, mon cher.” Remy agreed. “Mais, Remy doesn´t need anoth’r episode of a relationship with de femme. Y’ should be more confident, bebe, y’r gorgeous.”

Spencer felt himself blush and leant into Remy when the other man placed his hands on Spencer’s hips. He didn´t dare to take Remy´s words as an implication that he could be Remy´s new partner after Rogue, but… it did sound like more and Spencer felt his lips stretch into a sweet smile.

“She must be such a fool to break up with you. If I had a man like you, I´d never let him go.” It was the closest Spencer dared to admit his feelings to Remy and the timing might not be the best, but… Spencer felt a tingling happiness at Remy’s stunned expression. He had completely caught Remy by surprise and even more important, the man didn´t outright turn him down. He didn´t accept either, but Spencer didn´t expect him to. After all, this had come completely unexpectedly but Spencer felt relieved and giddy at finally saying something. Speaking things out. Loud. It was no love confession, but it was close and the first step of finally acknowledging there might be more between them. And maybe, just maybe… it could be a step in the right direction.

Instead of waiting for Remy to find any words, Spencer leaned up and placed a small kiss on the man’s lips before he stepped back and took the other man’s hands in his.

“I think I remember something about Dinner together.” Keith had not been happy that Spencer took one day off, but right now, Spencer couldn´t care less. It was the closest thing to a real, proper date he ever had and it was Remy who was taking him out. For once, his job, his studies and his worries had to wait. 

The words finally shook Remy out of his trance and the Cajun lifted Spencer’s hand to press a quick kiss on the back. “Oui, mon petit. Y’ remember right.” His lips stretched to a teasing smile, as if silently adding the ‘as usual’, which was becoming a private joke between them.

*****

“Oh, come on!” Daniel shouted out. “You can´t still be all lovey dovey. Isn´t this supposed to calm down after some time? It´s getting annoying.” The dancer grumbled and shot a glare at a daydreaming Spencer. The young student sent him an apological smile as Pete huffed.

“Yeah, let me guess: Your boyfriend dumped you.” The bartender said and Spencer tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. Daniel send him a horrified look as the sound escaped him and Spencer blushed at the unmanly sound escaping his lips. Daniel then turned to Pete.

“It was me who dumped him, mind you.” He grumbled, before drinking out the rest of his water. Letting out a sigh, he stood up.

“Well, while lover boy here can rock the stage, I´ll go and let someone buy me a drink.” He smirked with a wink. “With a bit of luck, someone out there will help me get over my tragic heartbreak.”

Pete and Spencer both looked after him. The moment the door closed, Pete snorted.

“Tragic heartbreak, my ass. That was the eight guy he dated. This year.”

Spencer, usually not involved in gossip, let out a surprised laugh. Immediately, Pete´s gaze went over to him and the man let out a teasing smile. “Can´t say the same ‘bout you, huh? I´m getting the impression it´s getting more serious by the day.”

Spencer blushed and shrugged and Pete let out the next snort.

“Yeah, try that somewhere else. No one here will belief that blushing innocence act after certain rumors started to spread. Two words, Spencer. Boiler room.”

Immediately, Spencer’s face heat up even more. He could have no one had even come close to that room since he started and just that day, they did! Then he noticed something else.

“Wait! What rumor? You are talking about me and Remy?!” He asked, embarrassed. Pete let out another short laugh.

“This is a gay club, darling. We´re talking about everyone. You are just one juicy topic of many! I must say, you left us struggling for a long time. Some were even betting on you being a virgin! But after your hot new lover came around… speaking of hot: Since the boiler room I´ve heard so many puns about ‘hot sex’ and any form of it, it´s enough to create a list and hang it in the break room. We could make a vote about the top ten. Maybe the most creative ones?”

“Okay, I need to go!” Spencer decided quickly and stood up. He was not looking forward to the next few hours. To be honest, he didn´t even mind performing any more. Unexpectedly for him, he even enjoyed the physical workout a bit and the effect it had on his body. And the effect his better flexibility and strength had on his love life with Remy, but that was another matter.

What he did not enjoy was the forced socializing afterwards. And sure enough, before he even had the chance to leave, a certain guest was moving over to him. Again. So as usual, Spencer picked up his pace to reach the staff room before the man came over. If he managed to find someone else for company – or maybe Remy might arrive by then – he wouldn´t have to confront the man. Which would only result in Pete having to talk to him. Again. Spencer once asked why the man was not simply banned from the club since he seemed to confuse the staff with prostitutes but the only answer was that the guy was some kind of business contact who also liked to visit the club. Throwing him out won´t do them any good.

When a hand gripped his wrist as he reached the stairs, Spencer knew he had not been fast enough. Spencer looked to the man who was still taller than him, even though Spencer had stopped at the last step of the stairs.

“There you are.” The man said, a smirk stretching on his lips. “I think I´ve waited long enough for you.”

Frowning, Spencer looked down on his captured wrist and tried to pull away, but the grip was stronger than expected.

“Let go.” He demanded, by now he had really enough of this man. The guy huffed and his eyes narrowed.

“Still exclusive, huh?” He muttered, his mood visibly dropping.

“In a relationship, yes.” Spencer returned as he once again tried to break free. An amused snort escaped the guest.

“Yeah, baby. Sure. You can tell your ‘relationship’ how to fuck you properly after I´m done with you. The guy might learn something.” The man said and Spencer inhaled sharply. Pulling again at his wrist, he pushed one hand against the man. Guest or not, he was out of line. Spencer turned to the side, stretching his neck to look if Pete or any other staff were looking his way and thankfully, one of the waiters did. Spencer sent a quick signal to call for the bouncer and the other man nodded, his eyes going wide.

The strong slap on his backside shouldn´t surprise Spencer after everything the guest had said and done so far. But it did and with a quick reflex, Spencer turned around and shoved his free hand against the man.

When the grip on his wrist loosened suddenly, Spencer stumbled backwards. His food caught the edge of the stairs, twisting painfully. Losing his balance, Spencer fell backwards, thankfully not hitting some sharp edges as he fell into the group of people standing close by. Someone caught him, keeping him halfway upright. Spencer tried to straighten himself, but the moment he placed his weight on his food, he flinched in pain and lifted the food.

Spencer looked up, but he couldn´t see much beyond the man shouting at Pete and Daniel hurrying over with a worried expression on his face. Daniel took Spencer’s arm over his own shoulder to balance the hobbling student and together, they made their way into the staff area.

Spencer sat down with a hiss when his foot touched the ground and Daniel frowned.

“I´m going to get the first aid. Let´s see what we´re dealing with. Pete´s ex-military, he´s got some basic medic skills or something.” The young dancer said, leaving the room.

Frowning, Spencer looked down before he leaned down to take off his shoe. Already, he could see his ankle was starting to swell. Dread filled Spencer when he thought about his shifts as a dancer. But maybe it was not as bad as it looked.

Daniel frowned when he came back.

“I don´t think you can perform any more tonight.” He said, placing the first aid kit next to Spencer. The door opened and Pete entered, his expression dark.

“That was not good, Spencer. Robert is one of Keith´s most important business partners.” He told him and Spencer winced.

“I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have done that. But he just slapped my backside and – “

“Your ass. He slapped your ass.” Daniel corrected him with a sigh. “Seriously, how comes you work at a gay club, have a smoking hot lover, run around with poorly hidden love bites – sometimes literally – and you still can´t say the word ‘ass’?”

Spencer shrugged uncomfortably.

“Yeah, well. I managed to calm him down but expect to hear from Keith about this.” Pete said, walking over and sitting down on the ground. Carefully, he lifted Spencer’s foot and gently probed the swelling ankle as he moved the foot. Biting on his lips, Spencer waited for him to finish his examination.

“Could be worse.” Pete concluded. “You twisted badly, and a tendon might be overstretched, but I don´t think you broke something.”

Spencer let out a relieved sigh and even Daniel brightened a bit at Pete´s words.

“But don´t overdo it. You shouldn´t perform for a few days.”

At this, both Spencer´s and Daniels faces fell. One was thinking about all the work he would have to do to fill the blank spots in their schedule. But Spencer thought about all the money missing from skipped shifts. The impact on his dept. The impact on Keith´s mood and their agreement. About possible demands Keith might make to make up for the delay.

“I´ll just take a look at it tomorrow, maybe it will be better by then.” Spencer decided. Pete only gave him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, well. You can take a look tomorrow and probably find out it´s better than today but still shit.” He promised.

“How are you going to get home, Spencer?” Daniel asked. Spencer shrugged.

“I guess I´ll take the metro or I´ll wait for Remy?” He offered. Daniel quickly shook his head.

“Don´t even think about getting home on your own! I´ll drive you if Remy can´t pick you up. But let´s call him first.” With that, Daniel stood up and walked over to the lockers. “You can give me your code and change it tomorrow and I will give you your bag.” The young dancer said and finally giving in, Spencer told him the short pin for his locker. Just seconds later, he was calling Remy, who agreed to pick him up.

“Great. I need to go on stage now.” Daniel said and Spencer sent him an apologetic smile. This was going to be a long day for the other performer.

“I´m sorry.” Spencer offered and Daniel shook his apology off with a wave of his hand.

“Nah, it´s fine. Get well soon.”

With that, Daniel left and only Pete remained with Spencer as they waited for Remy to come and pick him up.

******Past******

_Spencer jawed and snuggled into the covers. Just a moment later, he shot up. Looking around, he now had time to finally see the bedroom. It was neutral, once again pointing towards Remy not living here. It also didn´t quite fit with what Spencer thought of him. Of course he could be wrong, everything in the apartment looked like out of some catalogue. Like anybody could live here._

_Slowly, Spencer scooted to the edge of the bed. His body, especially his bottom, was aching. Reminding him of what he had done yesterday. Spencer blushed and almost let himself fall back into the sheets. He still couldn´t belief he lost his virginity the night before. It felt surreal, but it was definitely real. Spencer pulled the cover’s around his naked body as he carefully lifted himself of the bed. He wrapped himself in the sheets, sending a disgusted look at his dirty club outfit._

_Maybe Remy would have something he could borrow. But that would mean he first needed to face Remy. Instantly, his nerves went on high alert. How was one supposed to act after such a night? Maybe one night stand? Surely it must be awkward afterwards. Maybe. Or not? Was that normal?_

_Biting his lower lip nervously, Spencer moved to the door. There was just one way to find out._

_As he moved through the house quietly, he could make out Remy´s voice. Which seemed to come from the same direction as a delicious smell Spencer immediately identified as freshly brewed coffe. Following both smell and sound, Spencer listened to the Cajun´s voice as he moved closer to the kitchen._

_“- a bit heavy. Remy expected more resistance. Mais, none of y’ even came close and Remy-“_

_The mutant was interrupted by some the other person. Spencer barely could make out bits of a sharp sounding voice, but there was no chance to make out any words. Remy snorted._

_“Qui.” It sounded sarcastic. “To late for dat. Mais, it´s a way in, non? Can´t undo it without damage. Let´s make the most of it, qui?” The Cajun turned around and spotted Spencer._

_“Remy will call you later, he´s got a guest now.” Remy said, hanging up the phone._

_“Uhm… am I… should I leave?” Spencer asked, unsure. Remy smirked and shook his head._

_“Don´t worry, bebe. Just someone from work.”_

_“On Sunday?” Spencer questioned and immediately berated himself mentally. It was none of his business. He had nor right to question the man or his job. He was just a one night stand about to leave._

_But instead of calling him off, Remy only shrugged._

_“Desole, cher. Remy should not have picked up when he knows y’ might come out.”_

_Freeling somewhat reprimanded, Spencer lifted one hand in defense._

_“No, I… I´m sorry, I should interfere. It´s none of my business anyway and I should leave.” He decided quickly. Maybe like that he could avoid making the situation even more awkward than it already was._

_Spencer blinked in surprise as Remy´s expression shifted into… pouting. Yes, it was definitely a pout. He had not expected that. Even thought the expression was a surprised, Spencer didn’t even question why it looked good on Remy. Who was probably the only fully grown man who looked good pouting._

_“Non. Remy promised breakfast and y’, mon cher, promised company. Now S'il vous plait…” Remy waived his had towards a small table and almost immediately, Spencer spotted the coffee._

_Oh, he longed for that. After the long day and night yesterday and the exhausting activities well into the early morning… Spencer did not think he could get home without falling asleep on the way._

_“I guess I can stay for coffee.” Spencer agreed and seeing Remy´s smile, he already knew it would not only be coffee. He just hoped he wouldn´t fall asleep at the kitchen table._

_The coffee was good, the toast delicious – and Spencer was asleep before he even finished the admittedly huge portion Remy had served him._

******Present******

Remy carried him with an ease, which almost made Spencer grumble. He wasn´t that light! But he also knew Remy´s anatomy quite well by now, so Spencer didn´t protest. It was nice be literally carried on someone’s hands. Even Pete and Daniel’s teasing did nothing to help with the feeling of butterflies in Spencer’s stomach. 

“If you notice any color changes, take him to the doctor or the hospital.” Pete said as Remy carried Spencer to the exit.

“No!” Came the immediate reply from the genius. He would have to tell his social security number and then they would be able to identify him. And they could tell ask Remy where he had been injured and it won´t take long till someone ask the question about how an eighteen-year-old student got injured at his job in a night club. And if they continued to ask Remy questions about this, the man could find out that Spencer was younger than expected but also managed to get the job through illegal means. It was a half fabricated worst case scenario, but just the though was enough to let Spencer shout out. Probably too loud and quickly, because both Pete and Remy were looking at him strangely. Mind racing, Spencer huffed.

“You are exaggerating. It´s not that bad. Stop mother henning me!” he added in the same vehement way. Hoping they might buy into his reaction being this strong due to their overbearing worry.

Both Remy and Pete looked at him for a few more minutes, before the latter shrugged.

“Well, at least for today, your prince Charming can take you home.”

Biting his lips, Spencer nodded.

“Maybe you could tell Keith to call me? I´d like to speak to him about the ledgers. I could go over older ones-“

“Yeah, I tell him. Now get out.” Pete said with a shooing gesture. “I need to get back to work.”

***********

Keith did indeed call him back and while he was clearly unhappy about the injury and Spencer missing out on pole dance, he begrudgingly accepted the young genius’ offer to look through the books.

“Might make the best of it.” He agreed. “It would be good to know who else took money from me.”

Happy with the opportunity, Spencer said his goodbyes and hung up. Just in time to see Remy come in with a bag of take out food and a bag of ice, wrapped in a thin towel. The later landed on Spencer’s food, the former in Spencer’s hands.

“Thank you.” Smiling at Remy, Spencer watched as the Cajun sat down. The good mood earned him a raised eyebrow.

“Y’ looking forward to some vacation time, cher? Must have build up some, Remy never saw y’ skip more than one day. Can´t see ‘im letting y’ of as sick.” The mutant asked and Spencer’s smile diminished a bit.

“Ah… no. Keith told me I can do the ledgers and check a few of the old ones. I can do the first ones tomorrow night.”

Remy was silent for a minute.

“Cher… what exactly are y’ doing for ‘im?”

Spencer blinked.

“I thought that was obvious.” He said and thinking about all the ‘socializing’ Keith has asked him to do, all the urging and the forced conversations… where Keith might have wanted this to go… Spencer was unable to look Remy in the eyes, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. “I´m performing at the pole.” After a few seconds of silence, he added. “And from time to time, I take care of the books.” Taking a deep breath, Spencer looked up to see Remy observing him. “What?” He didn´t like that look.

“Remy thinks y’r not tellin’ him everthing.”

Now it was Spencer’s turn to frown.

“Remy, I mean no offence, but it´s really not your business.” He didn´t want the man to know he was returning to a working place where he was more or less coerced to interact with men who expected more than just a friendly conversation from him. And he especially didn´t want him to know about the depth.

His words however didn´t do him any good because Remy´s unusual eyes narrowed.

“Y’r hiding something, mon cher. Why are y’ so eager to get back to that place even when y’ should at least take a day off?” The Cajun demanded to know. It was exactly the wrong thing to say and Spencer bristled.

“That´s none of your business, Remy. Back off.” He repeated, this time with more force.

Still, Remy kept looking at him and for the first time, Spencer felt uncomfortable at being observed by Remy.

“Y’r doing de accounting, cher? Y’ told me y’r studying chemisty.”

Which was not a lie, but the implication got Spencer’s blood boiling.

“I do. But I´m good with numbers.” He snapped as he placed the food on the table. “What? You think I don´t to the ledgers? What do you think I do there instead?”

“Remy didn´t say dat.” Remy returned.

“You implied it.” Spencer said, biting his lips. This was quickly turning nasty and he really didn´t want to fight with Remy, but… he was mad and desperate at once. He didn´t want to admit his depths to Remy and he already felt bad for the way he paid it back. But just the implication – intentional or not – was not something he wanted to leave stranding in the room. “If you want to know, I´ve found some instances where business partners tried to trick him out of money. But as I said, not your business.”

Remy raised one eyebrow and even though it might not be a sight of mistrust, it nothing to placate Spencer.

“Y’ must really be looking into those books, mon cher. He just let´s y’ in on all of his business?” The mutants asked, suspicion in his voice and for the first time, Spencer saw something cold and hard on his face. “Must be urgent, if it can´t wait a few days, bebe.”

Grinding his teeth, Spencer pressed a short “It could. But I offered.” out. Still, Remy looked ready to question him further and having enough, Spencer shoved the ice pack way. Abruptly, Spencer set his feet down on the ground and stood up. The sharp pain in his ankle made him flinch, but it didn´t hinder him from limping towards the door.

“Spencer!” Remy called out for him and Spencer turned around to see the Cajun had stood up but didn´t go to him.

“What?” He snapped.

“What are y’ doing, y’r injured. Y’ should sit down.” The man said, frowning in anger as he came closer.

“I think I prefer leaving.” Spencer answered. “If all you´re going to do is question me, I don´t see why I should stay.” Mostly, because he knew if Remy continued to question him, Spencer might answer him. It was to soon for this, he didn’t want Remy to know all that when their relationship was not even that.

“Don´t be an idiot, cher. Y’ should stay ‘ere for de night. Remy will-“

“What? Ask more questions? I don´t want to talk about it.” Spencer grumbled, though he already knew he sounded less angry. He could bring himself to really be mad at Remy.

“Desole, Spencer.” Remy said, trying to sooth his anger by reaching out for Spencer and gently placing one arm on his hip. “Remy didn´t mean to pry. Just worried about m’ cher.”

How was he supposed to stay mad now if it already had been hard before those words? Spencer sighed, his anger vanishing.

“No, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have snapped at you like that. I just really don´t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?” Remy asked gently, as he moved closer, bringing their noses together.

“It´s just… it´s private.” Spencer said, avoiding Remy´s eyes while his thoughts returned to the root of all his troubles. The missing money, the stolen ID. Medical bills and outstanding payments. It had already been a tightrope walk with the stolen ID and his job as a bartender. But until he had been forced to borrow money from Keith, it had been one he had felt he could manage. Now, the pressure and constant expectations, the forced interactions and continued urging to do more…. It was permanently stressing him and only with Remy he had been able to relief the stress. But now, as he was forced to think about all of this in Remy´s presence…

“Y’ could talk to Remy, cher.” The Cajun offered in a tone that promised help. But Spencer only smiled mildly.

“I can´t. I´m sorry Remy, but…” He looked into the dark eyes and finally admitted the _other_ truth handing above their heads. “You´ll be gone once that job… whatever it is… is done.” 

This time, there was no answer. 


	5. Chapter 5

****** Past ******

_Spencer was still not used to being threated like Remy threatened him. Most of his life had been a struggle and as he grew older, responsibilities piled up. One of the hardest times was finishing school while taking care of his mother. His father, while far from abusive, had let his displeasure be known about Spencer being not like other boys. Not liking sports, not playing rough, boyish games._

_Now, with Remy, it was a completely different world and despite the trouble in the club, the stress at Cal Tech, having to act as Landlord and having to make decisions regarding his mother’s care… Spencer enjoyed himself. The time with Remy was helping his mind to come at rest, the care the Cajun took in making him comfortable was letting him forget all of his worries and the small affectionate gestures and compliments made him, for once, feel… special. Worthy. As if he was exactly how he should be. Not to nerdy, not to small, to young, to intelligent, to boring, not outgoing enough…. Just right. The nights with Remy were never boring and not once did Spencer feel as if he was not… he even dared to think himself as desirable and maybe even sexy whenever Remy took him to bed. Or other places. It was such a change to what he usually experienced, Spencer struggled at first. It took him some getting used to and while he did, he knew he was falling for Remy._

_Whenever Spencer had a chance to spent time with Remy, he did. Therefore, when the opportunity to leave just a few minutes earlier presented itself, he hurried out of the club and into the metro. For once, he managed to catch the earlier one he usually always missed and smiling, Spencer looked at the passing stations. Being able to get this train, he had saved half an hour of waiting and another twenty minutes because this train took a faster route and he didn´t need to change trains. Ten minutes were spent in a store, buying some sweets and fruits for them to enjoy. Spencer would have loved to buy some wine he knew Remy liked, but the new ID was not ready yet and on his real one, he was not old enough to legally buy alcohol._

_As far as Spencer knew Remy, the Cajun probably had some wine stored in the apartment. It should be fine._

_Hurrying down the street towards the mutant´s apartment, Spencer stopped short as he rounded the corner._

_Oh._

_Spencer bit his lips. ‘John’ was standing in front of the building, talking to none other than the winged mutant Spencer had met on Halloween. Both of them looked decidedly unhappy, even if John was trying to put on a friendly face. When they started to walk, Spencer noticed that they were walking into his direction and with a quick jump, he did behind the corner he had just rounded._

_Spencer did not want to run into two guys from the club, of which one had hit on him, in his private, not-work-related time. That was just… awkward. Especially with the way he had left John standing in the middle of the dance floor._

_Waiting for them to pass, Spencer made out the angry hissing of the winged mutant, who was hiding his wings below a long trench coat. He couldn´t make out the words, but it was obvious that John’s efforts to calm him down were not successful. For one moment, he wondered what this was about, but in the end decided that it didn´t concern him._

_When he knocked on Remy´s door, the Cajun opened it with a dark expression on his face. It vanished once he saw Spencer._

_“Hey.” The young student greeted, unsure about the other man´s mood._

_“Spencer. Y’r early, cher.”_

_Spencer frowned. That was not the reaction he had hoped to get._

_“Yeah, I´ve managed to get out earlier. I thought – should I come back later? Is it a bad time?” He asked carefully. Maybe Remy was busy? Or maybe he had company? Spencer tried to not let his insecurities get the better of him and when Remy sighed, his shoulders visibly relaxing, Spencer felt himself starting to relax as well._

_“Course not, bebe. Y’r always welcome.” Remy smiled, holding the door open to let Spencer pass. When the young genius passed him, the Cajun used the chance to peak into the bags. A smile spread on his face when he saw how many of his favorites Spencer had brought. Even a small chocolate fondue kit, which for Spencer had been something he had to convince himself was worth it. It happened rarely and always small things, but he wanted to do something for Remy, too. Show his appreciation. He might not have much money, but seeing Remy´s expression was definitely worth spending just that bit extra._

_“I thought of bringing wine, but I think you probably have some favorite wine around. I don´t want you to drink something you don’t like.” He half teased. Which was only partially true, he knew which wines Remy liked. But he wasn´t old enough to buy it. If he paid a bit more, he might even have been able to get some in the right stores, but Spencer didn´t know which of Remy´s favorites would go with fondue._

_“Remy never complains about good wine, cher!” Remy protested_

_“Yes, because you are always the one getting it.” The student shot back and placed a quick kiss on Remy´s lips._

_“Come on, let´s get this chocolate liquid.” He said, going to the kitchen and he could already feel Remy´s eyes following him. “For the fruits, Remy!”_

**_*****_ **

_To be fair, most of the chocolate did even cover the fruits. If those covered fruits landed on Spencer’s naked belly or strawberries were used to trace patterns of chocolate over his skin… they were still fruits covered in chocolate._

_“You really can turn any situation into sex, don´t you?” Spencer asked, snuggling closer to Remy._

_“Y’r sound as if that is bad, cher.” Remy replied lazily, his fingers running down Spencer’s spine, sending a shiver over his skin._

_“I didn´t say that.” Spencer replied instantly, aching his back into Remy´s hands. “But I really need a shower now.”_

_“Hm… Remy could join y’, mon cher.” The Cajun offered and Spencer let out a quiet laugh._

_“Point proven, Rem.” Leaning up to kiss Remy, he replied. “I´m going to be sore tom-“ A quick glance at the clock and Spencer corrected himself. “- later today if we continue and I´ve got a really long shift ahead of me and a difficult performance today.” They were currently learning a new routine, which meant after the shift, Spencer would need to stay to practice the new choreography. One of the down sides of pole dancing, his practice time was not considered working time, so the calculated payment was not as good as he originally thought. It also meant he would return very, very late. Most likely it would give him two hours of sleep, before he had to get up for lectures tomorrow._

_Spencer was not looking forward to the rest of the day. He was sure he was going to be a bit sore already, but he didn´t mind the slight ache that reminded him of Remy while he worked. Slight ache, if they didn´t overdo it. Another round would be too much._

_In addition, between the performances and practice he had to spent some time socializing. Remy was busy today, so he knew he would see him again tomorrow evening. Which also meant Remy won´t pick him up from work. Which also meant, no one there to cling to when the guests continued to try and flirt with him. Most of them not even caring for the fact that Remy came around often enough for them to guess that Spencer was with Remy._

_However, the topic brought something else to Spencer’s attention._

_“Remy, do you know any mutants with wings?”_

_Remys hand on his back stopped for a second as Remy seemed to think about the question._

_“A few, cher. Pourquoi?”_

_“Hm, just someone I saw down the streets. It was a winged mutant I saw at the club once and I wondered if you knew him.”_

_“Cher, just cause the homme’s a mutant, doesn´t mean Remy knows ‘im.”_

_“Yeah, I know. It´s just…never mind.”_

_“Y’ met one?” Remy asked, curiosity in his voice. Sighing, Spencer shrugged._

_“Not really, I just saw someone I briefly met at the club together with a guy I also met at the club.”_

_Remy’s arm tightened around him. Spencer huffed and finally sat up._

_“It´s not important. I was just surprised, I didn´t know these two knew each other and I didn´t expect to see them at your front door.”_

_Remy only appeared more worried._

_“If y’ see dem again, tell Remy. If some hommes are following y’ – “_

_With a sound between a snort and a laugh, Spencer stood up._

_“Don´t be ridiculous. I´m not the type anyone would stalk. One of them tried to hit on me. Maybe. But that´s it. I haven’t seen them again since then.”_

_One of Remy’s eyebrows went up._

_“Maybe, cher? Y’r not sure if someone tried to flirt with y’?”_

_Spencer felt himself blush._

_“Ah… I’m not very good at – well, I don´t always notice. I think he did, but he could just have looked for someone to dance.”_

_“Oui, cher. Remy´s sure it was dat.” The Cajun said in a dry tone and Spencer hummed, feeling as if he was missing something._

_“De other one didn´t try anything, mon cher?”_

_“The winged one? No. Not even close. To be honest, I fled the moment he ordered drinks. He was very…” Spencer shrugged, not feeling comfortable bashing someone he didn´t even know. Remy however appeared increasingly amused._

_“Y’r telling Remy y’ fled at the first chance?” That sounded even worse and Spencer cringed at the description._

_“Yeah, well… he was just so unpleasant. All stuck up on the whole ‘I´m better than thou’ act and – Remy! You shouldn´t make fun of someone you don´t even know!” Spencer chastised halfheartedly, more eager to end this conversation than to really reprimand Remy, who had burst out laughing at Spencer’s words. It took a few seconds for him to calm down. However, he kept chuckling and Spencer, while he liked looking at a laughing Remy, felt almost bad for the other man._

_“Alright, I go and take a shower now.” With that, he left the bedroom to clean himself up. “You can change the sheets, since you made a mess of them!” He called out from the bathroom, before he closed the door. To be honest, it does take two to mess the sheets up this much, but Remy was definitely the cause for it._

******Present******

Despite both of them apologizing, the argument still dampened Spencer’s thoughts when he went to work the next day. Remy drove him and promised to pick him up afterwards. He kissed him goodbye as he left him and everything seemed fine, but… it all felt dampened and Spencer bit his lips as he entered through the backdoor.

“Uh uh. Looks like there are finally some dark clouds visible in paradise.” Daniel commented the moment he saw Spencer.

“It´s nothing.” The young genius said. “And good evening to you too.”

Daniel made a neglecting gesture.

“Yeah, evening and all that. Now tell me, what happened?”

“It´s nothing, Daniel.” Spencer repeated, fiercer. He carefully limped over to the door, using the wall as a crutch. Maybe he should get a real one for a few days. “Just a minor agreement which has been fixed.”

“Baby, if it was fixed, you would be running around happy from the make ups sex.” Daniel said and Spencer snorted.

“Don´t you have a show in five?” He asked innocently and now it was Daniel’s turn to snort.

“Fine, I get it.” He raised his hands. “But if he comes by later, should I let him in, throw him out or let him roast a few minutes?”

That had Spencer smiling.

“I´ll decide that when he comes, okay?”

It brought a grin to Daniel’s face.

“Still in the doghouse, which means make up sex might-“

“Depending on how far I get with the books.” Spencer added with a sharp look. Daniel pouted.

“You are no fun. Fine, I´ll let you know when he comes by.”

“Thank you.”

Spencer never told anyone in the club that he was able to read as fast as he was and while Keith did get a bare glimpse of the range of Spencer’s memory, the owner thought Spencer knew the numbers by heart because he had checked them multiple times to receive the result he had. Keith thought that Spencer had to get over the numbers repeatedly to find the gap.

Therefore, Keith thought it to take a lot of time. It didn´t. Spencer knew it was not nice, but after everything, he didn´t care about being too honest with Keith anymore He was done much faster than Keith could ever expect and was spending the rest of the time in the office to do the work his professors had assigned to him. At least the paperwork part. For the lectures, the experiments and practical tests he still needed to visit Cal Tech.

He already knew of a several instances where Keith has been betrayed, but he wasn’t going to reveal all of them at once. The man was already earning a lot of money. And he had put a really heavy percentage of interest on Spencer’s dept. Most of his payment was covering that and only a bare minimum went into reducing his dept.

When Spencer had figured that out, his loyalty had diminished very quickly. Still, Spencer kept the books on the desk, strategically placed to cover his notes from university. When a knock sounded at the door, Spencer quickly placed his notes away in his backpack and only left the ledgers out on the desk before he limped across the room to open the door.

“Your boyfriend is here.” Daniel told him and Spencer nodded.

“I´m almost done, you can tell him to wait.”

Daniel only shrugged and closed the door.

Spencer sighed. Remy.

Having so much time on his hands had left his mind wandering. He didn´t really know a lot about Remy. Didn´t know when the man would leave. He had some kind of job to do which would come to an end at some point. But what he did and when it would end… Spencer didn´t know. For the first time, he had been thinking about what he knew about Remy and he came up with: Not a lot.

He knew which wines Remy liked. Which movies and series he enjoyed when watching them together. He knew Remy once had worked in security, but not what he did exactly. He knew of a terrifying ex-girlfriend but he was not sure what had caused the break up.

Well, he knew Remy liked sex and was very good at it. He liked semi-public or even public places and the risk of getting caught. Remy was creative, attentive and charming. Not only in bed. But was that really enough for a relationship? They never really talked about being boyfriends. And there was the ever lasting job and it´s possible ending. Was it really good to invest this much into a relationship that really wasn´t one? Could end any day?

Another knock brought Spencer out of his thoughts and he opened the door again to find a pissed off Daniel in front of it.

“Please tell him to wait for yourself. I can´t belief that guy is a grown man!” The dancer said, storming off.

Perplexed with the reaction, Spencer left the room, closing the door behind himself. He could already see Remy leaning against the wall a few steps away and when he saw him, the Cajun walked over.

“What have you said to Daniel?” Spencer wondered. Instead of an answer, he received a kiss and Spencer hummed. Despite it all, Remy´s kisses were always breathtaking.

“Remy might ‘ave annoyed y’r amie a bit.” The mutant admitted and smiled at Spencer. The student sighed and shook his head fondly.

“Alright, just give me two minutes and I´ll be out.” He said, pushing Remy away and turning towards the door.

“Y’ know, cher…. Y’r ami thinks y’r leaving with Remy.” The Cajun said with a slight note in his voice. “Won’t expect y’ to stay in dere for a bit longer.”

Oh. The innuendo was clear. But…. Spencer bit his lips. Bringing Remy into the office had always had a touch of something forbidden, something hot. He hadn´t thought about the fact that he would bring a stranger into the office who might look at the ledgers and see some of Keith´s business secrets.

“I will be out in a bit, Remy. I just need to put the ledgers away.”

“Y’ can do dat, mon cher.” Remy said, stepping closer only to be pushed away. “With Remy inside.”

“Remy… No. I don´t think that´s a good idea.” How had he not thought about that earlier? This could cost him his job! If Keith kicked him out after allowing a stranger to see the ledgers, it would be justified.

Turning around, he looked at Remy.

“Wait in the staff room for me?” he asked and Remy pouted.

“Y’r cruel, mon cher. Are y’ still upset with Remy?” The Cajun asked, pulling Spencer closer again and leaning down until their noses touched. Spencer swallowed hard. Being this close to the Cajun, he could feel himself responding to the other man’s body. Remy’s hands on his hips. The fingertips, gently slipping beneath his sweater. He wore casual clothes today, since he was not dancing and Remy used the back pockets of his jeans to slip his own hands inside and over the curve of Spencer’s ass. The genius swallowed hard when the other man pulled him closer and kissed him again. Closing his eyes, Spencer wrapped his arms around Remy and returned the kiss. He felt like he did on the night they had first slept with each other. Overwhelmed by Remy’s pure presence, which seemed to radiate sex and desire. They were still in front of the door, where any of the staff member could come by any moment, but the kisses were quickly turning increasingly heated and pulling Spencer even closer, Remy slipped one hand out of Spencer’s back pocket to move it down his leg, gently pulling the knee up to guide it to Remy’s hip. Remy took a quick step forward and with a slight bang against the door, Spencer’s back hit the wood. Spencer´s grip on Remy tightened, glad that the injured foot was up, because it would have hurt to balance on that. But balance, his injury or anything else quickly left his mind when Remy kissed him again. Breathlessly, Spencer returned the kiss, pushed his tongue against Remy´s as he felt the Cajun enter his mouth. A soft moan escaped him, muffled against Remy´s full lips and Spencer gripped Remy´s shoulders tighter. Slowly, he could feel Remy start to thrust against him. Feel the clothes hardness brush against his lap, where his own dick was starting to rise.

“Rem…” Remy´s lips were against his neck, sucking on the softs skin and Spencer let his head fall back. “I need to… Not here.”

“Let´s get inside, cher.” Remy whispered against his ear, before softly biting into his earlope. Spencer’s knees felt like melting and his dick was doing the opposite, growing hard as a wave of sharp arousal went down his spine. Right into his denim covered lap.

Still, he was reluctantly pushing against Remy.

“I… Remy…” His pulse was racing and the way Remy looked at him did nothing to change that, even when Remy was no longer kissing him. Just looking.

Spencer licked his lips, swallowing hard. He wanted to. Almost desperately so.

“I’d be risking my job… Keith´s ledges are business secrets…” he stammered. How did that not sound like a valid argument? Why was his voice sounding so weak? “And you´ll be gone by then.” Remy placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Only if dey catch us, bebe. Dey won´t kick y’ out cause y’ had a bit of fun, cher.” Remy´s voice sounded soft, alluring. “It´s just a bit of fun. Y’ put dat papers away and dere’s nothing wrong if dey are hidden. No secrets laid out.” At the end, there was a dark note in Remy´s tone and Spencer shivered. But Remy´s words were not wrong? Or were they?

Trying to think was getting increasingly difficult with Remy´s lips back on his neck and his hands moving over his body and slipping under Spencer’s sweater.

“C’mon, cher.” The Cajun whispered, pushing his hips against Spencer’s again, whose resolve was quickly crumbling.

“But… it´s risky. And you’ll be gone by…” Spencer broke off to suppress a moan. Should he really do it? For a man, who might not be there in a weak? There were a few seconds of silence as Remy continued to trace light kisses on his skin.

“Y’ don´t need to worry about Remy leaving, cher.”

Spencer froze.

“What?” he managed to get out with a gasp. He felt lightheaded, heart beating faster, as she starred at the Cajun. The man smiled, before leaning in to place another kiss on Spencer’s lips. Raising his hands to the other man’s cheeks, Spencer looked into the dark eyes.

“You’re staying?” He asked. Breathlessly. Hoping. Count he really be so lucky? The Cajun looked back at him, before leaning in again, but Spencer stopped him. “Remy, are you staying?” He wanted to know. He needed to know. If he stayed… then this was no short time thing. This changed everything. Remy looked at him.

“Oui.”

Letting out a joyful laugh, Spencer leaned forward to place small kissed on the man’s lips. Again and again. It was too good to be true, yet here Remy was. Staying. He felt like bursting with happiness.

Remy immediately picked up on the action, returning the kisses. For a moment, all Spencer did was tell him. That he loved him. But he couldn´t get the words out between the kisses and the moans and maybe it was better to wait just a bit more. When they were no longer in the club but somewhere private. Just the two of them.

“Spencer…” The Cajun whispered against his lips, pressing against the young student and Spencer could feel the other man’s hardness against the bulge in his lap. Right now, he didn´t care for anything else than Remy. Remy´s lips, his hands, his needs. He wanted to please his lover, give back just that little piece of happiness. Letting his legs down – and he didn´t even noticed when both of his legs had wrapped around Remy – he turned around to the display at the door. Immediately, Remy’s hands found their way around his waist, one of them moving down to the button on Spencer’s pants. Spencer bit his lips, gasping slightly when Remy nipped at his earlobe.

His hands were trembling as he pushed his code in. Distracted by the erection he felt against his ass and the clever hands opening the fly of his pants after the button lost its battle. It felt like forever till the door opened, he had to put in the code twice, since his trembling finger’s missed one button the first time.

But then, finally. The door was open and Spencer was pulling Remy into the office, closing the door behind them. Immediately, Remy turned him around, kissing him again. His hands found their way over naked skin, slipping past the lose waistband to cub his ass and pull him forward and kiss him. Spencer panted, when finally, Remy took a pause. The Cajun took a look around the office, his eyes falling to the loaded desk, before his heated gaze returned to Spencer.

Swallowing hard, Spencer stumbled, almost falling when his leg reminded him of the stretched ankle. Immediately, Remy caught up to him and balanced him. But as promised, he didn´t touch the ledgers. Which were not Spencer’s priority right now. He should lock them away, but he didn’t care enough right now. Therefore, Spencer only closed them, stacked them and put them aside, to the edge of the desk. They next moment, he felt Remy’s hands on his back and already leaning over the table to put the papers away, Spencer felt himself being bent over the table.

He gasped and grabbed the edge of the heavy desk. Quick hands moved over his back to his open pants and without any further actions, Remy pulled Spencer’s jeans down. The young genius immediately felt a rush of arousal burn through him at being exposed like this to his lover. In the office of his boss. It was clear, that this was going to be a hard and quick fuck on the desk and he was eager to feel Remy inside of him.

Raising on his elbows, Spencer looked over his shoulder. Remy was pushing his own jacket off his broad shoulders, already lube and condom wrapper in hand. After all the sex in different places, Spencer had stopped long ago wondering why Remy always seemed to be prepared. The Cajun only pushed his pants down enough to release his hardness and took quick care of putting the condom on. However, before he opened the lube, the Cajun stopped and looked down at Spencer. The young genius felt himself blushing, even though Remy had more than once seen him naked. Or bent over various furniture.

Remy seemed to like what he saw as his gaze was wandering over the naked backside, up towards Spencer’s face. The desire and heat in Remy´s eyes alone were enough to catch Spencer’s breath, anticipation rising. Instead of preparing him, Remy took out his belt and reached out for Spencer’s wrists. Spencer didn´t put on any resistance as his arms were bent backwards and his wrists tied together, forcing him to lie his upper body completely on the desk. Spencer bit his lips as he tested the bonds. They were not entirely uncomfortable and he had to admit that he liked the added thrill of being bound and at Remy´s mercy. It was not the first time Remy was tying his hands, but he never did so outside the privacy of his bedroom. Here, if someone entered… He won´t have any chance to cover himself. He knew that if he protested, Remy would release his hands, but… he wanted to do this for him.

“Look at y’, mon cher.” Remy whispered his hands on Spencer’s hip. “Lying dere, ready to be fucked. A present, just for Remy.” His voice dropped low and his hands left Spencer’s body. One hand return, fingers slick with lube as the other was placed on Spencer’s lower back, pushing it down to arch his back more. Panting breathlessly, Spencer closed his eyes as he felt Remy’s finger against his opening.

Spencer let out a soft gasp, when Remy’s finger finally pushed inside of him. Remy hummed in appreciation as he spread the lube. There was barely enough time for the initial burn, before he added a second. Moving them to spread Spencer further, there was barely enough time for the initial burn, before the man managed brush his sweet spot. Spencer gasped louder at the sensation, a shiver sending goose bumps over his body. Remy continued to move, brushing his prostate repeatedly, and coaxing faint moans out of Spencer. Remy seemed intent to draw things out, slowly continuing to penetrate him just at the right pace to build up the arousal, but not as hard and fast as Spencer had expected. Still, he could feel himself getting harder with teach penetration, the tension in his lower belly and thighs rising. Closing his eyes, Spencer could feel the beginnings of an orgasm start to build up, heat rising in his lap. Panting, Spencer tried to move back against Remy´s fingers, trying to fasten the pace. But Remy only pressed him down onto the desk.

“Rem…” Spencer gasped as he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm.

“Not yet, cher. Not until Remy fucks you.” The Cajun ordered and Spencer bit his lips. He was getting closer each second. Each thrust of Remy’s fingers brushing against that sensitive spot. Moaning, Spencer lied there as Remy continued to drive him slowly towards relief. Soon, he was close, so very close, but he tried to not come, to hold back. He wanted to come with Remy’s hard, thick erection inside of him. He wanted to get fucked by his lover, not just fingered. Yet, Remy didn´t fuck him and Spencer didn´t understand why. It didn´t matter as he was…

“Rem… I´m…” Spencer gasped, when Remy withdrew his fingers, using his free hand to slap the naked flesh. Spencer almost jumped at the sudden sharp pain. His nerves felt tight, so close to orgasm and the sharp pain almost threw him over the edge. Almost. Yet, he was lying on the desk, bound and mostly unable to move. Hard as a rock and seconds away from orgasm and Remy... was stroking his skin, moving his hands over Spencer’s hip and to his waist. Faint, gentle touches. Pushing the sweater a bit higher and his pants a bit lower. Gasping, Spencer tried to comprehend what was going an. His erection was still a throbbing ache between his legs, but neglected completely as Remy bent down to push his pants to his ankles, stroking his legs as he went up again. The touches were gentle, soft and slowly, Spencer felt starting to calm down again. The young genius opened his eyes to look at Remy, but the position didn´t allow him to see the other man. Slowly, his breathing started to ebb down, just a bit as Remy´s hands wandered from his thighs to his ass – and Remy, this time without a warning, pushed two fingers inside of him. This time hitting the prostate right away. Spencer gasped, almost straightening up, but Remy´s other hand went between his shoulder blades, pushing him down. The Cajun withdrew his digits immediately, before pushing in again. The pace this time was faster and Spencer gasped and moaned as the mutant once again started to fuck him with his fingers. His skin was getting damp with sweat and his nerves were already getting sensitive after just being denied one orgasm, but approaching it again. His moans louder as he once again started to come closer, this time faster than before. His legs started to tremble with the tension, his dick twitching as a few drops started to spill, just shortly before he would come.

“Oh fuck. Remy... fuck me.” He didn´t want to come like that and he… didn’t. Remy once again withdrew his fingers, mere seconds before Spencer came and this time, Spencer let out a frustrated sob. Gentle touches again. Nowhere near enough. Another denied orgasm and Spencer didn´t even think about anything else as he felt the approaching orgasm start to calm again, withdrew from him, just out of reach.

Another hit to his prostate, just as the heat had calmed to tight arousal. This time, Spencer let out a needy cry as Remy’s fingers fucked him steadily.

“Shhh, bebe. Don´t wanna get caught, do y’?” Remy’s voice whispered, deep with lust and desire. Spencer only let out another gasp. Oh god, he was getting closer again. Biting his lips, Spencer tried to rock against the finger pushing inside of him, but Remy didn´t let him. Just a bit more. He needed to come. Just a bit-

Spencer sobbed frustrated as Remy once again withdrew his fingers. He was still so close to orgasm, but he had been denied the third just now and his body was tense, trembling and…

“Remy, please.” He begged, desperate for the Cajun to finally let him find release, but at the same time, his body was still high from almost coming, yet calming down from not coming. Remy seemed to always know when to stop just mere moments before came and Spencer was so hard, it was painful. A painful, throbbing ache between his legs, begging for release.

He almost cried when Remy´s thick, hard dick pressed against his entry. Two finger’s weren´t really enough to stretch him well, but he didn´t care about the slight burn as finally, the Cajun moved to position himself behind him.

“Don´ don´t come until Remy allows y’ to.” The Cajun ordered and Spencer gasped in desperation. He need to come so badly, even though he was no longer on that delicious cliff of almost coming. But this time, Remy was fucking into him, thrusting into his body and hitting his prostate. It was a steady pace, not as fast as Spencer wanted him to. And he wanted him to do it fast. And hard. To throw him over the edge into blissful release and Spencer moaned, no longer caring where he was or who might hear him as Remy continued to thrust into him. Finally, he would be allowed the relief he so desperately needed; already he was getting closer and Spencer tried to hold out, to endure the sweetest torture he ever felt as he waited for Remy to finally fuck him into coming. His vision was starting to blur, his body tense, trembling and shaking as Remy pounded into him and Spencer balled his fists, stretching the belt tying him up as he came closer and closer and – Remy stopped.

Spencer didn´t recognize the howling cry coming out of him. He cursed and trashed, trying to move back and fuck himself on the hard dick still inside of him, but Remy only moved out, slapping his ass hard. The sting did nothing to diminish his erection, it only added to the painful agony of yet another denied orgasm. His dick was so hard, so painfully hard, his body was aroused beyond arousal and he wanted, _needed_ to come. And the bastard behind him just _stopped_.

“Fuck you!” He howled, sobbing in frustration. It earned him another slap on the ass and Spencer groaned when his dick twitched. But there was nothing touching it besides his own thighs and it was not enough. “Remy please, please, please…” He begged, mindlessly. His body in a permanent state between denied orgasm and barely, _almost_ there. Another slap left him gasping and trembling. It was just the right amount of pain to take the edge of while at the same time keeping him just there. It didn´t make sense, but Spencer didn´t care about sense anymore. He only sobbed and moaned, bending further down, to offer his ass to Remy, no longer caring how it looked or how he acted as long as Remy put his dick back inside of him. The Cajun continued to slap his naked cheek, turning the slightly reddened skin into a deep red. Spencer blinked, wriggling slightly on top of the desk. A trembling mess, no longer able to differ between sensations as his sensitive skin, his nerves were assaulted. Light spots were dancing in the darkness as Spencer closed his eyes, but they didn´t leave when he opened them, no longer able to process what he was seeing. Lying on the desk, he somehow managed to get out curses he would never admit to knowing as he begged Remy to fuck him hard and fast. Remy leaned over him, pushing him down and bit into his neck.

“Y’ want Remy to fuck y’, cher?” He asked against Spencer’s ear and the young genius only gasped and nodded. “Want it hard, bebe?” Spencer gasped again, as Remy´s hardness once again pushed against his opening. “Please, Rem… Please.” He begged, trying to arch his back further, but there was not room to move with Remy pressing him down against the desk.

“Tell Remy, Spencer. C’mon, cher. Tell him how y’ want to be fucked.” Remy whispered and Spencer sobbed when he felt the other man’s dick push inside of him again. Remy only pushed in, his dick pressing against Spencer’s sweet spot, but it didn´t move. And he needed it to move. He needed it to move now.

Spencer didn´t care if he would be ashamed of the words later, he only cared about the hard dick in his ass, promising an end of this agonizing sweet torture. Spencer trembled, letting out breathless pleas. “Yes, yes. Rem… Fuck me. I need you, so bad. Remy, please….Fuck! Yes!” Just as he was pleading, begging in an endless mantra, finally Remy drew back, almost out. And right back in. This time, the pace as hard and fast. Hitting his prostate with each thrust and Spencer let out a cry both relieved and at the same time desperate. Afraid of being denied again, Spencer continued to urge Remy on, gasping and panting out words between each moan. Begging Remy to fuck him like a whore, to own him. Hard. Fast. The desk was rattling, moving with the force of the hard thrusts as Remy continued to pound into him hard, despite the Cajun gripping his hips to keep him in place. At some point, Spencer lost the ability to speak, only let out breathless gasps and moans. Again, he was getting closer to orgasm and he had not control over his body anymore. His muscled shook, his legs trembled and sweat ran over skin. Gasps and pants, disrupted by each hard thrust into his body. Each pound hitting his prostate and driving him closer to insanity. He cried out when once again, he was so close to coming. Almost there. Almost breaking. Just a tiny bit more, just –

“Fuck!” Spencer whimpered, curling into himself as much as he could on the desk as Remy nailed his prostate again and he felt like bursting and tripping over the edge and completely lost all sense of everything except for the pure, overwhelming orgasm as he finally spilled his come on top of the dark wood. His body was shaking uncontrolled as Remy thrust into him a few more times, but it only added to the mind blowing sensation of coming so hard after being denied to come so many times. Spencer lost himself in the sensation; the only thing to do was to ride out the orgasm, letting himself fall. He didn´t know if he said something, did something. There was only bliss and when he came to himself again, Spencer was pretty sure he lost it at some point. His wrists were suddenly free when just a moment before, he had been bound and Remy was moving him with an easy Spencer would envy if he were able to think. He wasn´t. Remy easily turned him around and even took the time to lift his pants up again before he lifted him to sit on the desk. Spencer let out a sharp hiss when his weight sat on his aching back. He was sure his cheek was still an angry red, a burning handprint on his skin and Remy had fucked him hard enough to be sore. He didn´t care, he was still groggy. When Remy leaned in, Spencer melted against him, letting himself be kissed and adored.

“Mon dieu, petit. Y’r perfect.” Remy said in awe. Spencer only hummed and let himself fall against Remy, snuggling closer to the man.

“I love you.” He said, completely unintentional. But he still felt high, he didn´t think and he wanted Remy to know. The Cajun let out an amused laugh.

“Dat good, cher?” The man teased and Spencer was almost disappointed that Remy didn´t get the fact that he meant it. Just like he said it. But maybe that was not so bad. He didn´t intent do let it slip out like that, even after such mind blowing sex. Spencer shrugged and kissed Remy´s lips. He would tell him again tomorrow. It took him another few minutes of resting his forehead against Remy’s shoulder with his eyes closed to regain some sense of reality. Remy kept touching him through his clothes and stabilized him when Spencer finally dared to get down. He stared incomprehensively at the papers which fell of the desk but thankfully stayed together. At least mostly. Slowly, Spencer got to his knees and hissed at the ache from his backside. Remy chuckled behind him and it earned him a half hearted glare. Both of them knew there was no real intention behind it. Slowly, Spencer picked up the papers and moved them across the room, careful to hold on to some of the furniture when the first step reminded him of his ankle. Remy immediately came to his aid, placing one hand around his waist and stepping back when Spencer opened the safe to place the papers inside.

It was one of two safes in this room, the money being stored separately. Closing the heavy door, Spencer turned around in time to see Remy wipe the desk with tissues he threw away, hiding the evidence of their actions. Spencer leaned on Remy as they slowly made their way out of the office. When they got to the floor, staff area was empty. Spencer still insisted on a short trip to the restroom to clean up a bit.

The drive to Remy’s place was spent in comfortable silence and Spencer smiled at Remy as he watched him drive. It still felt surreal to know that Remy was staying. From a temporary affair to what might be the best thing in his life in a few minutes. Just a few words and Spencer had the hope for something he never dared to believe would ever be his.

*********

Remy had left the bathtube a bit sooner to prepare dinner and Spencer lazily stayed in the warm, scented water. HE enjoyed bathing, but he also missed Remy, especially after today. So he left the bathroom a bit earlier than usual and headed for the kitchen. Remy was at the phone, while cooking and Spencer silently moved to the door to watch him work. He loved to watch Remy, especially when the man was unaware he was being observed. Remy´s way of moving was fluid and graceful, but whenever Remy knew he was being watched, he acted differently. With Remy´s attention on him, Spencer was too distracted to only watch, so now he used the chance to sneak up on Remy.

Who didn´t appear too happy with the caller.

“... involved.” Remy just finished. “At least let Remy-.” He added, almost pleading, but was interrupted.

“Do you know that for sure? Do you have proof, Remy?” The other voice on the phone said, sounding urgent. Remy fell silent and the voice continued. “We can´t risk it, Remy. Can you?”

Remy sighed as he moved around the kitchen and Spencer smiled, watching the movement of his legs and hips as Remy swayed to the side to grab some spices.

“Cyce, Remy is sure.” He answered.

“Remy…” Another voice came from the phone, this time female. “Does it really matter? After tonight, things will be over. If he´s really not involved, nothing will happen to him.” The woman said and Spencer frowned slightly. What were they talking about? Remy let out an affirmative, but didn´t sound really convinced. “Think about all the others.” The woman added and it seemed to be the final point to convince Remy. His affirmative was unusual short and it seemed to earn him some sympathy at the other side.

“I know this is hard for you and I appreciate everything you did for this-“

“Spencer.” Remy said, when he spotted Spencer standing at the door. The other person on the phone fell silent and after a few seconds of Remy starring at Spencer, he hang up on the phone with a short goodbye.

“What was this about, Remy?” Spencer never asked about Remy’s job before, but this sounded strange. Remy sighed.

“Just work, bebe.” The Cajun said and hesitantly, Spencer came closer. Reaching for Remy´s face, he looked at the dark eyes.

“Rem.. you´re not involved in something bad, are you?” He asked hesitantly and worry flooded him when Remy smiled in evident irony.

“Non, bebe…. Remy´s not doing something bad.” He said.

“That´s not what I asked.” Spencer returned calmly and placed his arms around Remy’s shoulder when the Cajun leaned close enough to rest their foreheads together.

“Remy and de others are trying to ‘elp someone, mon cher.” The Cajun looked down at student and carefully leaned down to kiss him. Slowly, as if he was afraid Spencer won´t let him kiss him, but Spencer eagerly returned the kiss.

“Is it dangerous?” The genius asked worried when the kiss ended. Remy shrugged and made a gesture between nodding and shaking his head. Spencer raised one eyebrow at that and Remy smiled.

“It´s almost done, mon cher and we are prepared. Don´t worry, mon amour.”

Spencer smiled, his heart skipping a beat at the endearment.

“You´re leaving tonight?” He asked silently.

“Oui.”

It made sense now, why Remy had been so secretive about his job. Spencer no longer doubted that it was dangerous. And important. So he didn´t try to stop him.

“Be careful, Remy.” He said, clearly not what Remy expected. The Cajun looked at him silently before he leaned down to kiss him again.

“And… come back to me?” Spencer asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable by asking that question. It earned him another kiss.

“Oui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We´re getting closer to the end of the first part of the story.  
> I´ve been waiting for people to notice the hints, but maybe they weren't obvious as I thought them to be...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we´ve got the first part of the fic done :D  
> From now on, we´ll continue with the present line and switch to what will happen towards the end / Future :)

****** Present******

Remy returned in the early morning hours. Spencer, unable to sleep, felt his worries fall off his shoulders and despite his aching ankle, hurried over to Remy to greet his boyfriend with a proper kiss.

The Cajun was grinning widely, eyes sparkling in victory as he returned the kiss.

“You’re alright?” Spencer asked, letting his hand’s roam over the other man’s body.

“Remy’s fine, cher. But don’t let dat stop y’, mon-“ Spencer interrupted him with another kiss, pressing his own body against Remy. The Cajun let out a content sign against Spencer’s lips.

“Remy could get used to being treated like dat, cher.” He teased after Spencer broke up the kiss. The young student hesitated for a moment, before he answered.

“Yes, you could.”

This time, Remy hesitated and for one tiny moment, Spencer worried if he had misunderstood it all. If Remy didn´t imply to stay with him.

“Spencer… Remy is not-“ He swallowed hard, his eyes shadowing. “Remy is not a good man, cher.” He finally said.

Spencer frowned.

“Why would you say that?” He asked, hesitation clear in his voice. Did this mean Remy didn´t want to stay with him? But the other man looked at him with adoration in his eyes. But also pain.

“Remy’s done some bad things in the past, cher. People are death b’cause of Remy. Remy killed ‘em. Y’ really want to be with someone like that?” 

Spencer breath hitched. Death? Remy killed someone?

“That…” Spencer stumbled, frozen in place. Death and killings had never been part of his live. Despite the shady things Keith demanded of him, his live was mostly ordinary. “… how?” He stammered and the pain on Remy’s face grew.

“Remy led someone to a group of people who were killed b’cause of dat, mon cher.” He admitted. Spencer let out a slightly hysteric laugh, feeling like someone pulled the ground from below his feet. “But Remy also killed people himself.”

“You couldn´t start with something smaller, love?” He asked, not even noticing the endearment slipping past lips, but Remy did. He starred at the young man in front of him, as Spencer continued. “Like… stealing something?”

“Remy did dat, too.” The Cajun said and Spencer took another deep breath. Remy bit his lips, trying to step back, but Spencer gripped his hands, holding tightly.

“Cher?” The mutant asked.

“I… I just need a moment, Rem.” The genius said. Trying to process things. “You… you said you were helping someone today? How does… what’s going on?”

“Spencer… Remy is an X-Man.” The Cajun said and Spencer’s face went up to the dark eyes.

“But… the X-Men are not bad.” He forced out. Despite it all, he was sure…. “You are not bad.”

“Cher, didn’t y’ listen? Remy-“

“I heard you!” Spencer interrupted. “But… I… I love you.” He brought out, his voice shaking and when Remy opened his mouth, Spencer quickly went on.

“I don´t care, Remy. It must have been in the past. And… I´m sure you didn´t do it without a reason…” He continued, almost hysterical. Trying to sooth him, the Cajun returned his grip, taking Spencer’s hands.

“Doesn’t matter, cher. Dey are still-“

“Did you do it for fun?!” Spencer asked and Remy’s jaw snapped shut at the fierce look. “Well? Did you?” How could Spencer ask such a thing?!

“Non!” He hissed back, vehemently and was surprised when Spencer relaxed and even smiled. The young man let go of his hands and reached for his cheeks, framing his face.

“There. I don´t belief you are as bad as you think you are.” He said, softly and pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. “I can’t say I understand. I don´t know enough, but Remy… now, you are helping people. And whatever was in the past, it´s still hurting you. I don´t think you did it without a reason, but people sometimes have to do things they regret. Even knowing better, hey have to do it.” Spencer said, his thoughts wandering to his mother for just a moment. “I can’t and I won’t judge you for it. No one should if they were not in your position or the ones hurt by your actions.” He added. He knew how easy it was for outsiders to judge.

“It´s not dat easy, cher.” Remy said, sounding terribly broken.

“Of course it´s not easy. It´s also not easy living with so much regret and pain.” The younger man said. He smiled sadly. “I´m sorry you have to go through that. I´m sorry you have to live with the consequences. I´m sorry you had to kill, to hurt. I´m sorry.” Spencer repeated, like a mantra. “I don´t want to think of someone hating this wonderful man in front of me. But I know someone does. We both know some things can´t be forgiven.” Remy flinched at that. “Killing people, hurting them and being responsible for their death... “ Spencer hesitated, taking a deep breath. “Locking their own mother away in a mental hospital. Leaving her.” Remy startled at that, staring at Spencer. “I´m sorry you have to live to bear such pain. But… it doesn´t change my feelings for you.”

Spencer stayed like that, panting slightly. A tremble running through his body.

“Please don´t leave me.” He added, almost begging and Remy seemed to melt at that.

“Y’ really are perfect, cher.” The Cajun said, reaching out for Spencer who eagerly came close again. Wrapping his arms around Remy´s shoulders, Spencer had to stand on his tiptoes to bury his face in Remy’s shoulder, ignoring his still slightly aching foot. It felt like forever, but slowly, Spencer’s tremble started to ease and he leaned back.

“Is.. is it over now? Whatever you did? Is it done?” He asked carefully and Remy sighed.

“Remy did his part, mon cher. De rest is up to de other X-Men, feds and police.”

Spencer nodded, running shaking hands over his burning eyes. “Y’r shaking, mon petit.” Raising one hand to Spencer’s face, he gently pushed a few strands behind his ear. “Remy shocked y’, bebe.” He stated, not even asking a question. Spencer took a deep breath. It felt surreal, how normal it seemed for Remy to talk about death, murder and secrets.

“I´m fine.” The young student said, offering a shaky smile. He wrapped his arms around Remy´s shoulders when the Cajun pulled him closer. Remy’s hands wandered down, to his lower bag and Spencer wrapped his legs around Remy´s hips when the mutant picked him up. Starring into the dark eyes, Spencer leaned down to kiss him carefully as Remy carried him to the bedroom. For some reason, this seemed like the most natural thing to do. He wanted the reassurance of feeling Remy close by his side. Remy being with him. 

The Cajun carefully laid him down, kissing his neck. Spencer let his hands roam over the strong body as he, one by one, took the clothes of his lover and letting himself be undressed by Remy. He didn´t know how long they took, before both of them were naked on the bed. Remy smiled when Spencer suddenly pushed him into the sheets. They had slept many times together, but it had always been Remy who was the active part, except for the blowjobs Spencer gave him, when the young student had been the active part. He most likely expected another blowjob now. But Spencer had something different in mind.

“Just…” Spencer blushed and reached for the condom. “Lean back, Remy. Enjoy yourself.” He smiled, as he unwrapped it and rolled it over the other man’s erection. It earned him a slight moan and Remy´s eyelids fluttered close for a moment. The Cajun shifted a bit, until he was lying on the bed comfortably and opened his eyes when Spencer’s lube covered hand started to stroke him. Watching, Remy liked his lips when Spencer pushed himself up and straddled Remy’s lap.

Spencer could feel the other man’s dick twitch in anticipation against the crack of his ass and Remy placed his hands on his tights.

“Y’ going to ride Remy, cher?” He asked, his voice a deep timbre that sent shivers down his spine. Spencer bit his lips and rose up to his knees. Reaching between his legs, he attempted to release a bit of tension with a bit of humor.

“You complaining?” He asked teasingly.

“Non.” Remy actually had the cheek to cross his hands behind his head, appearing utterly relaxed and smirked. “Remy’s not going to complain when y’ do all de work, mon cher.” Despite his bravado, his gaze was heated as it ran over Spencer’s body, to his spread legs. His breath hitched at Spencer guided his erection to where he needed it. Closing his eyes, Spencer let himself down, feeling Remy’s hardness push into him.

“Merde.” Remy let out breathlessly and Spencer opened his eyes, looking down at the Cajun who watched his own erection as it slipped into the other man’s body. Spencer let out a quiet moan as he felt Remy being pushed deeper and deeper. It had only been a few hours since the last time, but he still felt himself being stretched without preparing himself. It left him panting when he finally sat down, Remy fully sheeted inside of him. A hot, throbbing hardness inside of him. Remy moved beneath him, taking his hands away from behind his head and reached for Spencer’s thighs. His finger’s gently stroke the skin as Spencer got used to his erection inside of him but soon gripped him harder when Spencer started to rock back and forth. He could feel Remy’s hardness inside of him. Thick and hard, being pushed in and out of his body. Closing his eyes, Spencer adjusted his position. He let his head fall forward as he shifted his knees further apart. Immediately, he felt Remy’s dick push in deeper and moaned. God, this was good. Locking down at Remy, Spencer saw the man looking back at him, his eyes closing for a few moments whenever Spencer moved faster. Remy’s hands went to his hip, a tight grip that was sure to bruise, but it didn´t hold him in place. Feeling daring, Spencer moved faster, not only back and forth but raising a bit with each move. He let himself down harder each time. Faster. Remy moaned, his eyes closing in bliss and Spencer felt a sudden rush of arousal when he slowed down and Remy’s grip on his hips tightened as if trying to urge him to move faster again. He bit his lips, watching the Cajun writhe beneath him as he changed the rhythm, going faster again. Remy gasped, his hands moving over Spencer’s skin, finger’s digging into his hip and Spencer shifted again, leaning back. Fuck… he was doing this to Remy. It was thrilling to see the power he had over Remy. Slowing down and letting him hold out or going faster, driving him mad. Now he understood why Remy liked to play with him so much. It was hot and exciting, a rush of power over his lover, who lied beneath him. Slowly, Spencer let his nails run over the flat stomach in front of him. From the muscled chest down to his navel and Remy let out another gasp, a shiver running through his body and his body twitched when Spencer reached the flat stomach. Spencer licked his lips, slowing his movements before leaning down and kissing a trail over the naked skin. His let his tongue run teasingly over one of Remy’s nipples, for the first time since they started their relationship daring enough to experiment himself. He knew from Remy how good this felt and sure enough, the Cajun beneath him cursed lowly and slightly moved his hip in an attempt to push up and into Spencer’s body. But the only thing it did was letting him slip out of Spencer and Remy let out a frustrated groan. Smiling, Spencer leaned further down and bit lightly into Remy´s neck. Just hard enough to earn himself a sharp intake of breathe, before he straightened up again.

“Y’r enjoying y’rself, mon taquin?” Remy asked, aching his back as he tried to rub himself against Spencer’s back.

“Immensely.” Spencer admitted with a smugness he rarely felt, before he once again reached down again to once again align Remy’s erection with his entrance. This time, he leaned back as he started to move again and a slight gasp escaped him when the angle was just right. Promising himself to explore all the possibilities of what he could do to Remy later, he started on a fast and eager pace. Moaning as he rode Remy’s hot erection, he shifted his knees even further apart and the Cajun below him cursed again, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of flesh slapping on flesh and the slight screeching of the matrass. The curses grew louder as Remy tensed up beneath him, wringing slightly and his eyes closing. Remy´s fingers dug into his skin rhythmically and Spencer moved faster, eager to see his lover come as he felt himself getting closer. His own movements grew sloppy, shaking as his prostate was hit over and over again and his orgasm was approaching. His body started to shake, no longer able to keep up a smooth rhythm and Spencer groaned in frustration at what felt like his own orgasm was being prolonged by something he should be a able to control. But he couldn´t. As he grew closer to the edge, he started to lose control of his own muscles, but it was still enough to keep going. In an attempt to reach relief faster, Spencer no longer cared about anything but coming and fucked himself harder on Remy’s dick. Moving faster despite the burning of his thighs, the spasm of his muscles.

“Oh… oh fuck.” The gasped, letting his head fall back. Remy’s hand wrapped around his dick, jerking him off at the same pace he rode the man beneath him and Spencer closed his eyes as he moved, pushing forward into the tight fist and backwards onto the hard dick. His hands grasped Remy’s forearms, fingers digging into the skin as he moved. Up, into the tightness of Remy’s fist. Down onto the piercing erection. Up again into Remy’s fist, down onto his dick. It was no longer controlled or conscious. Pure, basic instinct, he urge, the need to come was keeping him going, urging him on to keep moving. The tension in his body grew, his nerves aflame, but still assaulted and Spencer let out another gasp when Remy’s hand no longer moved to jerk him off and the man moaned loudly. Spencer moved his own hand to cover Remy’s keep him in place so he could continue to shove his dick into the man’s fist but with the move down, just as he felt himself tip over the edge, Remy’s dick was pushing inside of him as the man came. Spencer moaned, rolling his hip in desperation to come before his lover went soft and –

“Oh-“ Spencer stopped moving when Remy’s hand moved again. Jerking him off fast and settling down on Remy’s lap, Spencer leaned slightly forward to watch as his own cum shot out, covering Remy’s stomach in shots of creamy white semen. It brought another soft moan out of Spencer to see Remy being soiled like that, lying beneath him.

Spencer didn´t move for a few more seconds as his body calmed down and Remy pushed himself up into a sitting position. The white, creamy liquid on his stomached moved, starting to drip downwards and Spencer blushed at the sight of it slowly making its way down to where there bodis were still joined. Remy let out a small chuckle.

“Really, cher? Now y’r blushing?” The Cajun teased and pecking his lover on the lips. “Y’ just rode the hell out of this poor Cajun and now y’r blushing over a bit of sperme?”

Spencer huffed before he pushed against the other man’s naked chest.

“Poor Cajun, my ass.” The pun had not been intended, but the other man grinned at the line. “I remember you saying something about me doing all the work?” Spencer teased and earned himself another small kiss. Reluctantly, Spencer moved up, settling down beside Remy who was reaching out for some tissues to wipe himself clean and get rid of the used condom.

When his lover settled down once again, Spencer scooted closer, wrapping one arm around Remy’s waist and lying his head down on Remy’s shoulder as the Cajun wrapped one arm around him.

The sleepless night was starting to catch up with him and Spencer closed his eyes, sighing in content when he felt Remy’s finger trace mindless patterns over his skin.

He was starting to doze off to sleep, when the man beside him moved. Spencer grumbled in protest as his pillow slipped out from beneath him. It took him a few seconds to register the rhythmic sound of a ringing phone set to vibration mode and just once second later, Remy picked up the phone. A short “Qui?” was all the speaking on Remy’s part for the next seconds, before the Cajun sighed. Looking down at Spencer, he promised whoever was on the other end of the phone that he´ll be there in a few minutes.

Spencer let his displeasure know with an unhappy pout, but it was quickly kissed away as Remy slipped out of bed. Once the room was empty, Spencer sighed and scooted over, to the warm place Remy had left in the bed.

*****

Spencer didn´t know how long he had been asleep, but the awakening was very sudden, very harsh and loud. The front door banged open and Spencer sat up in bed in alarm. Within seconds, the bedroom door burst open and Spencer was blinded by a flesh light. One of the man was screaming at him, but Spencer felt too disoriented to realize what was being said. The person shouted again and again and blinking against the light, Spencer lifted his head. His blood froze when he saw guns being pointed at him. At least, finally the flashlight was lowered.

One of the man was muttering something in a walkie, fast and low. Spencer looked around, seeing multiple weapons pointed at him and did the only thing his mind could come up with. Slowly, he lifted his hands, ignoring the bedcovers that pooled in his lap and thankfully at least covered the bare minimum.

His action earned him a sharp nod and two out of three people lowered their weapons. One stayed up.

“Sir, I need you to come with us.” This time, the order was clear and Spencer quickly nodded, his heart rising. Slowly, he started to lower his hands and just like that, it was two guns pointing at him again.

“No wrong move.” One of the man said threatening.

“I just… c-can I g-get some clothes?” Spencer stuttered and quickly added a “Please?”

For a few seconds, the men seemed to contemplate his request, before the leader nodded to one of the men. The man lowered his weapon and – without leaving Spencer out of his sigh – went to the wardrobe. He rummaged inside for what felt like forever before pulling out a shirt. For good measure, the man searched the clothes and patted them down before he threw it on the bed.

It was one of Remy’s shirts and Spencer was grateful that it was big enough to hide his private parts as he stood up. He still felt uncomfortable, standing in front of the fully equipped men, wearing only a shirt. He could feel their eyes observing his every move and was more than happy when the man handed him some pants. Also hanging loose on his frame, daring to fall off any minute and Spencer decided to hold them up to be safe. There was no cord or belt and seeing how paranoid these men were, he won´t get any.

While he dressed, two of the men searched the room while the other two kept monitoring him. The one searching the rooms were categorizing everything and Spencer didn´t dare to think about the evidence of their nightly action. The crumbled sheets, the tissues and condom in the bin. The clothes, still lying on the floor.

“Hands behind the back.” One of the man said as another stepped closer, taking out handcuffs. When Spencer hesitated, he raised his weapon again, pointing it at Spencer’s leg. Instantly, Spencer cringled, feeling panic raise.

“I´m sorry!” He gasped, taking his hands behind his back. “It´s just… the pants are too big.” He explained, hoping against all evidence that these men even gave a damn. “I don´t want them to fall off.” He muttered. Silence followed his admission as the men exchanged a few glances.

Someone stepped close to his back, fastening a collar around his neck and Spencer almost raised his hands in confusion to touch it. When he didn´t react to the collar, he could see the two of the men starting to relax.

“No mutant.” Said the one behind him. “Alright. You´re allowed to keep your hands up front.”

Sighing in relief, Spencer reached up to once again take hold of the fabric. A rough grip on his shoulders turned him around and the cuffs were applied to his wrist. A metallic chain went from their middle to the collar and clicked in place as it was fastened. The man stepped back and finally, they lowered their weapons. But still kept them in their hands.

Spencer finally dared to ask the question:

“Can someone please tell me what´s going on?” He asked, trying to sound timid and polite to not anger them.

“You are under arrest.”

Spencer blinked. The only thing he could think of was the false ID he used, but this seemed a bit extreme for a teenager getting a job illegally.

“What for?” He wanted to know and flinched when their eyes narrowed. Instead of an answer, both his arms were roughly grabbed and he was shoved forwards. Spencer bit his lips as his ankle was forced to keep up with a fast pace. They didn´t look like police with all that gear. Shouldn´t they read him his rights? Tell him why he was arrested? 

Just before Spencer was pushed roughly into the back of a van along and chained to a seat, he looked around. Wondering if he was going to spot Remy.

He didn´t.

******

Spencer was cold, tired and hungry. He had been denied any phone calls, food, drinks and sleep and basically everything one should be allowed to get when arrested. Including an attorney.

“So…” The man started again, him looked unreasonably fresh and rested, even though he had been asking questions for the last few hours. But then, he had at least eaten and taken a break. Maybe even slept as Spencer suspected with no small amount of reprobation. He couldn´t say for sure, because whenever “Agent Marrick” left, another man took his place, continuing to ask the same questions Marrick had asked.

“… you did not know he’s an X-Men.”

Spencer sighed, letting his head fall back.

“No.” he repeated again. It was at least partially true, since only found out today and hadn’t known back then when he first met Remy. He had known this morning, but was not about to tell him. Especially not when the next question might as well be “and you decided to fuck him instead of calling the police why?”

Marrick nodded as if that was news and opened his mouth, probably to ask another question he had already asked. A knock on his door interrupted him and he frowned, looking at his watch.

“Sir.” One of the man Spencer secretly labeled Marrick-minion called him to the door and as his frown deepened, Marrick stood up. He didn´t need to remind Spencer to not do anything stupid. He was chained to the chair and the table. Which were both screwed to the floor. It´s not as if he could just walk out.

Tired, Spencer shifted on the uncomfortable chair. His whole body was aching from the long hours sitting in that thing and the only relief he had been granted was one trip to the restroom. With a gun pointed on his back. Spencer was sure that this treatment was illegal, but there was no attorney who would care about that because there was no attorney here at all.

“Look at that, Gambit found himself a pretty toy.”

Spencer’s head shot up and he almost groaned. Another unfamiliar face. Who placed the same file on the table again, opening it and looking through the content.

“I´m impressed.” The man’s tone spoke of the contrary. “He managed to land himself an eighteen year old ‘genius’, though I don´t think it was very smart of you to jump into bed with a wanted terrorist.”

Spencer opened his mouth to – again – point out the fact that he had not known Remy was an X-Men, but the man just made a neglecting gesture with his hand.

“Nah, save it. Even if you knew, you’d probably still would have bent over for that one.”

This had Spencer frowning. Well, Remy was very good looking and charming. The man smiled, clearly amused.

“Jup, just as I thought. You have no idea and congratulations, that proves you really had no idea about anything at all.” He smiled at what he must consider a funny line but stopped when Spencer showed no sights of humor. Shrugging, he leaned back. “Yeah, I bet you didn´t know one of Gambit’s mutation is a certain… charm. It attracts people. Mostly, it only leads to people being more agreeable, but occasionally… you know.” He shrugged and leaned back, observing Spencer who was looking back at him. “Say… I wonder if he popped your cherry. I´ve seen the picture in your yearbook and damn if that wasn’t some nerdy don’t-fuck-me-look you had going on then. Would explain why you were so eager to jump into bed with him. No resistance at all.” Looking at a pale Spencer and grinned smugly. “Oh… I bet he did. Sweet, eighteen and a virgin. Way to go, I have to hand him that.” Standing up, he came closer and Spencer instantly tensed as the man came closer. “You should remember that bit later.”

To Spencer’s immense surprise, the man took out keys and started to unlock his chains. 

He went to the door and looked back at Spencer.

“Well, come on.”

“I…” Spencer hesitated. “I can go?” Unsure, but not about to let the chance go to waist, Spencer stood up, biting his lips when his sore body protested.

“You could go. But I´d say you come with me now.” The man smiled in an unpleasant way. “You have two options now. One..” He raised one finger. “… you come with me and I tell these agents out there that you were just an unfortunate, poor lad who literally got fucked over and was not involved in anything illegal. Or…” stretching the word as he lifted his second finger, the man’s grin vanished. “… you go home and I tell them about Spencer Matthews. Lean back and see what happens then.”

It felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over his head and Spencer froze mid-step.

“Tick Tock, Penny. Which one. You´ve got three seconds or I´ll decide. One. Two. Th-“

“I´ll come with you.” The young student blurted out and the grin returned to the other man’s face.

“Wonderful. Let´s go.”

******* Future *******

**Spencer was staring at the brick wall. Someone had somehow managed to draw a few vulgar pictures on it. He had no idea how, everything one could possibly use had been taken from him.  
**

**If he were able to cry, he would. But by now, too many things had happened for him to cry easily. He wondered how he even managed to feel a glimpse of hope that things somehow could turn our right. At least this cell was empty and no one was touching him. For now. Spencer tried to remember what it had felt like to be… clean. Oh, he had washed himself. Had been placed under a cold shower and someone had given some soap with the order to use. And he did. He had received clean clothes and even his hair was still wet.**

**However, it was not the type of cleanness Spencer missed. There was no time Spencer didn´t feel filthy anymore. Looking down at his arm, he looked at the little bruise left from the needle. As if it was someone else’s body and how desperately Spencer wished for that to be true. It was not.**

**He looked at the soggy sandwich in thin paper someone at some point had – thrown in? Brought it? He didn´t remember.**

**It took Spencer to realize the distinctive sound of his cell being unlocked for what it was and he looked up, watching the officer at the door.**

**“Spencer Reid?” The man asked, sounding bored. There was no one else here, so who else would it be? Still, after a few moments Spencer graced him with a slight nod. The police officer nodded back. “Come with me.”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is not going to be nice. So, I feel it´s justified to place another warning. If you are triggered by any of the tags or warnings, I don´t recomment going further. There´s some heavy stuff ahead

****** Present******

By the time the man was pulling into the parking lot, Spencer was not even surprised anymore. Maybe he should have been, for the man parked at the back of the club and logically, there wasn’t really an indication of why he would drive him to the club.

But there was this lingering, nagging thought at the back of Spencer’s head. Trying to connect the dots to a picture Spencer refused to see.

The first few connections were already there. Remy being an X-Man, his talk about a mission. The phone calls he had overheard and his driver’s claim of what Remy’s power was. This – and a lot more- pieces were there and his brain had already connected them. However, Spencer stubbornly refused to acknowledge the picture they made. A small part of him was afraid of what would happen if he did.

Still, it came as no surprise when he was bodily dragged down the back alley. They entered through the back door. Spencer was surprised to see the staff area empty for the first time, but then he remembered how late it was. Or rather, how early. The club was closed. Which meant the man had a key.

His heart was hammering in his chest and his steps slowed down a bit. It was of no use, the man simply took his wrist and pulled him along. To the office.

The safe was open, the lodgers missing. A part of the furniture was lose and Spencer could easily see that behind the covering of the couch, there had been a third safe hidden. One he hadn´t known about.

“Surprised?” Keith asked and Spencer turned around, finding his boss siting at the table. The man offered a cold smile. “The police was quite through. Your boyfriend was quite through.” He added and Spencer bit his lips as he found his suspicions confirmed.

“I-“ He started, but Keith lifted one hand.

“No. I´m talking right now.” He interrupted and leaned back, before he looked down at his smartphone, typing a few things. When Spencer opened his mouth again, the words died in his throat as a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. The fear he so far had been able to keep in line leaped up to panic and this time, the smile Keith offered was genuine. Genuinely amused. With a wink of his hand, he tried to coax Spencer closer, but only the tight grip on his shoulders pushing him forward did the job. He was forcefully pushed down into the chair in front of the desk and Spencer flinched when he felt the presence of the man behind him, standing behind his back.

“At first I thought you were involved, maybe undercover.” Keith explained. “It seemed impossible to find out more about you. The name on your application was false, but very well done.” He continued, typing on his phone while he spoke. Then he looked up. “But today, dearest Spencer, Daryl here-“ He pointed behind Spencer. “ – was so kind to inform me of just who you are.” He grinned as Spencer shifted uncomfortably on the chair. Of course, the police knew his name. He could hardly lie to them without having the fake ID. Even then, it would have been too risky. “A student. Really. I did not expect that. I really thought you were involved with the thieves who stole my ledgers. But after Dare did some digging, I know you are not.”

Spencer frowned, his mind racing. Wouldn´t a thief go for the money rather than the books? Why would the X-Men investigate Keith? Of course, he didn´t ask his questions, he knew he won´t get any answers. And even thought Keith acknowledged that Spencer was not involved with the thieves, it was no reason for Spencer to feel hopeful.

“But it doesn´t matter, he broke in with your code. That one –“ Keith pointed to the ripped furniture. “- was hidden. But it looks like that fucker knows what he´s doing. He found it and broke into it in minutes, maybe even seconds. If I weren´t so pissed, I´d be impressed.” Keith admitted and looked down at his phone again. “Still, the alarm went off fast enough. If he had to bother with the door … I don´t think he would have had the time to break into both safes.”

Dread rising, Spencer didn´t dare to meet Keith´s eyes when his boss rose from his seat.

“You see, Spencer. I have to admit you were very careful and it was hard to even find out your ID was fake. You never told anyone anything, we couldn´t follow you and even borrowing that money was not enough to pin you down. When you found out how my business partners cheated on me…. I was tempted to let you just do the work you did. But not now. I think you own me something for all this troubles you caused me.” He came over and offered the phone. “Look at that.”

Carefully, Spencer took the phone and saw it containing some kind of video. With a trembling hand, he pressed the play icon. Spencer knew all color drained from his face as he watched himself being handed money, before going outside with Remy. He was glad the angle of the camera didn´t allow too many details and the bins and boxes were in the way. But it was clear that this was the night he had blown Remy. There was no doubt about it if one looked at the video. The man behind him chuckled as he watched over Spencer’s shoulder. Spencer feeling blood rise to his cheeks as he blushed.

“That’s- that´s private!” He forced out between his lips. He hadn´t even known there were cameras there!

“Sure. As private as a back alley can be.” Keith mocked.

“How... there are no-“ Spencer cut himself off when the man behind him snorted.

“Of course there are. You just didn´t see them.”

But if Keith was right and Remy was a thief – and didn´t Remy admit to having stolen in the past? – then Remy should have seen the cameras! Unless –

“A mutant hid them.” He concluded. He already knew Keith had a mutant on his hand who had upgraded his security. Keith´s smile grew.

“Well, they did write in your file that you are a genius.” Keith took his phone and returned to his seat. “So, you can probably tell me what will happen to your scholarship if – let´s say – the student in question turns out to be a whore?”

“What?” Spencer gapped. He- “I´m not a – “ His jaw snapped shut when Keith returned the video to the moment Daniel gave him the money. With a clear sexual gesture, he was sending Spencer out to Remy to give him a blowjob. At least, that´s what it looked like. 

“You think so? To me it looks like you are accepting money in exchange for sucking that guy of. Of course, this is only one video but it´s just the one with visual proof of a sexual favor. The others are implying enough.” Keith said casually and Spencer’s mind instantly returned to all the nights Remy had picked him up. Including the first night.

“You planned this.” He realized. “You sent Daniel to give me the money where your cameras could pick up on it. You-“ He bit his lips. But how could Keith have know? He didn´t know about Spencer being a students. The expression on his face earned him a mockingly pitiful look.

“If not that, it would have been something else, Spencer. I´ve been trying to get something on you the moment you started. Though I have to admit you´ve made it harder than anyone else.”

That made sense. Keith had been collecting whatever dirt he could find, waiting for the moment to use some of it. He probably did that for all of his employees. Borrowing the money alone was not good enough; Spencer still could have just left. This… this was much better. He put Spencer’s whole education at risk, all his accomplishments.

However, Keith was forgetting something. He already had one degree. He could easily find a job with that alone. If he even lost his scholarship. Which was not a given. If he was lucky, he might be able to convince the board that this was just a private scene between him and his boyfriend. He knew it was unlikely, but Spencer’s mind was racing with all the possibilities. Considering all the facts.

And one fact was something Remy had told him. He had one job to do, probably get the ledgers, and the police, the feds and the other X-Men were doing the rest. Which meant Keith already was in trouble. Maybe he could –

A knock on the door interrupted and all three of them looked up to see-

Spencer’s blood seemed to freeze in his veins as two police officer entered the room. One of them brought the ledgers to the desk while the other stayed at the door.

“I belief these are yours.” He said, placing the books in front of Keith. A nasty smile turned on his lips as he looked at Spencer and the student tried to move away. He knew that man.

“Now, look at that. If that isn´t my favorite whore? Still exclusive?” He asked and grinned. Spencer bit his lips and glared.

“Yes.” He spat out and the next moment, his head violently snapped to the side as the man bitch slapped him. 

“Sorry, babe. You were saying?” Robert asked in a friendly tone.

Keith frowned.

“Don´t damage the goods.” He grunted and Robert only shrugged.

“That was nothing, it won´t even leave much of a mark. I like them pretty when I fuck them.” 

Spencer spat out some blood, reaching for his tender cheek. He had bitten his own tongue, but it was not his major concern now. None of the other´s had reacted to the violence other than a mild reprimand.

“Alright, I think we need to clear things up a bit.” Keith sighed, before he looked at Spencer.

“I know what you are thinking. Trust me, I´ve had enough of it to last me for live. Others tried before. Go to the police, try to run. Just don´t come back. Deny everything. And so on.” He made a neglecting hand gesture. “A lot of bullshit and – big surprise – none of it worked. So I´ll be clear with you, since you are so smart.” He grinned and leaned forward. “There are two ways this could go. Well, three really, but I don’t want to kill you.” The casual way in which Keith talked about killing sent a shiver down Spencer’s spine and the man behind him must have felt it, as he chuckled again. “So, two options left. Option one: You will stand up, then you will strip and you will bent over that desk and-“

“Ah, I think I´d like to look that one in the face.” Robert interrupted and Keith raised a surprised brow. Looking at the officer, he only shrugged before continuing.

“Fine. Let´s correct that. You will take a seat on the desk here and spread your legs. Then my good friend Rob here will fuck you and you are going to like that. You hear me? No screaming. No begging. No crying or bullshit like that. That is not attractive for your first fuck on camera. Second fuck, really, but let´s not count that blowjob.” Keith said, smiling pleasantly.

“No.” Spencer refused flat out. They couldn´t honestly expect him to do… that. Keith lifted his hands.

“That´s just rude, Spencer. Really. Let me finish before you answer. Option two. Daryl over there will cut that shit you are wearing off and then Rob will fuck you. Then this nice video of you sucking off your boyfriend – sorry, your John - will find its way to Cal Tech. And oh – I guess someone must have leaked it. Too bad one of your fellow students got his hands on it. I think it might make a round through the campus. Or the internet.”

Spencer stiffened at the scenario described. In only got worse as Keith continued.

“But that´s just on the side. Let´s return to the main plot. Once the board had enjoyed the show, a police officer might turn up and ask a few question. You know the kind. Like, if they knew you were working in a night club. Using a false ID. And there is evidence that you´re whoring yourself out to the guests of that club. Really, the police might have to register you as a sexual offender with a history of… let´s say…prostitution. And other crimes like stealing, I´m sure we will find some witness. Now, what else? Ah, yes. The whole illegal ID stuff. The money you borrowed, using a false name. Your application for this job might help with that.”

Spencer breath picked up and his head started to spin. Until now, it had been a humiliating scenario which might force him to move out of the state if he had to, but now it was turning into something more. If things like that really turned up in his file, there was more on the line than two more PhDs.

“You… can’t…” His brain provided, trying to come up with anything to say.

“If you haven’t noticed, Spencer. That man-“ He pointed at Robert. “- is police. And not just a mere idiot walking down the streets and handing out tickets. If you try to fuck us over, he will know. And he´s not the only one working for me. This is not the only place! You get that? I guess you´ve been wondering why the X-Men tried to screw me over. I can tell you that. Because it´s not only the club. There is more.” Keith hissed. “Much more. You won´t know who to turn to when I´m done with you! You let one of this fucker’s inside _my_ office and you´re going to pay for that.” As he put the emphasis on ‘my office’, Keith was screaming, but he calmed down quickly before he continued. ”Speaking about the X-Men, I can tell you that your precious little Cajun asshole is running right now, along with the rest of the freak show. I don´t like someone sniffling around my business and if he´s smart, he will run fast and far. And that is just the cherry on top: He fucked you, he got what he wanted and then it backfired and you are left with me. And if you piss me off, Rob over here might have a few words with homeland. You´ve been involved with X-Men and that already is on your file. It will take less than a day before you find yourself in a nice little cell in prison. I bet the other inmates are going to just love your ass just as much as Rob here. You won´t get out of that, no matter what you choose. You can let yourself be fucked now and stay out of prison. Or Rob will just rape you. And I know of at least three other club guests who gladly do the same. When they are done and if you’re still alive after that, I´ll hand you over to the police. Rob’s men can have their fun as well before you get locked up as the new prison queen. Or I´ll just sell you to one of my contacts and trust me, that will be worse.”

Spencer swallowed hard, panic settling in his limbs. At the same time, he was strangely calm. He looked down at his hands. They were trembling. His thoughts were running, desperate to find a flaw in the described scenario. Sure, there were a lot of things which could be fabricated, especially the last part. But… he didn´t really know. He couldn´t be sure. It-

Just like that, everything seemed to stop. Come to a halt and someone was drowning Spencer in ice cold water. His breath was refusing to work and Keith raised one eyebrow, before looking to Daryl.

“I think that might have been a bit much for him.” He shrugged and leaned back, watching as Spencer struggled with panic, observing him like some experiment. However, his patience ran out fast and he nodded to Daryl. The man quickly grabbed the shirt Spencer was wearing and Spencer didn´t know from where he pulled out a knife, but he could feel it slice through his clothes.

“No!” Spencer screamed out, as he reached for the shirt falling apart.

“That was not on the list of options, Spencer.” Keith reminded him, watching on as Rodger raised a blade to Spencer’s throat. The student froze when he felt the sharp blade. Then it move down, towards the shirt.

“So it´s cutting off?” Keith clarified and the blade stopped at the first button. Spencer started to tremble. He couldn’t- shouldn´t he- just… Spencer looked down at his hands. His eyes wandered around the room. The closed door. The man in front of it. Rob and Daryl. No way out. No way to call for help. This… the chances… Spencer knew he won´t make it out of the office. It hit him with a disturbing clarity. He won´t leave here without… that. The tremble of his hands grew stronger, his throat suddenly dry. Every fiber of his being refused to act. But… there was no outcome other in this. He knew he won´t be able to escape if he run. He couldn´t outrun them and even if he did, they knew who he was, where to find him. If he managed to get away at all. If not…

Slowly, Spencer raised his shaking hands. Struggling with the buttons.

Keith leaned back, watching.

“Good choice.” He praised as the shirt fell open. Robert smirked as he watched.

It cost Spencer immense effort to stand up. He didn´t wear any shoes or socks, so he didn´t have to struggle out of them. Instead, his hands went to the button of the pants and- stopped. He couldn´t. His eyes fell on Keith, silently begging him to stop this, but the man only starred back at him impatiently.

“Well… go on.” Keith said, lifting his phone. The snap of a picture taken had Spencer close his eyes. He knew it will not help him much, but Spencer turned his back to Keith. His fingers were stiff as wood as they opened the button of his pants and the clothes, already lose, lost their halt and slipped down his legs. Spencer took a shaking breath, his throat and lungs hurting from how tense he was and he hiccupped in shock when Robert stepped closer to look at him. One hand on the rising bulge in front of his pants. Spencer wanted to curl, hide himself from the gaze and flee. With the four men still fully clothed, he felt even more at a disadvantage and even naked, Spencer would gladly run. Instead, he let his hands fall to the edge of the desk as he leaned back, his upper thighs meeting the desk. His legs were shaking as he pulled himself up until he sat on the edge and his knees went up further than they needed to. At least hiding him a bit. He knew his face was burning, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. No matter what Keith had told him, he couldn´t control the shaking. Keith stood up, slowly walking around the desk and nodded in approval. Lifting his phone. Spencer flinched when another sharp snap of the camera taking a picture broke the silence in the room. Keith lowered the device a bit and looked expectantly at Spencer, who bit his lips. His legs refused to work, he couldn’t… But there wasn´t really a choice.

It took all his willpower to open his legs and he could see the greed rising in the officers eyes as the man as started to open his pants. Horrified, Spencer tried not to sob all of the man starred at him. Daryl kept looking almost bored and Keith just took another picture.

“You could be a bit more enthusiastic.” Keith muttered criticizing and Spencer starred at him, incredulously. Was he serious? Spencer blinked at Keith, who appeared annoyed and made an encouraging gesture. “Spread them more.”

Spencer took a deep breath, opening his shaking legs further.

“Lean back. God damn it, it´s not rocket science.” Keith scolded. Taking another picture as Spencer leaned back, his legs falling apart.

Even though Keith seemed unhappy, it seemed to be good enough for Robert who was lowering his pants, not even bothering to strip them and Spencer closed his eyes before the man pulled out his cock. He didn´t want to see that. His gaze went back to Keith and the club manager looked over the edge of the phone. “Look at him!” he snapped and Spencer flinched, his eyes went back to the man in front of him. Some part of him was screaming in panic about what the fuck he was doing. Some part desperately argued that this was the smaller evil. But all of it felt… distant. Spencer somehow had managed to shove it aside. He felt like it wasn´t happening. Couldn´t. It didn´t… it felt like it had to happen to someone else. Spencer knew he was mentally distancing himself from his own body as he waited while the man standing between his knees applied lube to his cock with a mocking smile and a jab at how he didn´t want to damage Spencer right at the beginning. Most likely, he only did it to make it easier for himself. But it didn´t matter.

“Enjoy yourself, baby.” The man mocked, moving in between Spencer’s legs and looking down at him. “But I don´t mind if you don’t. We just do it again until it´s a nice video for your audience.”

“I´m starting to film now.” Keith mentioned from the side and Rob smirked, lifting Spencer’s chin to force him to look in his face. It was just the moment, looking right into the man’s eyes that it hit Spencer hard. Sadistic pleasure and lust were mixed in his eyes and the smirk widened when Spencer’s breath was starting to race, panic rising.

He only had time to grip the edge of the desk tightly, bracing himself before Robert pushed against his opening, breaching the tight muscle ring without any care and burying himself deeper into Spencer’s body.

The young genius bit his lips as he tried not to cry out. He we was tense and it _hurt_.

“Oh… oh fuck.” Rob moaned as he slowly, forcefully pushed deeper. “You’re fucking tight, bitch.”

Spencer barely kept himself from sobbing. This felt wrong and all he wanted to do was scream. He didn´t. Somehow, he didn´t. The only thing running through his mind was to get over this. Not do it again. He gasped at being stretched far beyond what was comfortable when finally, finally the man above him was fully inside of him. Robert let out a grunt, shifting his hips a bit.

“God damn, that´s what I call a perfect fit.” He said, appraisingly and leaned forward to lick over Spencer’s neck. His lips went to Spencer’s ear, whispering.

“I told you I´d get you, didn´t I? You´re just another whore and it´s time for you to learn your place.” With that, he snapped his hip back and pushed in again. A slight whimper escaped Spencer and instantly, he wanted to move back, escape the pain and the feeling of being penetrated. Deeper, than just his body. He felt violated already, and this was only the beginning. He didn´t want this. He didn´t want to just sit there and take it, he wanted to run, to scream, to hit the man doing that to him, but… he also knew that there was no escaping, this already went too far.

“Why don´t you tell me to go to a brothel again? Huh?” Robert hissed against Spencer’s ear, pulling out before he took a hold of the student’s legs, hooking his knees over his elbows and pushing his thighs further apart and up. Spencer bit his lips harder when the man pushed even deeper into his body. He fell back on the desk when Robert raised his legs higher and leaned forward, pushing Spencer back. Spencer lost his grip on the table and his nails were scratching over the surface as he search for something, anything to hold on to. The lube made it a bit easier, but each thrust into his body was still painful. Rob was grunting against his neck, his face hidden as he started to really move, his hips jerking back and forth in what soon became a hard, steady rhythm. Turning his face away from the man fucking him, Spencer saw Keith coming closer with the camera. Moving to get a better shot at their connected bodies and bile rose in Spencer’s throat at the thought that someone was recording this whole… perversion so intimately. Capturing it in all its detail. Swallowing hard in order to not vomit right on place, Spencer gasped when Robert suddenly picked up the speed and the force. He tried to blend out the sound of skin slapping on skin. A distinctive sound everyone who heard it would recognize as the noise of a hard fuck. Rob grunted again and Spencer looked in disgust as Keith moved over their bodies, zooming in on his upper body and face. The man was frowning and it brought back the words they had said to him. The thread of doing it again. Pure hate and disgust spread within Spencer and he closed his eyes and reached up to grip his tormenters shoulders. Burying his hands and nails in the other mans back as hard as he could in an attempt to appear the way they wanted him to. In truth, he wanted to give back some of that pain. Hurt the man even if it was just a bit. Groaning against his neck, Robert let out a panting chuckle and Spencer knew it was in answer to this actions that the man slowed down. To draw back and –

“Hn-“ Spencer gasped out, trying to suppress the pain filled moan when that bastard above him changed to precise, nailing hard thrusts at the same time he bit down on his neck.

“You like that, huh?” He groaned, not failing in his thrusts as he straitened up. He moved one of Spencer’s legs up to his shoulder, and angled his body to give the club owner a better view of his erection as it pushed into Spencer. “Such a good whore.” Rob drew out, before he slapped Spencer’s ass hard and for one single moment, Spencer’s thoughts returned to Remy, who not so long ago had also fucked him on this very desk. Had also had slapped his back, but not like this. This was more than just the slight sting, this hurt. Spencer wringed in pain when Roberts fingers clawed at his skin in a bruising grip, keeping his leg at the mans shoulder. Robert tilted his head to bite, breaking the soft on his lower leg, near the ankle. Leaving a bloody imprint on his leg as he continued to thrust into him. It was too much and Spencer found himself falling apart. He couldn´t take this any more and a whimper escaped him as he tried to stop himself from asking, begging them to stop. His body was getting used to being penetrated, stretched by the hard erection repeatedly pushed into him but he was already raw and the ache increased with each new thrust. Rob pulled out, letting go of his legs. A hard push on his hip and Spencer scrambled to follow the non verbal order. Welcoming the chance to not look at that disgusting, vile bastard anymore, he turned around. Immediately, hands pushed him onto the desk and Rob´s hardness drove right back into his body. Spencer gasped, biting his lips to not repeated the words in his mind. The mantra his mind screamed a again and again. Stop! Please, please stop. No more.

Robert just continued to fuck him, uncaring of the small whimpers Spencer couldn´t hold back. Swallowed by the groaning and grunting sounds the man made. Like the disgusting animal he was.

Spencer only begged for it to be over as he laid on his stomach. Eyes closed. He waited for it to be over. Each moment, closer to breaking apart. Silently praying for the man to be done.

“Oh… oh fuck. Yes.” The rhythm haltered and Rob held Spencer’s hip as he shuddered behind him. Then, he leant down and sharp pain exploded in Spencer’s shoulder as the man bit down again. Pushing deep into Spencer, he came hard. His teeth let go and he moaned in satisfaction as he pushed in a few more times, riding out his orgasm before he collapsed on Spencers back. A suffocating weight pinning the student down.

Spencer felt himself start to shake, relieved that it was over. At the same time, he felt used, like a thing. Disgusted by that sweaty body on top of him. Disgusted by himself and what he allowed the man to do. Soiled, even though he didn´t have a choice. Rob pushed himself up and slipped out. Spencer knew, something was wrong. With him. Like a taint. He felt… disgusting.

“Well, that was decent enough for a start.” Another slap to Spencers back side. Shaking, his arms far from steady, Spencer pushed himself up on his elbows.

But Robert instantly pushed him down again.

“Not yet, bitch. We still need to clear up that thing about being exclusive.”

“You´re done?” This… this was another voice. Had… someone else come in? Spencer tried to move again, desperate to turn around but he was still held down and Robert only let go when someone – he didn´t even know who – was placing a meaty hands on his back, taking over. “Then it´s my turn now.”

No, no, no, no –

“Hn…” It was easier this time. The man was a bit thinner, though longer and Spencer was still stretched from Robert. Spencer hated that it was easier. It shouldn´t be. He felt betrayed, that his body was getting used to his. The man behind him grunted and immediately set a fast pace as he kept pushing Spencer down.

“Oh yea… take that, baby.” Two hands were resting on Spencer’s lower back, the weight of the man pushing him down as he pounded into him. He was grunting, groaning and moaning. More vocal than the last man. Another pig. Another animal. Out to fulfill primal needs. Using him to do it.

Spencer felt surreal. Numb, but at the same time, he was mentally screaming, panicking. Sick. Breaking. Gripping the table hard, he looked up. Into the lense of Keith´s camera. He wanted to burn them. All of them. Cold numbness was freezing his insides. The man he hadn´t even seen picked up the pace, eagerly fucking into him. Spencer didn´t close his eyes, looking into the camera as it moved up to take in the whole picture. Probably only leaving the man´s face out of it. Keith stood up to get a better shot and Spencer could see the bulge in his pants, stretching the fabric. Behind him, the pounding stopped. The man cried out, as relief overcame him. The man stepped back. Another came. And it started again. 

In the end, Spencer didn´t know how many men fucked him that evening. Some of them hit his prostate and his body reacted, sending his nerves aflame and coaxing small screams and shivers out of him. He hated it for this. He hated them. He didn´t know who they were, none of them seemed to care who he was. They just kept on fucking him, pounding into him. Some of them brutal enough for Keith to scold them in a joking tone. They ignored it and kept fucking. Until they came. Leave room for the next one. 

It felt like forever and things started to blur. His body hurt, his back was one agonizing pain and he felt raw and drained at the same time. He couldn´t differ anymore between the men. Spencer closed his eyes again, as another man groaned in relief. Pushing his dick hard into the painful, abused body below him as he continued to spill his come. The man sniffed and stepped back. Leaving the spot open for the next. A few liked to bite him, some slapped him, mostly on the ass. More than one was sure to leave bruises and one even offered to carve something into his skin. It was a very small mercy that Keith did not allow that but it also gave Spencer a glimpse of the second option they had in store for him, if he had refused.

Spencer had lost all track of time when he was allowed to leave. No one needed to tell him that he was not allowed to speak with anyone about this. No one needed to tell him that he had to come back the next day, starting his regular shift, but Keith mentioned it in passing as he flipped through his papers. Spencer simply pulled up his pants and Rodger even drove him. He had not wanted to return to his dorm room at Cal tech, someone might see him and know what happened. It felt as if everyone just needed to look at him to know what had happened. To see how disgusting he was, what he had let those men do to him. But there was no other place. He didn´t have a key to the apartment, only the emergency spare key for his dorm. And he didn´t want Remy to see him like this. Or see Remy, before he could… do whatever he needed to do to feel ready to meet Remy again.

The first thing he did was to empty his stomach into the toilet. Tears running down his eyes, but he didn´t feel as if he was crying. If he were able to feel anything at all, he would be glad for the detached feeling. As if it didn´t happen to him, but to someone else. Spencer briefly recognized the sights of his behavior, but he didn’t care if he was traumatized and in denial while he knelt in front of the toilet. Flushing the toilet, Spencer stood up. He wanted to be clean. He needed a shower.

Spencer shed the remains of the shirt. It was cut up anyway. The pants fell down his legs. Just like back there.

Spencer stepped into the shower, mechanically reaching for the knob. A tiny, splatting sound broke the silence and Spencer stopped. He hadn´t even started the water. Why was-

He looked down. At the creamy, white drop at the bottom of the shower. At the trail of white, running down the insides of his thighs. Another drop, joining the other on the floor. The smell of sex and semen.

Spencer’s breath picked up. Speeding. Racing. Hyperventilating.

He screamed.

******* Future *******

**From a cell to a bland room.**

**“Take a seat, please.” The officer said, sitting down. He reached for his file as Spencer sat down.**

**The officer frowned.**

**“That´s quite the list for someone so young and supposedly a genius.”**

**Spencer just looked back. God, he was tired.**

**The frown deepened.**

**“Look, kid. I don´t think you realize how much trouble you are in.”**

**Spencer only looked back. He was not sure if it could get worse anymore. He had not forgotten Keith´s words. What would happen to him if he went to prison.**

**“… Fine. Have it your way.” The officer sounded a lot less sympathetic. Spencer was not surprised about how quickly the mask fell. He was surprised they even tried that. Did he really still look innocent enough for them to misjudge him so easily? To think he would just trust them? “I don´t know why they even bother with you.” The officer closed the file and leant back.**

**“For someone who is accused of murder, you sure don´t talk much. I give you a very good tip, boy. You should start to defend yourself. Which means, you should start to talk. The sooner you say something, the better for you.”**

**Murder… yes. Spencer looked down at the file.**

**“I want an attorney.” He said and the man snorted.**

**“Of course you do! Should have known, you murderous piece of – “**

**“I think that´s enough.” A voice interrupted the officer. Spencer recognized the man and he felt his heart sink. He already knew the FBI was involved but he was almost afraid of this man, who seemed to know so much by looking at him.**

**“Agent Gideon.” The officer said coolly, clearly unhappy about the FBI’s involvement.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that didn´t make to many of you run… I guess I´ll find out XD If there are no more comments, I know I overdid it ^^°


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is weird but... Minor Spoilers for The Lion King and Sleeping Beauty.

****** Present ******

He should have been more careful.

“You need to go to the police! God damn it, Reid!” The other student hissed. Spencer didn´t dare to look up.

“I don´t know what you are talking about.” He lied, hiding his hands in the long sleeves of a pullover and cursing himself for screaming. The dorms were mostly empty at this time, students either at home or at one party or another. Why was still someone left and near enough to hear him? Why did they even react now, when they ignored him for years?

“Fuck this-“ Spencer clinched and when the other student stood up – “I´m calling the cops!”

Immediately, panic rose in Spencer.

“No!” He screamed, reaching for the other teenager.

“You´ve been raped, man! You can´t tell me all these… marks and… bruises… are those … bite marks? … what the fuck!” The other student was pacing. “Are you telling me that was something you wanted? You´re one of those perverts who like to be beaten and hurt?” He asked and somehow, Spencer managed to nod, despite the sick feeling it caused him. Maybe, if he said it was voluntary, maybe the other student would leave him alone?

“Damn… you really are a bad liar.” The other student said, kneeling down in front of Spencer. “You´re shaking and seriously… your face looks like you´re about to puke.” He sighed. “You´re really in big trouble, huh? I mean…Why don´t you want to report them? You can´t just let them get away with that!”

“I-“ Spencer bit his lips and swallowed hard. “I can’t. I- I don´t even-“ know all of them. But a few. Who already told him what was going to happen if he said something. “I can´t. Please don´t tell anyone.”

“Fuck… you´re terrified, Reid. That can´t be good, you have to do something!“

Spencer only looked at him. The other starred at him and seemed to realize one important detail. “Are you sure? I mean – if you are not speaking then… they´ll just get away with this! How can you just let them go?!” He sounded desperate at the end.

“I can´t.” Spencer only repeated and the other man frowned, worried. Spencer looked up into warm, brown eyes. “Promise me. You won´t tell anyone. Please!” He begged and the other one bit his lips, looking to the side. Clearly fighting with himself.

“But- “

“Benjamin, please!” Spencer repeated, almost crying and finally, the other one broke. He probably hadn’t known that Spencer knew his name but Spencer knew all of the Students in this dorm. Especially the ones he needed to avoid and until now, Benjamin Rossner had been one of them.

“Fine.” He agreed. “It won´t do any good anyway if you just keep denying it.” He looked up. “But think about it, okay?”

Spencer nodded, already knowing there won´t be any thinking about it. He didn´t want to think about any of this. He wanted to forget. Even though he knew, he won’t be able to forget.

Never.

****** Future *******

**“You have to understand, Spencer… Is it alright if I call you Spencer?” Gideon interrupted himself in his strange way. Spencer nodded and somehow he was sure Gideon knew he would agree before he even asked.**

**“You have to understand that the FBI has been on this case for a while now. To be honest, there was not much to go by. We had a lot of leads, but most went cold. This was the most promising one.” Gideon explained, as if talking to a child. “We knew a few of the locations where people went missing, this city being one of many. Unfortunately, the police didn´t realize there was a connection or we would have been here sooner. It was the first time a victim was found without disappearing first. This is important, because was a change in their M.O. ”**

**“Their modus operanti.” Spencer translated and saw a smile flicker across Gideon’s lips.**

**“Yes. For a profiler, these changes can be very informative and even lead to the capture of an Unsub, an u-“**

**“Unidentified or unknown subject, yes.” Spencer interrupted, looking at Gideon. “I´ve read a few books after you visited.”**

**Again, a smile flickered over Gideons lips.**

**“I can imagine.” He answered. The genius carefully bit his lips. Gideon obviously knew some things about him.**

**“Agent Gideon…” He started and immediately, the man´s attentive gaze sharpened. “You are a profiler. It´s your job to read people. Know them….” There was no answer, but none was needed. Spencer took a deep breath, almost afraid to ask his question.**

**“What do you see when you look at me?” He wanted to know and Gideon’s eyes darkened.**

**“I will answer that question when we are leaving.” The man answered and Spencer tensed at the thought of leaving. He couldn´t think of one place where he could be brought to which would result in anything good for him.**

****** Present *******

“Spencer, very good.” Keith said. “I´ve seen your notes. Good work.”

Notes… Spencer tried to remember what Keith was talking about. The notes he had on his last shift in here. Part of the things he had found. He had written one of his findings down, before Remy came. Came into the office. With Spencer’s code. It felt like a lifetime ago and sharp pain and self-hatred grew in Spencer. If only he had not let Remy in…

Part of him still refused to acknowledge that he had returned. But he couldn´t bear the thought of someone – anyone seeing what had happened. Of this horrid, perverse act finding its way out there for people to see. To judge. Spencer might not be the biggest fan of technology, but he knew enough about the internet to know that once something was in there, there was no removing it.

“Now, I think a call is in order and I´d like you to be here and listen.” Keith said, gesturing for him to come closer as he took out his phone. Spencer just stood there and Keith frowned.

“Well… come here.” He said, but the student couldn´t bring himself to move closer. Keith sighed and switched to another function. Soon enough, Spencer flinched when he heard his own gasps and the grunts of one of the men.

“You haven´t seen it yet” Keith asked as if he didn´t know. He turned the phone around and Spencer felt his stomach clench painfully as he watched a man stepping up to the desk, lazily stroking his uncovered erection. Spencer looked away, nausea building up. A tremble ran over his body and he felt light headed. Part of him wanted to deny it all. That this couldn´t be him. Even as he heard himself whimper between the grunts and moans and the rattling of the desk.

“I have to say, that´s one filthy piece of porn.” Keith praised and Spencer carefully dared to look back at the manager. He had turned the phone back around, watching the video. “Right now, it´s only on this phone, but imagine… I should upload it. Can you think of how many guys would enjoy that? Even gets me hot and bothered.” Keith looked up from the phone and down to the growing bulge in his pants. “I´d suggest you do something about that. Now. If you don´t want this online.” He reached for the telephone on the desk, while his mobile still played the video. “Now, Spencer.” Keith said, almost bored as he started to type a number on the phone. He stopped and looked at Spencer. “You´re deaf? I said _now_!” He belled and Spencer flinched. A tremble ran through his body. This… was something else entirely. This was not lying there, taking it. This was… doing it. Actively. If only he could run…

“If you haven´t sucked me off by the time I´m hanging up, your pals at Caltech will enjoy some nice porn movie called ‘Horny Caltech bitch enjoys some dick’. Maybe I´ll go for another title, but you can be sure, the word ‘Caltech’ will be in there and I´ll even put your fucking face on the fucking thumbnail!” He hissed. Punching in another number, Keith put the phone to his ear, while he typed into the mobile. Spencer knew he was starting to panic, knew that this was not an empty promise. Spencer was fighting against his rapid breathing as Keith talked into the phone. “Yeah, it´s Keith… give me Sam. Yeah… Now.”

Swallowing hard, Spencer forced his trembling legs to move. They gave up on him, when he rounded the table and Spencer fell to his knees hard. Keith snorted into the phone, but opened his legs for Spencer to come closer.

“Sam… Nice to hear you could make it.” He mocked into the phone while he watched as Spencer opened his button and fly with trembling hands. How much time did he have? He didn´t know the purpose of the call, but it could be short and… Spencer tried to not think about who the half hard erection he took out belonged to.

Just do it. Prostitutes do that every day and they manage. He should be able to do it just the same. It already took all his willpower to wrap his hand around the semi hardened cock and reluctantly move his hand up and down. Keith snorted.

“I wanted to talk about the money you earn me, Sammy.” He said into the phone and Spencer desperately picked up his pace when his efforts seemed to soften the dick in his hand. He looked at Keith and the man snorted into the phone again. “Yeah, you see…. The ledgers say something different. I´ve been going through them.”

Spencer didn´t even think about mentioning that it was him who found the leak. He was frantically jerking off the dick in front of him and with a pitying eye roll, Keith held one hand over the speaker.

“Try to get it wet, honey. I´m sure you´ve done it before.” He mocked, before he returned to the phone. “Yes…. I think you own me some dollar. No…”

Oh god, this was getting him nowhere! Spencer bit his lips and took a trembling breath before he leaned forward. He didn´t allow himself to hesitate as he took the tip between his lips and gently sucked on it while his hand kept working the length. Keith’s breath haltered for a minute and finally, finally Spencer felt him starting to harden.

“If you insist, I could show the ledgers to- “ he stopped, letting the other person interrupt him. “Thought so. Well, I’m happy we´re clear on that, now… oh fuck, that´s it.” Keith cursed silently as his length vanished between the students lips.

“No, not you. Just one of the whores sucking me off.” Keith panted as he lifted his phone. “Look up.” He ordered and Spencer, lips still wrapped around the swollen length, lifted his gaze to see the lens of the camera as it rapidly snapped shut and open to take pictures.

“Yeah, and you should be happy about that.” Keith snapped into the phone before he threw his mobile to the side. “Otherwise I´d be over and rip you a new one!” His free hand reached for Spencer, burying into the soft hair as the young genius moved. Now that he was already doing it, Spencer only wanted to finish the man as fast as he could. His efforts earned him a groan when his tongue ran over the underside of the erection to the tip.

He tried to do it mechanically, not think about it. It didn´t work. So he tried to imagine it being Remy but… he couldn´t.

“Now, I will send Rob over to get the money and… let´s say fifty percent interest. No. Fifty. Don´t mess with me, Sam! And then you will… oh, god damn it!” Keith threw his head back, his hand gripping the soft strands hard as he started to thrust upwards. Spencer chocked at the sudden movement and the tip hitting the back of his throat.

“You have three days to think about how you make it up to me, Sam. You betrayed me and you will pay for that!” Keith groaned into the phone. Taking it away from his ear, he ended the call.

Keith placed the phone on the desk as well and his other hand went to the back of Spencer’s head. The young genius chocked quietly, the noise muffled by the hardness in his mouth. The call was over, he was too late. His head was forcefully pulled down until the whole length of Keith´s erection was pushed into his mouth.

Instinctively, he gagged, but Keith only groaned again, his hips jerking in small movements. His grip on Spencer’s neck held the student down, not loosening a bit. Feeling panic rise at the suffocating cock inside of his mouth, Spencer desperately tried to breathe through his nose, until warm liquid hit the back of his throat. The grip on his neck shook, but didn´t lessen in strength.

“Swallow.” Keith muttered as he moved his hip, small thrust of which each send another wave of cum into Spencer’s mouth. Eyes burning with unshed tears, Spencer felt the salty cream at the back of his mouth and it took all his will to do as he was told. Maybe… if he did what Keith told him without complains… maybe he could still prevent Keith from posting the video online. Immediately, he felt sick to a degree he never felt before in his life. Spencer almost felt like passing out and took a deep breath when Keith released him. 

“Hm… look at that. You are able to follow orders.” Keith said appraisingly, releasing a coughing Spencer. “Don´t you dare to get sick now!”

Eyes burning, Spencer swallowed a few more times. Trying to keep the bile down. Keith watched him and finally nodded.

He picked up his phone again, this time only hitting one number before pressing the call button.

“Yeah, send Rob in. I have a task for him.” He muttered, before hanging up.

“Now, I did tell you I´ll put it online if you´re not done until I finish the call.” Keith said and Spencer’s eyes widened when Keith reached for the phone again. Spencer’s heart skipped a beat. All of this… for nothing?

“No.” Spencer muttered, panic and dread rising. Keith only continued to type and Spencer swallowed hard. “Please don´t.” He forced out and Keith haltered. Sending a contemplating look down at the young genius.

“Well… You did save me some money. And I think you finally start to get it.” He said, contemplating. Spencer almost sighed in relief, until Keith continued. “But you do understand that I can´t make empty promises, don´t you? I’m a business man and I won´t be taken serious if I don´t keep my word.”

Spencer couldn´t hold it any longer. He didn´t care how he looked to Keith as tears started to fall. This couldn´t be happening. It couldn´t. 

“Now, now…. That´s just pathetic, Spencer. Don´t do this. You brought this to yourself. You should have done it the moment I told you. Really. I had to tell you _three times_ to do it and you still wasted time!” Keith scolded and then sighed at the sight of the trembling student. “Alright. I´m not inhuman, you see. I´ll give you another chance. See it as a reward for your good work on the books.”

Spencer didn´t dare to look at him as Keith continued.

“Stand up.”

The young student didn´t dare to stall again or ask questions. Spencer stood up, shaking, but as fast as he could. He could not let Keith wait again.

“Strip.”

Mentally, he tried to mute himself as he did what he was ordered to do. Don´t think. Just do. Ignore the voices telling him not to do it. Ignore his instincts, he couldn´t afford those. Ignore the feelings of disgust. They only made him hesitate and hesitation meant exposal. 

“Good. Now, on your knees. Good. That´s it. Stay like that.”

Spencer didn´t know how long he was kneeling on the ground until he heard Roberts laughed.

“Now look at that.” Rob said, his voice coming closer “I think I´ll have another go, since you are offering.” He decided. Spencer’s nails bit into his palms. He might have not known many of the men yesterday but this one, he had a face for and he wanted to hurt him. Kill him, even. He never had felt anything close to what he was feeling for the men in the room.

“We need to discuss a few things.” Keith said casually as he shifted through his paperwork. Then he paused. “Didn´t you just come back from... ” he waved his hand. “Yeah… whatever his name is.” 

Robert just grunted, stopping in front of Spencer, looking down. “Course I did. You don´t mind if I fucking this one while we talk, do you?” He asked, turning away from Spencer who let out a silent, relieved sigh. Keith snorted. 

“Yeah, you´re not that young anymore.” He said in a joking tone, but Robert didn´t seemed to find it funny.

“… Doesn´t mean I can’t.” Something in Roberts tone made Keith finally look up.

“Thought you never wanted to take that stuff.” He said, clearly intrigued.

“Yeah, well. I really like this one.” Robert said. “Not going to pass up on this.” 

Keith watched him with narrowed eyes and then shrugged. He rummaged through his desk and placed a small, transparent package on the desk.

“Fine. You´re still paying for the stuff.”

Robert huffed in displeasure and Spencer could hear him move the contents of the drawer.

“Fuck you. I should get it for free.” 

“You´re getting the whore for free.” Keith answered and Spencer refused to think about this. “Or should I charge you by the hour and give you the pills for free?”

Robert huffed again, obviously not happy with the argument.

“Fine. Fucking Jew.” There were a few seconds of silence, only interrupted by the hiss of a freshly opened water bottle. “Well, I guess I better make the best of it, huh?”

Keith picked up his phone. “Only his mouth, I don´t want you to ruin him for tonight.” He said, looking through his calls. “The call lasted five minutes and seventeen seconds.” Keith said to Spencer. “You´ve got five minutes to get him off.”

\----------

Whatever those pills were, they were potent. Rob came hard and fast, but all relief Spencer felt was very quickly erased as the drug proved just effective it was. Robert was sitting down on the couch and Spencer’s jaw was hurting. His throat was hurting. His neck was hurting. His eyes were burning and he never stopped feeling sick. All the time they were talking, his mouth had almost constantly been around the man´s cock. The first time had been fast, but it took longer and longer for him to keep Robert satisfied. The man was well into his fifth orgasm and clearly enjoying himself as he talked to Keith. Telling him about the fruitless investigation the police did on the club.

“Good… and keep me updated on the other locations.” Keith said and amusement curled his lips when Spencer gagged at a particularly vicious thrust.

“We were able to limit the bit of damage the X-Men did to a few outposts. Nothing major.” Robert said, shifting his hip as he continued to talk. Speaking about things Spencer never heard of before but they were vague, giving no real hints. Keith continued to go through his papers, ignoring the scene in front of his desk as the men talked. At some point, they were talking about the shifts in the club, making plans for performances of the dancers. Drinks to order. Almost all of the time, Spencer’s lips were wrapped around his cock. Somethimes, he moved by himself, thrusting at a leisurely pace. Obviously, he intended to drag it out and enjoy himself. Still, when his answers became increasingly breathless and his pace finally picked up, Keith looked at Spencer.

“Spencer, don´t forget you have a performance tonight.” Keith said and Spencer was glad for the chance to look up. Exhaustion and the lack of breathing were clouding his vision. Robert grunted, displeased with the interruption and pulled Spencer down again. He only slipped out of Spencer’s mouth to spread his load on the younger one´s face when he came. Claiming he liked the picture. Spencer returned his stare, watching the pleasure his mouth brought to the animal above him. Finally, the drug seemed to calm as this time, it took longer and longer for Rob to get hard again.

“Yeah, Pete said his new employee´s about ready to be….Ohh..” Robert interrupted himself as he pushed back into Spencer’s mouth. “Fuck… that stuff is vicious.” He groaned and gripped Spencer’s neck. “You should just let me fuck him. If I have to pay, you could at least let me…” Rob stopped with a huff, letting his head fall back when the tip of his cock met the back of Spencer’s throat.

“I told you the stuff is effective and you just have to take it today.” Keith only said and looked back at this paperwork. “Yeah, that boy. I think we can introduce him as a whore next week. Maybe earlier. He´s got some charges against him. Minor things like stealing. Nothing as big as our little mutant lover here.” Keith said as he pointed his pen at Spencer and the young genius let out a muffled groan when Robert started to move again. Spencer was close to unconsciousness. Robert was once again returning to a hard and steady rhythm, moving his hip up from the couch but keeping Spencer in place with a firm grip on his neck.

“As I said, Spencer. You´re doing the pole today. No excuses.” Keith informed Rob and Spencer grimaced around the thick hardness. The prospect of performing after this was not a pleasant one and he knew his leg would hurt through the whole performance. But Keith had more than enough blackmail by now. Of course the man had also filmed the blowjobs. The message was always the same. No talking. No running. No asking for help. No refusing. And no denying orders. “Get done, will you?” Keith added. “Not much time left, or you´re going to miss your performance.”

Spencer had no idea how long it’s been but if he was late for the pole, he knew Keith was going to use that against him as well. Despite the pain in his jaw, he sucked harder, moving his head up and down as much as the grip on his neck allowed him. Robert grunted, his thrusts becoming fiercer and faster. He panted heavily and groaned.

“I- fuck….” Another push and Robert came. He pulled out and Spencer felt the semen hit his skin, cover his face. Robert stayed like that for a few seconds, before he grunted and leaned stepped back. Stroking his lax cock, which finally stayed down. “Okay… I´m done.” A hard shove to the side pushed Spencer away and the young genius almost fell back. His back was stiff, his knees hurting from kneeling all the time. Keith chuckled while Robert only snorted.

“Get lost.” Robert muttered as he tucked himself back in without even looking at the young man he just abused. Spencer was ignored as put on his clothes hastily. Unsure, if it really was over. He wanted to get out of there. To find a hole and hide and never come back again –

“Spencer.” Keith called him out and the young genius stopped to look at Keith. The manager starred at him, eyes narrowing. “Hm…” The sound seemed displeased. “Ten minutes. Go and clean up.” Keith said dismissingly as he reached for his phone again. Spencer stumbled out of the room, legs hurting as he left. Time to prepare for the stage.

\------------

He should have know that Keith had not forbidden Rob to fuck him to spare him any pain or discomfort while he performed on the pole. No.

“Spencer, your boyfriend is here.” Pete said pleasantly and the new guy, whose name Spencer didn´t even bother to learn, smiled.

“Oh, it´s so nice he picks you up.” The young man said. Probably not much older than Spencer.

For one second, Spencer thought of Remy and his heart started to beat faster. But then he saw a man he never had seen before come up to him.

“Huh? Wasn’t he dating that other guy-“ The new guy asked confused and Pete only cuckled.

“Yes, well. They broke up. And our boy needs some comfort. Can´t blame him, no?” The barkeeper explained and for a moment, Spencer wondered how many of those ‘boyfriends’ were really boyfriends.

“Spencer.” His ‘boyfriend’ smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Are you ready? We need to hurry or we’re going to be late.”

“Plans?” Pete asked in a pleased tone and the man- whose name Spencer didn´t even know- answered just as pleasantly.

“Yeah, I wanted to introduce him to a few friends of mine. If you know what I mean.” The man wiggled his eyebrow and smiled in mischief while he patted Spencer’s back. The new waiters jaw dropped and he actually blushed a bit. Spencer watched him, feeling bitter all of a sudden. It felt strange to think that had been him just weeks ago.

“Well, Cal, don´t overdo it. Spencer has to perform tomorrow.” Pete teased, looking expectedly at Spencer and raised an eyebrow in a ‘what are you standing here’ way. Spencer snapped out of his frozen state. He turned to the man.

“Yes, I just need to… get my stuff.” He said, moving towards the staff room.

“Bye, Spencer!” The new guy called after him, but Spencer didn´t care to be polite. Panic was once against starting to rise. Who was this man? What was he here for? The urge to run grew with each step. Of course, he was followed.

The moment the staffroom door closed, the man’s pleasant expression vanished.

“Looks like Keith forgot to tell you. Well, I´m Caleb. Your handler for the next few weeks until we ‘break up’ and you´re going to get someone else. You will come with me. You do what I tell you to do.” He said in a precise, crisp matter. He watched as Spencer took out his things from his locker. “I don’t need to tell you what will happen if you do anything else, do I?” He questioned in the same indifferent way. It didn´t take a genius to know and Spencer only shook his head. The pleasant expression returned.

“Good. Now let´s go. A few guests really liked your performance on the pole. They´ve been waiting for weeks now to get his hands on you.” He reached out, lifting Spencer’s face up. “But I think K’s really got the better idea… you really do look young.”

\----------------

Spencer felt like he was sleepwalking. Numb, despite the pain in his body. First, Caleb had taken him to a waxing studio of all things. Intent to prepare him for the rest of the day. It didn´t take long to remove all unnecessary hair and make his body appear even younger in its nakedness. He was threatened by a dark skinned woman who didn´t speak at all. She was neither gentle nor rough, but acted in a distant business manner. Obviously, she didn´t care about anything other than the handful of bills given to her after the procedure was done.

Afterwards, Caleb took him to his ‘client’ who was staying in a small motel just at the cities border. In the car, he reminded Spencer that Keith was not to be messed with and then told him the room number.

Spencer was only allowed to call the man ‘Sir’ or ‘Daddy’. Spencer had not thought it possible to feel more violated after what had happened until now but this man… he promised Spencer to be careful, because they only just met. Whatever that meant. Or whatever the man thought as being considering. It was a whole different form of violation, a psychological one that left Spencer feeling disconnected to his body in a creepy way and degraded even more than after being used by an unknown number of men. Considering everything, it was harmless. He had been naked all the time. Kneeling at the man’s legs on the floor as they watched tv, his head on the man’s lap. Of all things, the man had put on old Disney movies to watch as he patted Spencer’s hair. At the end of the first movie, he had guided Spencer’s head towards his erection, and it had been clear just what he wanted. While Aurora danced with her prince, her dress changing from blue to pink and back, Spencer had sucked the man off. It was just the beginning of a very disturbing night.

Spencer knew, he could never see The Lion King again without thinking about this. He hadn´t seen the screen as he has straddled the man´s lap, but based on the sounds… the man had pushed into him just as Mufasa jumped into danger to safe his little lion cub. It had been a short, but intense fuck. The man´s body started to shake with orgasm while on the screen, the lion king died a gruesome death. Afterwards, the man had started to sob, clinging to Spencer as he buried his face against the young genius’ neck. He cried along with the mourning Simba, his softening cock slipping out of Spencer. The rest of the movie, the man had not let go of Spencer, sobbing and crying and hugging he young man until the movie was over. Only then had he been allowed to leave the man’s lap. He was allowed to wash, before he left the room and Spencer took the chance, even though he badly wanted to get out of the room. He wanted that man´s cum out of his body more. When he left, the man had retreated to the couch, lying down in a fetus position and sniffling. Trapped in his own world, his own thoughts. For a fleeting moment, Spencer though that maybe he should feel pity. He didn´t.

Spencer was trembling during the car ride to the dorms and Caleb didn´t comment on it other than to inform him that the man already had booked him for next week again.

Instead of going up to the dorm where Caleb dropped him off, his feet carried him to another place. He didn´t want to go up to the dorm, didn´t want to risk running into Benjamin. Instead, he craved someone else’s company, someone else’s touch, smell. The feeling of safety he always had felt. He knew it was fruitless to go there, but he did it anyway. If felt like hours until he got there. In reality, it took him just over one hour to reach it by foot and his mind didn´t seem able to rest. Confronting him again and again with the fact that he had just had sex with a stranger. A man with serious mental health issues. For money. He didn´t see any of it, but he knew Keith would receive some payment. Looking at his hands as he pushed the door open, Spencer tried to not think of himself as a whore. It didn´t work. 

Remy´s apartment.

Spencer stopped, when he saw the light coming from below the door.

Someone was there. Frozen like a deer in headlight, Spencer stood there, watching the light change as shadows moved inside. Heart beating fast. Desperate to run. Desperate to go in there.

He didn´t know how long he stood there, but his heart skipped a beat when the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it does get more distrubing and no, we still haven´t hit rock bottom yet... ^^°
> 
> And yes, I just replaced one cliffhanger with a worse one XD Feel free to comment on that ;P
> 
> I also added a few tags which I think do apply here ._.


End file.
